Love is all around us
by x-MJ-x
Summary: Just a Reddie fic I found on my computer... Life, love and laughter - I hope! Series 4 based So obviously be aware of Spoilers for that series!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so following the response to my other fic _'If I wrote you a love letter...' _I thought I would post this one too... It's quite old and has been lurking around waiting for something to be done about it... Hope you enjoy... **

**Love Michelle x**

_She couldn't see anything... her mind was filled with darkness... and something was pressing her down, keeping her from moving, causing her breathing to restrict in her chest. She was going to die. She would never be able to see him again and that in itself was slowly killing her... conscious thought was becoming a distant memory as she was forced to surrender to that easy lull of the unconscious, uncertain path of death... the blaze surrounded her as Rachel Mason gave up the will to live..._

Rachel woke with a start. She clung to the edge of her quilt, sweat pouring down her back. It's ok. It's ok. Her rational mind tried to tell her that there was nothing to worry about. It had just been a dream. That awful fire had happened months ago and here she was now, safe in her bed - out of harm's way. She reached across the bed towards the figure of the man she had always loved... Then she remembered, as the last remnants of that awful nightmare left her and her thoughts became clearer... She didn't have him... He wasn't there... she wouldn't let him be there... This was her fault...

* * *

Rachel felt an intense frustration building in her body. Here she was again. Monday morning - holed up in her office with a huge stack of paperwork and everyone's fresh concerns and she was totally and utterly alone. This hardly seemed fair to Rachel. Everyone else was so in love. There was Chlo and Donte - recently remarried and celebrating the news that were expecting a baby. There was Tom and Rose who were Waterloo Road's latest new staff couple and of course Kim and Andrew were back together. There was an issue with this particular couple that Rachel couldn't quite overcome- in the absence of the man she really wanted, she had initially started to lust over Andrew Trenneman - with his rugged handsomeness and his apparent availability. Oh yes, she had often dreamt of what his kiss might feel like, what his hands would feel like if they were wrapped around her body, but every time she did, these inappropriate thoughts would bring with them a sense of longing for the one she really wanted. Plus she already knew that _Randrew_ would never really work, not when _Reddie_ just rolled off the tongue so easily. Of course there was also the fact that Andrew was madly in love with Kim, her charismatic and bubbly friend who just happened to be head of art at the school.

Rachel didn't think she could be blamed for these indiscretions. When she thought about it, all the pent up frustration she felt was directly aimed at Eddie. For God's sake, it had been months since she had rebuffed him and she had not stopped thinking about the mistake she had made. Surely if she was _'special' _like he had told her that night he would have made a move by now, It was the man's responsibility after all. All the books Rachel had been reading told her so. As she let the frustration brew inside of her, Rachel couldn't help re-engaging in a silent rant - even Steph had a boyfriend - he might have been security Dave - but at least she had love. Rachel had only dull and lonely desolation...


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was stomping around his classroom, waiting for his year nines to arrive. He tried everything to avoid moments like this - The lull between periods. It caused his heart to ache and his mind to wander. He felt like he was in the perpetual bubble that was her. Wherever he went, he could never escape her. Not that he wanted to, but this half life he was living in the life where he could only half exist without her was driving him crazy. Of course matters weren't helped by the fact that it was three weeks until Christmas, and rather fittingly everyone seemed to be the spirit of good will and love. Too much love for his liking. He supposed it would be different if he too was in love. But he wasn't. Correction. He was totally and inescapably in love, it was just a shame he couldn't say the same for the woman of his affections, he thought bitterly to himself. He knew that it was partly his fault that he never saw her, but what was the point of going to her office, when all she did was skirt around the issue they both needed to talk about? He was so frustrated by the whole thing, why couldn't she just let him love her? Where the hell were his year nines? It seemed like hours had passed between the five minute transition and they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he heard a muffled voice coming from a far off place in the distance.

"Sir? Sir? What were you saying about Pythagoras theorem?" Nicola White asked.

He blinked at her, opening and shutting his eyes in quick succession. What the hell was going on?

"Sir you spaced out on us you know." She told him.

Eddie had been blinded by his love for the one woman who could never be his...

* * *

Rachel was in her office; in fact she hadn't left all day. It was nearing lunchtime and Rachel couldn't help but think back to last year, when Eddie had been a regular visitor to her at lunchtimes. She had always felt a little uncomfortable around him, especially through his hostility when she had first arrived but now she couldn't think of a better way to spend her lunchtime than to be close to Eddie idly chatting about - well anything, everything. She was absent mindedly replying to her emails, making slow progress through her over full inbox. She was just so bloody distracted these days that she could think of nothing other than Eddie. To be quite frank, if you had asked Rachel who the current email was from or what she had just typed as a reply, she wouldn't have been able to tell you. Her mind was at that very moment exploring the possibility of what Eddie's lips would feel like on hers. How his hands would feel around her waist as he tried desperately to deepen the kiss. It was pure bliss... until something in the next email caught her attention and brought her crashing back down to her leather chair. How could she have forgotten? Well she knew how - she just couldn't believe that she had. Rational, organised, professional Rachel Mason had forgotten about the one thing that could save her. There it was, plain as anything written in bold text:

**Dear Miss Mason,**

**We are making contact to remind you that you are due to be attending the Key stage three SATS conference lead by Professor Jacques Soniere in Paris next week. We would appreciate if you could also extend this reminder to Mr Edward Lawson also booked to attend.**

**Kind regards,**

**The Learning Institute Paris.**

How could she have forgotten? This could be her salvation. She and Eddie, alone in Paris for a whole weekend. Anything could happen. This could be her chance and she wasn't going to let it slip away from her. She would make sure of that. She hastily hit the reply button, sending a message confirming that they would, of course, both be in attendance. Now all she had to do was convince Eddie Lawson that he should come to Paris with her for a romantic weekend... _wake up Rachel_... for the SATS conference next week. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it... all she knew was that it had to be done.

* * *

Eddie hated lunchtime. It meant a whole hour in which his main activity was watching the other loved up couples whispering sweet nothings to each other and thinking about how much he wanted to be able to do this with Rachel. He had recently been trying to actively dislike Rachel. Didn't they say there was a fine line between love and hate? If she couldn't learn to love him, maybe she could hate him instead. An angry relationship with her was better than this pathetic thing they had going on. But every time he thought about what it would be to hate her, he was overcome by love. He was at this moment sitting in the corner well away from everyone else glowering at his sandwich.

"Are you planning on eating that or killing it Eddie?" Tom chuckled as he came to sit by the deputy. Eddie didn't reply he just shot Tom a look that said 'back off' before returning his focus to the rather limp cheese sandwich he was squeezing.

"You alright mate?" Tom asked suddenly concerned. He knew exactly what Eddie's problem was and it made him remember all the times he had sat in this very staffroom in the run up to his marriage to Lorna, thinking of Izzie. Tom had never thought it was fair that it seemed Waterloo Road men's lot in life to have to settle for second best. Eddie still didn't say anything.

"I know how you feel, Eddie honest I do. If you want her you've got to tell her" He told Eddie, who was evidently not going to be an active participant in this particular conversation. Eddie seemed to be mulling this over in his head. His expression was stoic, totally devoid of any emotion that might lead Tom to a conclusion about the extent of Eddie's feelings for their boss. Tom could definitely see the appeal. She was beautiful, and knew exactly what she wanted, she had always been confident - or at least she had been before the fire and she cared deeply for Eddie. Anyone who had their eyes open could see that.

"I just love her so much Tom. She just can't seem to see it that's all. It's not like I haven't tried. But she just puts up a barrier which is impossible to break." Eddie admitted in defeat. His face scrunched with worry at the prospect of never having her. Tom didn't know what to say, so the two of them sat in companionable silence as they contemplated this difficult subject of how to reach a woman's heart. All Tom was sure of was that he was glad that he had found his Irish beauty.

* * *

A while later...

It was almost the end of lunch and Eddie resigned himself to another day where he had successfully avoided her. Until... The door of the staff room opened and her petite frame slipped inside. He couldn't help but look at her. Much as he berated himself for it. She was mesmerising. She stood for a while, just inside the door, as if searching for something or someone. Her eyes found him in his seclusion and she smiled weakly before averting her gaze and walking towards him. He couldn't help it, but his heart was skipping beats as she strode confidently across the room. God she looked so sexy today. Her auburn hair was flying behind her as she walked determinedly towards him. Her body looked divine in the purple silk wrap dress she was wearing. Oh what he wouldn't give to reach up and touch her.

"Control yourself mate, you're practically salivating" Tom whispered as he levered himself out of the chair to open up a space next to Eddie.

* * *

As Rachel reached her destination, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She hadn't seen him all day and this made him kind of a sight for sore eyes. He looked gorgeous. He had been wearing a particularly grumpy expression as she had entered the room, but now she was there she couldn't help but notice that his mood seemed to have lifted. _Maybe it's not just me._ She thought silently.

"Hi Eddie" she spoke brightly. As she sat down, she really wanted to reach out and put her hand in his. But she didn't. It took all of her self restraint.

"You've been avoiding me." She told him. She scanned his beautiful face, watching the colour rise at having been rumbled.

"No...No... I... umm... I've had classes all day" He stammered hoping that he'd been smooth enough to fool her - knowing that he wasn't.

"No matter. Listen Eddie... the reason I came here is _to tell you that I'm in love with you..._ Umm... sorry... drifted somewhere then... We've got a conference next week - -"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine" Eddie said unable to hide his disappointment.

"Err what I was going to say was it's in Paris... Remember?" Rachel told him, annoyed that he had cut her off like this.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rachel" he said testing the name he had been avoiding saying on his lips. He didn't want to reject this olive branch but he couldn't stand being in the _City of love_ and not being able to show her his love.

"I'm sorry Eddie, but you really don't have a choice this time. It's all decided." She said curtly before getting up and striding out of the room, ensuring that she did an extra special wiggle just for him.

_'I'm in Heaven' _he thought to himself as he considered the possibilities that Paris held...


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was smiling like a crazy lady. Her plan had worked. He was coming to Paris. The City of love. The City of their love. It was all going to be fine. She had fought an internal struggle to reach out and touch him, even just to whisper the words "_don't ever avoid me again; I'm in love with you."_ But she knew she couldn't. She still wasn't sure how Eddie really felt, but judging by the way he had been looking at her, she guessed that he was experiencing a similar battle with his feelings. This awkward, twisted relationship was destructive for them both and she knew that he had tried to be honest with her and now she was paying the price of not listening. It didn't matter now. Come Friday they would be on their way to Paris and everything would be ok. It had to be. Rachel became excited at the prospect of being totally alone with Eddie Lawson. Something she had dreamed about for months. It was going to be perfect. She slipped into the familiar stupor that was Eddie. Or the thoughts of him at least... she abandoned her paperwork and surrendered to the most natural feelings in the world...

* * *

Back in the staff room...

Tom was observing Eddie, he no longer looked as though he was about to kill something or someone, instead he looked completely content. She had definitely changed his mind about something. Tom could see that his friend was slipping away into a world which centred entirely around Rachel.

"Alright mate?" he asked Eddie. Nothing...

All of a sudden Eddie seemed to realise that someone was speaking to him.

"Hmmm... yeah... yeah...oh me... yeah I'm just fine... no better than fine. I'm great. Rachel has just asked me to go to Paris with her to this conference thing next Friday. Maybe I could...I mean it's Paris..." he trailed off, thinking about exactly what he could do in Paris.

"Yeah, sounds great" Tom agreed before leaving Eddie to his thoughts and going to find his beautiful Rose.

* * *

Paris is calling...

The week had flown by and neither of them had thought about anything else. Sure they would have to go the conference during the day but in the evening...

Suddenly, out of the blue they found that it was Thursday evening. The night before... the best trip of their lives. Rachel had not needed to worry about a replacement for her whilst they were gone since it was the weekend; they would be back just in time for school on Monday morning. Right now Rachel was in a dilemma. A wardrobe dilemma to be precise. She stood in front of her huge closet, rummaging through the rows of black trousers and white shirts trying to salvage something that would not be a complete turn off. In the perfect world her scar didn't exist and she could go shopping for sexy low cut tops. But Rachel knew that this was a distant memory. 'He definitely won't want anything more with me if I look like I'm going to a funeral for the entire trip' she thought berating herself for not keeping her wardrobe up to date with beautiful new outfits.

* * *

3 hours later...

Rachel inspected her choices carefully. They were only going for 2 nights but the amount of clothes suggested that they would be gone for a week. She had given up the ghost of her own wardrobe and determinedly driven to the late night shopping mall. Of course it was nearly Christmas and the shops had been packed but Rachel didn't care - she had to look totally gorgeous for him. She had wandered around Selfridges and after an hour's shopping had left the shop £500 down on when she had entered. She had treated herself to the works, beautiful new dresses which complimented her skin tone perfectly (or so the rather nice young man who had helped her choose them insisted) She had some warm jumpers, beautiful skirts and shoes that were to die for. The final flourish had been an exquisite blue silk trench coat perfect for snuggling up to Eddie in. She felt like a queen. Although when she looked in the mirror, she realised how much she had left her hair unkempt. She glanced down at her watch and panicked that she would never find a salon open at 7.30 pm. She was power walking down the road when she found her Holy grail. A salon that was still open. She ran inside and launched herself at the rather friendly looking male stylist.

"Honey you need help" he said - guiding her into an empty chair.

"So hot date or..." he asked curiously, glancing at the piles of Selfridges bags. Rachel thought for a while. She supposed this was true.

"Sort of. I'm going to Paris on a conference with my deputy and I'm kind of a little in love with him." she admitted - what was the harm? she would never see the guy again.

"OOOH Paris you lucky girl" he crooned whilst busily fluffing and primping her limp hair.

"There honey... you look a million dollars... good luck" he told her as she thanked him and left preparing to go home to pack.

Now back in the safety of her own bedroom, Rachel had to admit that she looked pretty good. She was busily folding all her beautiful new things into her case and gathering together the pertinent paperwork for the conference. Every once in a while she almost forgot that they were going for a conference as opposed to a romantic getaway...

* * *

At the airport...

It was 7 am. Eddie hated early mornings. But what he hated more than early mornings was early mornings in the winter with no coffee. Despite his grumpiness, Eddie was excited. He was excited to be going away with Rachel... alone... Snap out of it, he couldn't do that when he was with her. He stood by the door, waiting for her to arrive. He was becoming fidgety with anticipation. A cab pulled up and Eddie was disappointed to notice that it wasn't her.

* * *

She had spotted him waiting for her by the door and she smiled to herself. He was looking particularly gorgeous and particularly grumpy. Probably because of the morning and lack of coffee,,.

The door to the cab opened and the woman stepped out, she flicked her hair back from her face and lifted her case out of the car. There was something oddly familiar about her, but he just couldn't place her face. The woman scanned the crowd, looking for someone, as she walked towards the door. Her case looked heavy and it took her a while to cross the car park. He turned his eyes away from her, looking out for Rachel.

She stopped just in front of him. Waiting for him to realise that it was in fact her. When he didn't she prompted him.

"Good Morning sunshine" she said jovially, a private joke from the old days. He hadn't registered her. Then suddenly it clicked. He was stunned. Oh God. How beautiful she looked. She had done something to her hair; it was sparkling in the wintery sun. But what he noticed most was the confidence and relaxation written all over her stunning face.

"Rachel? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief. He stepped towards her.

"Of course it's me Eddie." Rachel replied mocking him.

"You look... _gorgeous _... um nice" he stifled.

She wrinkled her nose. She had never appreciated the word 'nice' but she had felt that his hesitation implied that he was thinking something else and was content with this knowledge.

They walked in together side by side, checking in and making their way to the departure lounge to wait for their flight.

"Now Mr Lawson, what do you say to a cup of coffee?" she asked quizzically knowing this was exactly what he wanted.

"Do you know Miss Mason... I thought you'd never ask." he replied as they made their way to the coffee bar.

* * *

An hour later...

Their flight P120 had just been called and they were showing their boarding passes. Now the fun really starts they both thought simultaneously...


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Paris...

Rachel was so stressed right now. Their flight had only taken two and a half hours meaning they had landed in Paris at 10am, but it had been once they had gotten into Paris that the problems had started. Rachel thought it would be so stress free, but she had been so wrong. Oh, Eddie had kept her spirits high since their arrival as usual but she still couldn't let the tension drop away. It had taken them approximately one hour to collect their luggage. Well when you said their, you meant Rachel's. It had gotten mislaid in transit from plane to conveyor belt and then once there, underwent an intensive bag search, due to the overweight nature of the contents. Of course all they had found were her beautiful clothes but nevertheless, Rachel had been subjected to the embarrassment of having her rather sexy underwear displayed in full view of Eddie. Of course this had been incredibly awkward to explain and if truth be told she thought that he had enjoyed the whole affair. At that point, Rachel had been in a particularly stormy mood and not even Eddie's humour could bring her out of it. Grudgingly, Rachel had been forced to accept that she was going to have to get on the pokey transfer bus and endure the two hour journey to the 'Grand Hotel'. Right about that time was when Rachel sincerely wished she could go home, curl into her bed and die.

* * *

Having arrived at the hotel by 1pm that afternoon, further complications arose. This infuriated Rachel most of all. She vividly remembered that having confirmed their attendance at the conference, she had expressly asked for two single rooms at the hotel. Although she had dreamt about sharing a bed with Eddie she knew that it would be presumptuous to assume anything... especially seeing as how neither one of them had admitted their feelings for the other. She was now deep in an argument with the French receptionist who was for all intents and purposes hurling what sounded like obscenities at the equally stressed Rachel.

"I expressly remember booking two rooms. Two rooms. Two people. Singles. Two single people. TWO bloody people." Rachel was ranting at the poor girl who seemed to be afraid of her. In fact Eddie had to admit that at this point he was also quite afraid of Rachel. In an effort to disperse the tensions, Eddie Put in...

"Rachel, it's not really a problem that we have to have the same room is it?"

She glared at him, practically smoking from the mouth.

"For God's sake Eddie it's the principle isn't it? You can't let them get away with it you know." she fumed at him. She was getting quite irate and wanted nothing more than to flop on her bed in her own room and contemplate how best to tempt the truth from Eddie.

"Rachel, honestly don't panic, I'll have the sofa and you can have the bed. You won't even know I'm there I promise ok?" He said, not pausing for her reaction.

"Room 207, was it love? Ok thanks - I'm sorry about my friend - stressful day and all that" he made conversation with the receptionist who seemed to be cowering in the corner. He took Rachel by the shoulders and guided her to the lift.

"Jesus Eddie." she yelled at him "What the Hell was that? - I'm in charge ok ?- that's the deal"

"Oh Rachel, for goodness' sake just be quiet. We're in Paris and you haven't stopped to look at it once. Have you even noticed it's snowing?" he brushed her off, directing her attention back to the beautiful city. Rachel was still not calm but she took in his words and realised that she hadn't even noticed that it was snowing - how blind had she been?

"Oh Eddie, I'm sorry I started this trip off badly." she conceded. Trying her best to relax her mind and body. 'He's not going to want some pent up old prune' she reminded herself.

* * *

Rachel's worries melted away as she walked into the room. She set down her suitcase and took in the luxurious state of the place where she and Eddie would be staying. The carpet was thick and plush and the walls were illuminated by fairy lights. Across the room was a balcony. She just had to see the view. She opened the 'French' doors and let herself out. Across the road from their hotel was... the Arc de Triumph. It was so beautiful, everything about this was perfect. As she leant against the railing, she absentmindedly slipped into a little day dream.

_Eddie was standing behind her, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She knew that it was snowing, but here they were on the balcony, his chest bare and her body lightly swathed in that sexy negligee she had hidden. He bent his head round to reach her cheek and brushed it with his perfect lips. He moved lower, showering her exposed neck with baby kisses, caressing her curves with his wide hands. _

"Mm..." she mumbled. Eddie, who had been observing her from the door frame, looked on in curiosity as she seemed to be away with the fairies.

"Rachel, are you ok?" he asked. Silence. "Rachel. Earth to Rachel" he tried again. Suddenly she jolted almost as if she had been shocked back into her body. She almost reached up to kiss him as she had done in her dream but she realised that it was the real Eddie. The one who she could not be honest with.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Tired is all. Do mind if I lie down for a while?" she asked.

_Only if I can come too _ he thought to himself. "Of course not" he answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Evening...

Eddie had been entirely elated all afternoon. After witnessing the return of feisty Miss Mason and spending the whole afternoon only feet away from her sleeping form, he had been anticipating this evening all day. He didn't want to seem forward or anything but he was going to take her to dinner tonight - surely he could be forgiven a little romancing in the _city of lurve._ Ok he wasn't sure where that had come from. Such was the effect she had on him. Despite wanting nothing more than to take her to dinner, he had decided that if she was going to sleep all day then at least one of them should get clued up on their Key Stage three data for tomorrow. It was 6.30pm and he could hear her stirring next door. He returned to the papers pretending to read them so that it wouldn't look like he had been waiting for her - which he blatantly had.

She slipped out of the bed, and for a moment couldn't remember exactly where she was. She knew that she had been having a particularly erotic dream concerning a certain man, and was quite frankly disappointed to find that he was not in her bed. Then it came back to her, even if he was not with her right now he was here too. They were in Paris. In Paris alone. _'Yes' she thought to herself 'tonight is going to be the night._' She padded across the plush carpet and went to seek him out. She entered the room silently. He knew she was there but was steadfastly ignoring her alluring presence. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that her usually perfectly coiffed hair resembled something like a hedgehog. He wouldn't mention this, it was kind of sweet.

She saw that he was trying to appear studious, probably trying to commit the KS3 data to memory to impress Dr Soniere_ or me_ she silently hoped. She came around the back of the arm chair he was sat in and peered down at his paperwork.

"English result for Sam Kelly?" she fired at him. He feigned jumping

"Good evening _sunshine_" he sarcastically repeated her words from earlier. "You slept all day. Level 7 by the way." he answered confidently. (Luckily he had just been focussing on Sam Kelly)

"Ooh Very impressive Mr Lawson. But you don't fool me!" she jibed playfully reaching across him and pulling out the piece of paper he had stuffed down the arm of the chair.

"Ah just as I thought..." she said in a severe tone, looking down at the page covered in swirly lines and small doodles. She let it drop back onto the top of the pile. Eddie looked sheepish.

"Aw I'm sorry Miss - but I got bored." he said mimicking a school boy.

"Well that's two weeks in the cooler for you. How dare you be bored when you're with me?" she answered him going along with his role-play.

"Aw Miss come on. If you weren't so busy playing at being sleeping beauty..." he trailed off, a slight seriousness to his words. Rachel laughed. It was a heartfelt laugh. She hadn't had this much fun in... ever. Plus the banter was back, they were the old Rachel and Eddie.

Eddie returned to the serious adult that he definitely was not.

"Anyway...so... Paris... should we you know do something?" he questioned tentatively.

Rachel thought for a moment and then adopted her stroppy persona

"Aw Eddie... why'd you have to ruin everything? That was my surprise = we're going to have dinner tonight" she sulked.

"Rachel... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

she cut across him in a fit of giggles. Apparently the old Eddie was most definitely here.

Dinner - with Rachel - what could be more perfect?

"Ok so I pre-booked a table at a little restaurant just down the street, be ready for 7.30 ok?" Eddie told her. Luckily he had been forward enough to assume that she would be his dinner date.

"But Eddie that only gives me an hour..." she whined, looking down at her watch.

"Then get a move on slow poke!" he teased her, before running into the bathroom and locking the door

"Oh by the way, I bagsie the shower!" he called out to her loudly...


	6. Chapter 6

Anticipation...

Eddie had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes - already cutting her pamper time down and she was getting fed up. No amount of banging and imploring helped her case since she always got the same reply "Patience is a virtue Miss Mason" She eventually resigned herself to the fact and began stressing about which outfit she should wear. She opened her case and began removing things from it, hanging them in the tiny closet in the bedroom. Eventually she decided on that cute, sexy little baby blue wrap around dress with her dark blue heels and clutch, it would look perfect with her gorgeous new coat. She examined her underwear. What to wear... what to wear? If tonight reached the point she was anticipating then she would definitely need some sexy undies to help her out a bit - especially with the scar. She settled on a gorgeous lacy set and wondered how much longer it would be before she could use the bathroom.

Eddie who had been cunningly pressed against the bathroom door, had slipped out as soon as he knew she had 'mock stropped' off. "Oh Miss Mason - the bathroom was free ten minutes ago you know - tick tock" he called sarcastically from the sitting area of the room. She didn't say anything just dived in there before he could change his mind.

* * *

She took a (very quick) bubble bath and pondered what tonight might hold. She slathered her body in that divine body butter she adored and spritzed on her favourite perfume _'Maybe Baby'_ by benefit - perfect for this particular occasion. Slipping into that handmade lace underwear felt divine and as she swathed her body in the beautiful silk of her dress she couldn't help but imagine what Eddie's reaction would be. Surely she looked better than nice...

Rachel was suddenly nervous. She was being ridiculous because it was only Eddie and they had eaten together a hundred times but this time was different. This time was serious. This time she had to be honest. She didn't dare move from the bathroom because she was shaking so much. She looked at the clock on the wall. 7.28pm.

"Rachel, are you ready, the reservations in two minutes time" Eddie called softly. She hesitated a moment, could she back out? curl up in the bed and pretend like none of this had happened. No _'For God's sake Rachel this is the man you love' she told herself._

"Yes just coming Eddie. I'll be right there." she answered. She turned to inspect her reflection, slicking some gloss over her lips and popping it in her clutch. She turned and with determination she grabbed the door handle and prepared to meet the love of her life.

* * *

Outside, Eddie was worried, was she reconsidering. No 'don't be stupid Eddie it's just dinner' he berated himself. But it wasn't just dinner. It was so much more. He nervously adjusted his tie, yes his tie, before turning to greet the love of his life...

The door opened and she stepped into view. What a vision, a stunning vision of pure beauty. His heart welled up with love. She stepped towards him smiling.

"A tie? What's the occasion?" she joked nervously. But Eddie was too awe struck to join in.

"Rachel. You look beautiful. Absolutely exquisite." he murmured He was mesmerised by her beauty. He smiled widely as he helped her into her coat. _'My God she's gorgeous' he thought to himself._

"Thank you Eddie and you look very smart too. A tie does you the world of good." she told him.

He was so proud that she was accompanying him for dinner. As they stepped out of the hotel and into the snowy night he offered her his arm and his heart skipped a beat when she accepted...

* * *

After dinner...

Dinner had passed in a blur. Neither of them cared much for what they were eating, they were just so wrapped up in each other. The waiter delivered them their cheque

"Was everything to your satisfaction sir?" he asked politely.

"Oh yes, thank you" Eddie answered.

"You have the most beautiful wife sir. Love is definitely in the air tonight no?"

They sat in stunned silence; this man had made an assumption which felt so natural. Eddie didn't know how to react so he simply said

"She is beautiful isn't she?" before paying the cheque and leading Rachel out of the restaurant. The snow was falling thick and fast and the air was freezing.

There was a slight awkwardness between them as they walked down the street.

"Eddie... let's walk a while - it's a beautiful night." Rachel asked him. Exactly what he had been about to suggest

. "Sound's perfect" he told her.

She looped her arm through his as they continued to walk and it felt so natural not even an action - an extension of herself.

They had come to be standing opposite the Arc De Triumph, which was beautifully illuminated in the snowy night. Neither one spoke as they took in their surroundings. All around them were couples just like them, huddled close, sharing a secret, a joke a ... kiss? One man was bent low holding a shimmering diamond ring towards his love. Love was all around them. Eddie longed to pull Rachel close, to kiss her, to run his hands through her hair, over her body. But he couldn't risk their fragile relationship - could he?

Rachel looked into his eyes; he seemed to be experiencing some kind of emotional battle. She wanted to make it ok.

"Eddie I- we ... there's something..." she started to talk. 'Come on woman tell him, you need to tell him - NOW' her inner voice screamed at her to stop being so bloody rational.

"Eddie - I think I love you" there she had said it - no messing about straightforward, take it or leave it. God she hoped he took it. Eddie was silent. Had he honestly just heard those words escape her lips? Had she honestly just said them - had Rachel Mason just told him she loved him? She looked like she was waiting for him to say something - anything.

He took that as his cue - "Oh Rach-" she cut across him.

"You know what Eddie it's fine. You don't have to explain I understand" she said curtly before turning and starting away from him...


	7. Chapter 7

...

But this time she was not getting away so easily. This had been her perfect excuse. Well it was certainly going to backfire. She hadn't let him finish. In the blink of an eye, Eddie had caught her by the crook of her elbow and pulled her in close to him.

"You didn't let me finish." he whispered into her hair. He tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Rachel you may just be the love of my life ok? I love you and I have waited so long for you to tell me that you love me too." his speech was short, full of emotion and utterly perfect. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She didn't know what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do. But was it wrong for her to do it? _'He loves you' she reminded herself._ She pulled away from him - _now or never, now or never..._

* * *

He watched her fighting herself and enjoyed it ever so slightly. If this was going to move up a level she was definitely going to be the one to do it.

He felt her inhibitions melting away like snow in the heat as she reached up a slinked her arms around his neck. She pulled him in close and waited on baited breath for him to react. He didn't, he was teasing her making her be the instigator of the very first kiss. She reached her head closer and closer until they were millimetres apart. This was it. Her body was buzzing with electricity and anticipation. She tried to hold out on him, but strength was failing her.

"I love you" she whispered as she touched her lips gently to his.

Her taste was so much better than he had imagined. The feel of her lips against his simply divine.

He tasted of heaven. Pure bliss, a guilty pleasure.

She pulled her lips gently away from him, searching his face, wondering if she lived up to his expectations. He certainly lived up to her fantasy.

"Rachel, you're prefect. It was perfect." he assured her as he pulled her into his embrace once more, she allowed herself to surrender to his whim as he pushed against her lips with desire and lust. His passionate tongue was impatient to explore the undiscovered cavern of her mouth and she obliged his silent request. She wanted more from this moment, she guided his hands to her waist and they naturally roamed this undiscovered territory. Her hands roamed his back, his hair, the perfection of his rugged neck. Bliss. This passion felt about ready to explode and she knew they both needed more from this moment. She pulled away from him.

"Eddie, I'm so scared. I haven't you know... In a while and I'm nervous "she admitted.

"Rachel making love is not the same as having sex. When we make love it will mean the world. We don't have to tonight you know. I can wait" he told her.

"Oh Eddie - why are you so perfect?" she whispered, kissing him again. Already this kiss felt so familiar, so right. His respect made her want him, right now.

"I love you Rachel Mason" he told her again and despite the snow Rachel Mason's heart melted that night in Paris...

They were completely consumed by their passion for each other. Neither of them had ever felt anything quite like this. They had been unable to disconnect from each other, save for the banal need to breathe. Rachel felt a warm feeling spreading through her body and she guessed that this was what love felt like. The temperature was ever dropping but despite this the two entwined figures seemed to be perfectly warm. Neither one was sure what time it was, but things like that hardly seemed to matter when everything about this moment, this one magical moment in time could go on forever. Finally Eddie pulled out of their impassioned kiss.

"Rachel I can't believe that this is really happening, I love you so much more than you know right now" he told her, his tone indicating that he honestly couldn't believe that she had finally allowed him to kiss her.

"Oh Eddie, we've wasted so much time - I..." but Eddie cut her off, he was not interested in who was to blame, he just knew that from this point forward no time would ever be wasted again.

"Rachel time doesn't matter anymore, we're together now and that's all that is important." he kissed her fore head lightly. It was freezing, she was shaking, her petite frame convulsing in this wintery night.

"Come on Rachel- Let's go back to the hotel - you're freezing" he told her, concerned.

"Oh Eddie, I don't feel cold - I have you to keep me warm" but even as she wrapped her arms around him and accepted his hug, she could feel her body protesting the biting chill of the beautiful snow. Eddie would hear no further protest, as he held her hand tight and guided her back to their luxurious room.

* * *

Once inside, Rachel could feel the heat tickling her body. Oh there was that familiar feeling of warmth after the cold. The kind of heat that made your body tingle and feel toastie, but there was also another kind of heat burning inside of Rachel at that moment - pure unadulterated lust for the man in front of her. She unbuttoned her coat slowly, seducing him with her every moment. She was careful to place the delicate fabric onto a chair as she went to him and passionately invited him into her welcoming embrace. Her lips found his out of instinct and her tongue danced against his as he deepened the kiss. Every now and then, Rachel's breath would catch as she realised that they had definitely moved up a level in this relationship. He pulled out of the kiss, and reigned feverish, light kisses across her face; she closed her eyes and succumbed to his will. He kept his movements light and ever changing, heightening her pleasure...

Eddie could feel her beginning to melt, beginning to succumb to the temptations of the pleasures he was offering, but he had to be sure that this was really what she wanted. He stopped abruptly.

"Rachel" he whispered "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her, he needed her to realise that he respected her and would love her no matter what her decision. Rachel wanted to laugh at him; did he really have to ask? wasn't she already confirming that this was exactly what she had always wanted from him? She looked deeply into his eyes,

"Eddie, I have never been so sure of anything in the whole of my life. You have to trust that I know exactly what I want and that's you - like this" she kissed him lightly sealing her speech.

Now that he was sure he didn't have to hesitate anymore. But he still had some surprises in store. He was losing control of his body, he was surrendering to her. He had to keep control of this situation... he swept her off her feet and...


	8. Chapter 8

**ADULT CONTENT WARNING!**

Having encouraged her to wrap herself around him, he carried her to the bed and delicately placed her down. It was only now that he appreciated the irony of the four poster bed - just made for moments like this. He loved the vulnerability and uncertainty that crossed her face as she waited for him to make his move; it reminded him of why he loved her.

"Rachel, I love you" he told her as he planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Eddie I know you do. I love you too" she told him, unable to hide her impatience. Eddie smiled to himself, it was going to make the moment even more magical. He began kissing her once more moving lower and lower, reaching her neck. Eddie lifted his lips and methodically placed beautiful butterfly kisses along her collarbone. He took pleasure from her reaction, the slackening of her body and guttural moan that was barely audible. He was going crazy, taking things slowly was heightening their pleasure, but it also caused them greater frustration, why did lovers always know how to torture each other?

He could wait no longer to explore her body further. His lips left her neck and searched lower, meeting her soft cleavage. He showered this new exposure with fresh kisses. She was thrilled by the way he felt on her body.

Now was the time for teasing. Eddie let his hands roam across Rachel's body, searching and committing every curve to memory. His hands met the slippery silk of her dress and suddenly he knew exactly what to do. He moved his hands lower still until he could feel the soft skin of her legs. Without warning he ran his hands quickly upwards along the surface of the dress, using the silk to increase her arousal. Judging by her reaction it had worked.

Rachel had been taken by surprise and she felt her body involuntarily tighten at the touch of the silk against her skin. Oh God why was he torturing her? She needed him inside of her - she burned for him. Literally. Eddie propped himself up above Rachel, noticing the stricken look on her face, Oh what it was to experience this beautiful expression, he kissed it away.

"Eddie..." she mumbled erotically, unable to hide her burning desire for him. Still he held out on her.

His head swiftly moved down her body, finding the stiff peaks of her breasts through the silk; he bent his head to each one in turn, sucking gently on the silk, encouraging the turgid flesh beneath to rise to him. She screamed out with pleasure her fingers digging into his back. She couldn't stand this any longer.

She pushed up hard against him, slamming him against the pillows as she lifted her leg and straddled him. He lay motionless, enjoying the fact that she had taken dominance in the relationship. She bent her head to his ear and sexily whispered

"It's my turn now Mr Lawson" she giggled at the control she had taken.

She kissed him hard; her tongue over powering his as her fingers furiously worked the knot of his tie loose. After several seconds, frustration took over and she ripped it away from him. Next she began undoing the buttons of his shirt, this too proved to be taking too long and she savagely removed the shirt (As well as all of its buttons - which scattered across the room).

She smiled naughtily as she took in the sight of his god like chest - so even and toned, with that slight softness that she loved. She roughly massaged him, taking his nipple in her mouth, causing a loud moan to escape his lips. She traced tender kisses down from his navel towards - the undiscovered land. Her fingers worked the buckle of his belt, forced the button and practically tore the zip down. Oh she would soon be in heaven.

She pulled frantically at his trousers rolling them down. She allowed him to kneel, to help her remove them. Only then did she realise what she had done.

"Big mistake Miss Mason" he crooned as he grabbed her. She fought for control, but he was too strong. Never had he imagined that this side of her existed. She was on all fours, held there by his muscular legs. He unbuttoned her dress, letting the fabric slacken as he went. She wriggled her arms out of it and kicked it off, £100 discarded on the floor.

His breath caught as he stared at her form in that beautiful lace underwear. She looked divine.

"Rachel" he whispered breathlessly against her. He shifted back to face her and she reached out to him biting his lip gently. He sat upright pushing her back so that her bottom rested upon his knees. She allowed him to control her - knowing that this was all she could ever want. His hands snaked around her back, expertly unclasping her bra. It fell easily away from her skin, and the terrible truth of the fire faced him. Neither spoke. Rachel suddenly became embarrassed grabbing in vain at her bra which he pushed away from her.

* * *

"Eddie... It's all right... you don't have to say anything... I want to stop now... I want this to be over" she said although even as she said the words she couldn't have regretted anything more. She began to pain stakingly disentangle her body from him, but he was holding her tight.

"Rachel, you don't want this to stop. Please don't leave me... I love you. I don't care about your scar. It's beautiful. You're beautiful. You're alive. Please don't stop."

She was overcome by a rush of emotion. Why did he have to be so bloody perfect? She placed a kiss upon his lips

"Thank you for accepting me" she told him. She resumed the pace of their passion. She pushed herself down onto his knees as she fought for dominance in their kiss. His hands caressed her bottom, massaging it slowly, causing languorous moans of extreme pleasure to escape her, she had touched heaven and they had not even started.

"Yes, Yes Yes Eddie" she screamed. He knew he had eradicated any worries she may have previously held.

He smiled knowing that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. He placed feverish kisses down her body, as he silently asked her permission to move things up a level.

"God I thought you'd never ask" she giggled nervously as she was pushed into the pillows once more.

She arched her back, as he gently pulled her lacy knickers away from her. She was free. He felt himself harden at the sight of her beautiful body in its entirety. He couldn't wait much longer. He hastily removed his boxers, which joined everything else on the floor.

"Rachel" he moaned against her navel. She could feel his readiness for her, and she couldn't have been more ready for him.

"Now Eddie... Oh God... Oh Please... Please... NOW!" she screamed into him. He needed no further prompt as he lowered himself tenderly inside her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he filled her. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, not wanting to miss a beat.

She was so nervous, she hadn't made love anyone, ever (sure she had engaged in sexual relationships but never like this) and she wanted desperately to get it right - especially for this man. She searched his face for some indication that she wasn't doing it right. She bit her lip

"Rachel - you're doing fine. You're bloody amazing" he reassured her, seemingly reading her thoughts. He held her hands above her head as he began to rock her gently. She matched his pace, writhing and arching her back to his time. Bloody hell, this was so perfect. Almost like a dream - it was lasting forever. They stayed connected this way for what seemed like hours - realising all of their dreams. Suddenly Eddie felt himself surge, he didn't want to go over the edge without her, and he looked down at her, searching her face for the expression that would tell him.

"Together" she whispered clasping his hands as she went straight to Nirvana.

* * *

"Oh My God Eddie" she sighed moments later as they lay together in the lazy haze of making love "That was life altering" she added.

"The feeling is mutual Rachel. You are the love of my life." he confirmed as he held onto his tiny piece of heaven...


	9. Chapter 9

The wintery sunshine glinted through the pale curtains, illuminating the two sleeping figures in the fairytale bed. If you looked closely, it could be said that there was a kind of magical bubble surrounding them both, keeping them from the realities of the world. On the street below them a French busker could be heard singing romantic songs at this early hour of the morning. It was the sound of his mellow voice which roused Rachel from her slumber. As she pushed the fogginess of sleep from her mind, she came to the realisation that she had been dreaming again. She berated herself for having been so vividly inside of the dream this time. But it had felt so good - so magical.

Rachel resigned herself to yet another lonely, lazy Saturday - without him. Rachel suddenly felt cold, she couldn't explain why. It was so strange, she was only in her bed as usual, and warm in her pyjamas so why was she so cold. She looked down on herself - she was completely naked.

Rachel blinked her eyes, over and over again. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP she yelled internally. This was so weird. She settled her head back on the pillow, but it was moving. She levered herself up and let out an audible gasp as she realised that the 'pillow' was not really a pillow at all - rather it was a bare chest - the chest of Mr Lawson. She hadn't been dreaming all of this was really happening. She had really told Eddie that she loved him. They had really made love. He had really accepted her. She said a silent prayer as she allowed herself to relax into his embrace. She lay like this for a while until she heard him begin to stir. She levered herself above him and planted a soft kiss to his lips. Eddie's face spread into a lazy, sleep filled smile as the reality of last night settled on him.

* * *

"Morning gorgeous" Rachel purred sexily as she waited for him to open his eyes. It didn't take long; he didn't want to miss a moment of her beauty. He was mesmerised by the way the sunlight reflected on her auburn hair and made her look like she was on fire.

"Morning yourself" he returned her kiss. They both lay in a stupor, wondering how on earth they had lived without each other.

A while later they were both dressed and had just enjoyed a breakfast of croissants and coffee. They were both dreading having to go to this conference since they both just wanted to spend the day with each other. They had one more night then they would have to travel back and resume normal life at Waterloo Road.

"Rachel - can't we just skip the conference?" Eddie whined at her.

"Mr Lawson - I hope you're not suggesting that we should play truant?" she giggled, knowing that this was exactly what they both wanted.

"What if I am?" Eddie asked cheekily.

"Well then, I think you'd have to be punished." she told him frankly.

"Erm I like the sound of that" He answered.

"Eddie Lawson - you have a one track mind and by the way neither of us are missing that conference." she berated him.

"Come on" she said, holding out her hand and pulling him up. He dragged his feet like a school boy the entire way to the conference suite.

"Rachel there's still time to back out you know - no one's seen us" he whispered mischievously. As if on cue a petite French woman appeared.

"Ah Miss Mason and Mr Lawson from England I presume?" she asked them in heavily accented English.

Busted they both thought.

"Yes, that's us" Rachel replied, pushing the disappointment from her voice as she adopted her power house professional persona. They took up their seats.

* * *

4 hours later...

"What a bloody waste of time!" Eddie exclaimed, exasperated at having spent the last four hours listening to the bored tone of Professor Jacques Soniere PHD. For God's Sake wasn't Jacques Soniere the name of that dead guy in that film - what was it the Da Vinci Code? Who would want a name from a film?

"Oh Eddie Stop whining - you're worse than Bolton - _"yo miss man Paul's drooling all over Janeece man innit"_ she tried her best Bolton Smilie impression.

Eddie laughed out loud at this, she could be so spontaneous, totally off the wall.

They walked around the beautiful city as a fresh layer of snow began to fall thick and fast. Rachel snuggled close to him as they walked - revelling in the thought that this was exactly what she had imagined.

"Eddie I am so happy right now." she told him honestly.

"Me too sweetheart. Believe me." he replied kissing her forehead.

"So tell me, just how are you planning on punishing me then?" He jibed returning to their earlier conversation. She ignored him, playfully punching him in the arm.

"OOWW!" he complained, as they continued to saunter around in the Parisian snow.

"So... Just how should we spend our last night in Paris?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well I did have one thought..." he whispered as he started to place knee weakening kisses along her jaw, down towards her collarbone. Rachel was in Parisian heaven...

* * *

Rachel had enjoyed this weekend so much. Save for the mundane fact that they had still had to attend that conference and have their data scrutinised by a man who had never and would never experience the duties of two busy management team members at Waterloo Road comprehensive. She had been in heaven since that first magical kiss and she really wasn't sure that she was at all ready for this all to end. Being alone with Eddie was really giving her the opportunity to get to know him on a personal level. She had come to the realisation that he had not once given her a reason to doubt that she was totally in love with him and that their live together could be utterly perfect so long as she allowed it to be.

"Eddie, I don't think I want to go home - can't we just stay here forever?" she whined at him.

"Well sweetheart, that may just be the best idea I've ever heard but there is just a slight problem -" he trailed off.

"What's that then?" Rachel asked him

"Well - you see, we are in fact at this very moment ten thousand feet above ground, on the way home to Rochdale" he giggled at her ignorance.

"Urrgh - I almost forgot about being a head teacher" she sighed.

"Well, Miss Mason - I find that very hard to believe!" Eddie told her honestly, the more time he spent with Rachel, the more he knew that being headmistress of Waterloo Road was what she had been born to do. They both laughed.

Touching down at the airport at 4.30 am seemed ungodly. Trust Rachel to book a flight which would return them in time for school in a few hours time. As Eddie drove Rachel home, he had wistful thoughts for the fairytale they had been living for the past couple of days. What if things were different now that that found themselves back on home soil? In Paris, Eddie had gotten the feeling that anything could happen, but here, where she was stronger - he had no idea. Rachel had been experiencing similar thoughts, but had decided not to voice them. Whatever was to come for them, they knew only this - that they had to be together...

* * *

Back to life, back to reality...

Rachel had bid a rather reluctant farewell to Eddie at 5am, as they both agreed that it would best to keep their relationship low key until they both had come to terms with exactly what this meant to them. She had wanted nothing more than to invite him inside, to lay down beside him and to wake up in an hour to find him still there, but Rachel knew that nothing was going to change between now and 9 o clock so she told herself to stop being ridiculous and grow up. She climbed into her bed and allowed herself to be taken over by dreams of him...

In his pokey little apartment across town, Eddie was still experiencing intense euphoria owing to the fact that he was in a relationship with Rachel Mason. He had had to repeat this in his head several times before his conscious mind would allow him to believe it. He had truly wanted nothing more than to go inside with her and it had taken all of his will power to refrain from doing so. The reason for doing so had been because he knew Rachel too well. Sure, she might have admitted that she was in fact in love with Eddie and then given him one of the best nights of his entire life, but Eddie also knew that this would be a private affair.

Anyone, who was intimately close to Rachel (and in truth he couldn't think of many besides himself) would know that Rachel was, for all intents and purposes two people. There was her very public persona, the one that all the pupils came up against on a daily basis, and then there was the softer, more vulnerable Rachel. She was the one who was afraid of failure, afraid of humiliation, afraid of losing face with her colleagues and she was also the Rachel who was so afraid of fire that she still had night terrors. She was the Rachel who never let anyone close, who held barriers which could not be broken. Until now. Until Eddie. Eddie knew that he was the one who could put her completely at ease, who could listen to anything and never love her less. He was the one who loved her. The Rachel he knew was the one he was in love with - that was the only Rachel that there was - he just wasn't sure that she knew this for herself. He rolled over to face his clock, a few more hours and they could be together again. With this thought safe in his mind, he drifted into a languorous snooze of anticipation...

Morning...

Rachel had practically bounced out of bed at 6 am sharp. Ever the organised headmistress of course. She took a shower and stood in front of her wardrobe (now crammed full of beautiful outfits) deciding which outfit would best suit her mood today. She was so in love that she felt like her heart was about to burst. Love, she thought to herself, me in love - I would have never thought it would be possible. She chose a rather beautiful red polo neck jumper dress, fitting for the cold weather but symbolic of the passion she was feeling today.

Eddie was still lying in bed, completely unaware that he was about to be late for school. He was totally consumed by his dream of Rachel and quite frankly he couldn't care less about teaching today. Just as his dream was reaching a particularly interesting point, Eddie heard a shrill beeping somewhere near his ear. He roused himself reluctantly to find out who the hell had interrupted him. He snapped his phone open and pushed read. He was glad he did.

From Rachel Mobile:

Hey Gorgeous,

Hoping this will get you out of bed - I know you're sleeping you lazy toe rag - so get up RIGHT NOW.

See you at school.

Millions of XOXOs

Love Rxxx

That was certainly worth getting out of bed for...


	10. Chapter 10

Although Rachel was kind of glad that they had decided to travel to school separately (avoiding suspicion), she was disheartened when she arrived at 7.45 to find that his car was not there. She had known that a simple text would probably not rouse an incredibly tired Eddie from his bed and was now regretting not having called him instead. She pulled her car into her usual spot and proceeded to collect her bag from the boot. She was feeling a little dejected as she entered the familiar old building. As she stepped through the security alarms, she was caught in the early morning winter sunlight which illuminated this building and it reminded her of its shabby beauty. She began to panic as she reached her office, replaying _that_ night in her mind over and over wondering if Eddie was starting to have regrets that she just couldn't seem to muster. She couldn't think of anything that was less than perfect, but maybe she had not been what he had expected. She groaned as she entered the office, only to be greeted by a mountain of paperwork. _'Great' she thought to herself_. This was exactly how she loved to spend her Monday mornings. Honestly. Or not. As she made her way through the stack, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the clock above the door. It was 8.30 and the pupils were starting to arrive but still there had been no sign of him. Of course she had tried to phone him but it had gone straight to answer phone and despite her desperation to see him, she didn't want to appear this way to Eddie. She needed to keep some ounce of self respect.

* * *

The school was buzzing with that pre Christmas excitement that always seemed to take over a school. Pupils and staff were currently putting all their efforts into the Waterloo Road charity week which culminated in a huge 'Rock-mime' filled with Christmas cheer. Rachel had always loved the idea of Christmas but being an prostitute and then a strict professional had inevitably led to her spending a rather Bridget Jones- esque singleton Christmas, whereby every Christmas party she attended meant that she was surrounded by loved up couples. It was always a painful experience. Maybe this year it could be different... then again as she looked at the clock for the hundredth time that morning she realised that maybe her imagination was running wild again...

* * *

Rachel had given up wondering where he was by 9.30. It was obvious that he wasn't coming in today and she tried to tell herself that she didn't care. But inside her heart was breaking. How could he do a thing like this? She had let her barriers down for him; she had let him get closer than any other person she knew. She had admitted her true feelings for him and they had made love to one another and how wonderful that had been. Didn't he feel the same way? Didn't he understand what this was doing to her? Didn't he realise that she was dying inside? She had risked her professionalism for him and he had thrown it back in her face. The more she thought about it, the less she felt upset. Instead she felt rage and anger - how dare he do this to her? Just after 10 'o' clock there was a knock at the door. Despite all her best efforts, Rachel could not stop her heart from involuntarily skipping a beat. What if it were him? She controlled her emotions as she shouted

"Come in!" ensuring that it was devoid of any emotion. The door opened a crack and her heart sank.

"Hi Rachel - sorry to bother you but I just wanted to run an idea by you" Matt Wilding told her as he entered the office. She smiled at him, but despite this, Matt felt a sort of tension in the air that he could almost cut with a knife.

"Umm sure Matt. Sit. Sit." She had been forced to repeat herself when a rather nervous looking Matt had not taken up the offer. He obliged, slipping into the seat.

"Ok so what was this idea then?" she asked him, unable to hide the boredom in her voice.

"Err Well... It was about... Rachel are you alright?" Matt changed tack when he realised that his boss was looking out of the window wearing a 'bull in the china shop' expression.

"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN HERE?" she blasted at Matt. He needed no prompt as to who she was referring to as her finger was pointedly jabbing at the over sized 4 b y4 in the car park.

"Oh... um... not sure... actually I think he's been here since about 9, why?" Matt asked her, a sense of something suspicious was beginning to dawn upon the drama teacher. That's what people always forgot, that he was in fact head of drama and therefore, an excellent judge of emotion. She took a moment to compose herself, before answering

"Oh no reason, he just missed an important meeting this morning, a meeting pertaining to the conference we attended at the weekend." She added, immediately regretting it. She had the distinct impression that she may have just let the cat out of the bag so to speak.

"Oh ok. I'll let him know." Matt replied, not betraying any of the excitement he was currently feeling.

"So anyway Matt, what can I do for you?" she asked returning to the matter in hand.

"Ah yes" Matt started "Well it's about charity week. Some of the kids were wondering if it would be ok to throw a 'Christmas fancy dress ball' on Friday evening after the Rock mime and everything." he continued - testing the idea. He knew (as did the rest of the staff - that this was in fact not the idea of the pupils, in fact it was the idea of the staff, a plan as it were to get the management team a little 'closer' if you knew what they meant). But it seemed that they had already taken care of this particular issue all by themselves.

Rachel contemplated this for a while and decided that it would be a perfect way to celebrate Christmas.

"Great Matt. That sounds fantastic. Extend invitations to the entire staff. Yes perfect." she was becoming quite excited by the idea.

"Ok, sure I will. Thanks Rachel" Matt said before hurrying out of the office in time to grab a coffee as the morning break bell sounded. As he rounded the corner, he bumped right into Eddie.

"Oh... Someone's in trouble" Matt chuckled as he noticed Eddie's hurried sprint towards the office...

* * *

Oh God. She was going to go mad. What the Hell had he been thinking of, he may just have ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him in his whole life. He reached the stairs to the office and took two, no three at a time. Time really was of the essence in this situation and it was as though every little grain of time that slipped away from him took her further and further away. He had to fix this right now. As he passed Brenda, who was quietly speaking into the phone, she gave him a knowing look, which told him everything he needed to know. He had screwed up and she thought he was leaving her. He wasted no time getting his entry approved by her, as he doubted she would let him in anyway. He burst through the door and almost fell as a result of the speed he was going at. He took a moment to regain composure before daring to look her way...

She was bent over her desk, concentrating hard on the paperwork in front of her; in her left hand she nursed a cup of coffee and was casually ignoring the disturbance he had caused. He didn't speak for a while, instead choosing to clear his throat. She still did not look up so he tried again,

"Hello Rachel" he kept it simple. She was silent for a few more seconds.

"Oh so the invisible man returns" she said evenly, not a hint of sarcasm, just disappointment. She avoided eye contact as she got up walked around her desk and left the office with a paper in her hand. A few minutes later she returned, closing the door silently behind her. He could no longer hear Brenda outside so he assumed she was about to shout.

"Where were you?" she asked pointedly, it was almost a whisper.

"Rachel - I can explain - -it's not because... because we... well we... it's not because of you... well it kind of its" he stifled.

"Oh well I'm glad that you weren't an hour late because you have a professional issue with your BOSS." she hissed poisonously.

What was going on? she was acting as though nothing had happened between them, and she was acting the way she had before the conference. She was acting as though she hated him.

"Rachel I don't understand. What's changed? Just let me explain..."

She cut across him

"If you didn't like the sex you could have just said, instead of totally ignoring me" she spat.

'Sex'. The way she had said the word made it sound seedy and degrading, not at all like the love making he remembered.

"Rachel what's wrong? I thought you understood. It wasn't sex. We made love for Christ's sake." he was beginning to match her anger.

"It seems to me that you're the one looking for excuses to forget me. Do you regret what happened Rachel? honestly?" he had suddenly realised exactly what the problem was. Rachel was shocked by the turn of events, it wasn't her who had been avoiding him, and she regretted nothing less.

"How dare you? Don't you dare turn this round on me!" she yelled. Although she had avoided answering, she most definitely did not regret making love to Eddie. She was past angry now and he knew that no amount of talking would convince her of his reason for absence. He knew how he must proceed. He stopped her sharp tongue with a kiss. Not just any kiss, a kiss that said _how could you doubt me? I love you. I need you. I can explain._ All at once. Although she did not want to, it was her instinct to respond to him. Her tongue searched his mouth, seeking out the explanation, whilst her hands roamed his back. She felt her concerns drift away as she became ready to listen to him. He broke away from the kiss, a smile fixed on his face, and this was what he had been missing all morning.

"Now you listen to me" he started. "I would never, never give this up ok. I would never leave you. How could I? when I love you so much." he finished.

"The reason I was late, is that I've been working on a little surprise for you." he watched this register on her face. She hated surprises, preferring to always be in control.

"Eddie- I..." she whined at him. She hated surprises.

"Good surprise. I promise" Eddie whispered close to her ear. "But you have to trust me" he told and before she knew what was happening, she had been blindfolded and felt his strong arms guiding her out of the office...

He was busy trying to distract her from their true route. He knew that she would know every crevice of this building that she loved so much, so in order for his surprise to be truly a surprise he really did need a bit of a mystery tour.

* * *

Although Rachel would always outwardly protest to surprises, she was actually becoming quite excited. That being said, she couldn't quite decide whether that was in fact due to the surprise that awaited her, or the proximity of the man that she loved. She was all too aware of his closeness. She could feel him pressing himself tightly against her body, she knew that his mouth was somewhere near her ear as she felt his breath tickling the hair at the side of her face. As she continued to be lead on, she was becoming more and more resolved that her excitement had nothing what so ever to do with whatever the surprise was. No it was the erotic fantasies that were running through her mind that was making her pulse race. At several points on their journey, Rachel had experienced the urge to push him away. They were not doing their best to conceal their relationship from the staff and pupils, but this had been a fleeting thought which had been swiftly replaced by self indulgent thoughts of Eddie.

He was all too aware of her constant battle with her emotions. He could tell that every inch of her body wanted to reach out to him, but he also knew that it was every inch of her professionalism that was stopping her from doing just that. They were nearing their destination and he couldn't wait to see her reaction. He and the English team had spent all morning preparing the surprise and he knew that it would be worth it. She felt him steadying her as they came to stop and he rapped three times on the door in front of them.

"Are you ready Miss Mason?" he asked her teasingly close to her face. She took several seconds, suppressing the urge to find his lips with hers.

"Ok Lawson let's just get it over with." she replied keeping up her 'I hate surprises' facade. He let her hands fall back down as he untied her blind fold.

"Merry Christmas Rachel." he said as the doors were opened...

* * *

**Welcome (back) to Paris Miss Mason.**

Rachel's breath caught as she took in what lay before her. Never had she imagined that the surprise would be anything like this. She couldn't believe that all this effort had been made just for her.

"Oh Eddie, it's beautiful" she told him as he came to stand by her side. She stepped further into the assembly hall to better appreciate her surroundings. There was a majestic looking Christmas tree at the foot of the room, decorated with hundreds of tiny baubles and delicate white fairy lights that sparkled. Rachel had never seen such a large tree as this and it would have looked out of place had it been anywhere but in this oversized hall. But the Christmas tree was only the icing on the Christmas cake as Rachel came to fully understand the other decor in the room. It reminded her of the time she had spent in Paris. The pillars in the room were decorated with gleaming fairy lights, the way the balcony of their room had been. Rachel climbed up onto the stage and looked across the rest if the hall. There opposite where she was standing was a model of the Arc de Triumph just as it had been in Paris. It was the best Christmas present she had ever received.

"Welcome back to Paris Miss Mason" Eddie whispered seductively. His presence had caused something odd to happen to Rachel. As the stood there, as they had done on the balcony, Rachel was reminded of her little confessional, and the humiliation she had felt when it had seemed she was going to be rejected. She also remembered the tenderness of that first kiss. She recalled the nervousness she felt when he had begun to undress her, the thought of him being repulsed by her scar and the feeling of acceptance. For the second time in as many days Rachel reached Parisian Heaven...

Rachel knew that this Parisian theme had been masterfully created by Eddie to ensure that over the remaining week of term, she would not have an excuse to forget Paris. (Not that she would ever want to) but what she couldn't understand the relevance to Waterloo Road. Eddie could see the confusion on her face and he was glad of it.

"Eddie, why have you done all of this... I mean I know why... but what does any of that have to do with Waterloo Road?" she asked him, her confusion clear.

"Well, you see, I ran into Matt this morning and he told me he was planning a big fancy dress ball to celebrate the end of term." he started. He let this register with her before continuing.

"So I had a thought about the type of fancy dress we have... and I came up with a Parisian Masquerade ball. You know what Paris means to me." he added.

"Oh Eddie it's so beautiful, and so thoughtful of you. Why do you always have to be so perfect?" she asked him.

"Well I guess it's in my nature Miss Mason." he replied cheekily. Rachel socked him playfully on the arm. It was these moments which reminded her of why she had fallen for him.

While the two of them shamelessly flirted with each other on the 'balcony', Steph had been watching the whole exchange with great interest. She had known all about the surprise for Miss Mason and had wanted to be here when Eddie received the rollicking of his life. However, it was Steph who had been in for the surprise because in fact her 'professional' boss had reacted in exactly the opposite way. It had been mildly entertaining to watch her go all gooey at the sight of the Parisian themed hall. Miss Haydock had therefore, been keeping an extra close eye on the senior leadership team. She had spotted an unusual friendliness in their manner and had therefore decided to put a plan in motion which would test this new found jovial spirit. Her 'sharp' perception of other people's affairs told her that they had not yet passed the boundary of friendship however she viewed the Masquerade ball as the perfect opportunity to push her seniors in the direction of love. If only she had been able to hear the exchange between them at that very moment, she would have realised that all her scheming had been entirely wasted...


	11. Chapter 11

Oh yes, anyone who was close to couple on the balcony would definitely be able to tell Miss Haydock that any scheming would be totally un - necessary. In fact the head teacher and her deputy were standing so close, the edges of one person and the beginnings of the other were very nearly blurred. Of course no one was paying them the slightest bit of notice since the enigmatic Stephanie had left to formulate Plan Reddie. At that particular moment, it was questionable as to whether the couple would have cared if anyone was indeed watching them, so wrapped up were they in each other.

"Oh Eddie, this is so perfect. In honesty I wasn't so keen on Matt's fancy dress idea anyway. A masquerade ball seems so much more sophisticated." She crooned.

"Oh you're more than welcome sweetheart. I just wanted to remind you of Paris that's all"

"Oh and which particular memory of Paris were you hoping I would be drawn too Mr Lawson?" She whispered seductively, at that very moment, the sound of a particularly animalistic moan sprang into her memory.

"Well maybe later I'll show you" he teased.

Rachel was happy for the rest of the day. All the tension she had felt this morning had melted away and the doubts she had been holding about Eddie's commitment had been banished and suppressed. Safe in the knowledge that she and Eddie were ok, she whizzed through her paperwork in super quick time, becoming more and more impatient for the lunch bell to sound.

Eddie was finding the sense of concentration he was feeling incredibly strange. He guessed that it was because he had everything he had spent his lessons wanting right there in front of him. Since he and Rachel had gone to Paris Eddie had experienced an overwhelming sense of calm, the like of which he found unsettling - as though something was about to turn this calmness inside out. But for the moment, he simply wanted to settle into the relationship and enjoy time which had previously been wasted. But right now - what he wanted most of all was for the lunch bell to ring.

* * *

**Lunch time...**

Steph had practically galloped through the corridors on the way to the staffroom. You couldn't get her wrong, she was always enthusiastic to get there, but today she was particularly looking forward to the lunch hour, it meant a whole hour of focussed scheming with her favourite partner in gossiping crime Matt Wilding, and his rather unwilling but innocent scapegoat of an assistant the rather nice but (in Steph's aged opinion) too sugary sweet Jasmine Koreshi. Several times on her journey from the lost land that was the language lab -strategically placed at the furthest reaches of the school - and the hallowed hall that was the staff room, Steph had collided with students and staff alike, none of whom had ever seen Miss Haydock run so fast in her life. She had dodged the security room, preferring her scheming to a quick session of cuddles with Dave. As she skidded through the staff room door, she had to grab the door for support as she steadied herself on her killer heels.

"Whoa... slow down Gonzales" mocked Matt, sipping on his coffee, in a rather drama teacher sort of way.

"No time... Got to start... only a week to go..." Steph replied through great heaving puffs of the breath that she had lost on her way.

Matt was intrigued, seeing Steph this excited about anything was rare since Maxine had died, so he knew it must be good.

"OK then partner, how can I help?" he enthused.

"Well. I knew I could count on you." she answered - launching into her latest plan.

* * *

Eddie wasn't sure what to do. He wanted nothing more than to meet her in her office, but after their hostility, he was certain that it would look odd if they were seen engaging in the Christmas spirit. So he did what he did best, pretended to be avoiding her and headed straight for the staffroom. As soon as he entered, the staff went quiet, before starting up idle conversation pertaining to... nothing. Judging by the look on Steph's face, they were plotting something illegal. He made himself a coffee before taking his usual seat in the corner.

Rachel was highly frustrated. She needed him to take her tension away but it had been twenty minutes and still there was no sign of him. She put down her pen and pushed away from the desk. If he wasn't coming to her by choice, she would make him come out of necessity...

* * *

**The staffroom...**

Eddie was incredibly bored, he had just finished a rant with Steph this time it concerned well, whatever it was that Eddie had just spent the best part of twenty minutes arguing against. He just wanted to see her. Little did he knew his wish was about to come true.

Rachel had been debating the way she would get his attention. She decided that since all the staff still thought they hated each other, this would be the way she would play it. She threw the door open and charged into the room. Her cheeks flushed with colour as she noticed him, out of lust not anger but still she could work the situation to her own advantage.

"MR LAWSON. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY THAT I'VE HAPPENED UPON YOU WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN SLACKING!" she yelled. The room descended into an awkward silence as they all waited to see what would happen next. None seemed more shocked that Eddie, who sat looking like he'd just been slapped. She advanced on him still blazing.

"Mr Lawson - were you aware that we had a very important meeting this lunchtime pertaining to your _performance management_?" She lowered her tone, a hint of tease in her voice. When she was sure that she had sole view of Eddie, she gave an almost undetectable wink. He caught it.

"Oh yes. Umm... that meeting... err yes... sorry I was just grabbing something to eat, but I was just on my way" he role-played.

Grantly sniggered; it was nice to see someone else on the receiving end of the wrath of the fury.

"Yes well I'm sure this indiscretion will affect the report I will be writing with regard to your _performance."_ To anyone else it would seem like an incredible threat but they both knew what she meant.

"As you were" she almost barked at the others as she followed Eddie from the room.

* * *

Once she was sure they were clear of any ear wigging, she couldn't help the fit of giggles she had been suppressing.

"Eddie, you should have seen your face" she told him after she had laughed so much it felt like her sides were going to split.

"Rachel, you know you really had me going for a minute back there" Eddie replied, embarrassed but elated.

"Oh really? Well then next time we have a meeting do me the courtesy of not being twenty five minutes late." She answered mockingly.

"Oh I'll remember that. Next time we have an important meeting I'll just _do_ you" he laughed.

"You know Miss Mason, showing me up in there really is going to mean some punishment" he added.

"Oh really?" she mocked - "Well you'll have to catch me first." she continued, before taking off at top speed and tearing towards the office.

* * *

As Rachel reached the stair case to the office, the foolishness of what she had just done caught her up and she berated herself. But then she was overcome by lust. She took the stairs two at a time sprinting through the office door. Only then did she remember that she had asked Brenda to work through lunch today.

"Brenda - you can go to lunch if you like. I can manage this paperwork by myself."

"Well I'm sure you can" Brenda replied knowingly but she was not foolish enough to pass up her lunch break. Rachel had never liked Brenda. It had been such a shame that Bridget had left. She used to be a laugh. Until maternity leave had taken hold and now she was stuck with Brenda- sour faced and stoic. No matter. She had to hide from him.

She entered the office and back slowly towards the desk. As she reached her chair, she was blocked by something. She felt behind her and recognised the familiar softness of him. How had he beaten her here? She was just about to turn around and ask him when he had secured the blindfold tightly around her.

"Eddie" She moaned at him again, but he did not reply. She heard him walk around the desk towards the door; she heard the click of the lock. They were not going to be disturbed now. Her elation was high.

* * *

**Behind closed doors...**

He was behind her again, close to her ear. It was incredible how sharp your hearing became when you couldn't see. She could hear the steady rise and fall of his breathing; she could hear that he was still. She felt his lips brush the side of her face moving slowly down towards her collarbone, only her stupid jumper dress was in the way - why had she chosen it? It made moments like this incredibly difficult. She turned to him about to tell him that she would help. But before she could say anything she was being moved towards the door. She surrendered to him. He pushed her gently against the door, moving her legs apart with his own feet. She felt extremely vulnerable in this position but she knew it was all part of the fun. She felt is hands moving down her body and she gave a shudder. He was crouched behind her, his fingers working the zips of her boots. She kicked them off as each one slid down. His hands caressed the bare skin of her legs, his lips and tongue tracing their curvature. She was aroused. Suddenly she felt him move violently up her body dragging the dress with him. He tugged it over her head and let it fall. He pushed his body tightly into hers, making her aware of his readiness for her. He untied the blindfold and twisted her towards him. She reached up and tugged at his lips with her teeth. She wanted this to move faster. They were just reaching their limit - about to reach oblivion when there was a harsh rapping on the door.

"Umm Miss Mason. There's an emergency you're needed right now!" Brenda's shrill voice shouted. The moment was gone...


	12. Chapter 12

**SOS please somebody help me...**

"Oh God Eddie - what#s gone wrong" Rachel breathed.

Although he could detect the concern in her voice, he was sure that there was also an edge of annoyance that their moment had been cut short.

"Rachel calm down, it'll be ok" Eddie told her steadying her nerves and suppressing the inevitable panic that perhaps there was another fire.

"Eddie I've got to go right now!" Rachel replied her hand reaching for the door.

"Well hold on as minute sweetheart, you can't go out just yet."

"Why is that Mr Lawson" she asked testily.

"Well I' m not sure that the pupils wish to know you THAT well - - well maybe the boys but..." he trailed off as the realisation hit her. She had been about to walk out of her office in only her underwear.

"Oh God" she mumbled again, desperately pulling her dress back on.

"Ok let's go" powerhouse Rachel told him moments later.

* * *

"Brenda what's going on, what's the emergency?" she asked coming out into the atrium of the office. Brenda said nothing for a moment, but a knowing look crossed her face.

"Ah Miss Mason glad you could join us" she answered sarcastically.

Rachel did not appreciate this remark at all and couldn't help but think that it had been above her secretary's station to make it. No matter, she could deal with Mrs I know what you've been doing in there later.

"Brenda please" Rachel repeated again.

"Well you see I'm not sure. Only I bumped into Mr Trenneman outside the second floor girl's bathroom by the science labs, and well he said you needed to be there urgently."

"Ok thank you. Eddie let's go" she called grabbing her walkie talkie from the charger and practically racing to the second floor.

The scene she was met with was of pandemonium. The first observation she made was that the school was indeed not on fire, and therefore, she would not have to experience painful flashbacks. The second thing she was relieved to observe, was that the school had not been knocked down by a drunken idiot. So where was the emergency?

She didn't have to wait long. As she an Eddie fought to get through she became aware that all the science classes were in fact observing the incident. She could hear heavy breathing along with the occasional scream. Also faintly audible were the comforting tones of several male voices. She had to get this spectatorship under control.

"OK YEAR EIGHT GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS WITH MISS PARKER! YEAR NINES WITH MR GOODFELLOW AND SIXTH FORM BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM! UNDERSTOOD?" she bellowed, satisfied when the pupils began to disperse.

"Flick, Marley hold up" she turned to the couple, hoping that they might shed some light on the situation.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"Well, Miss it's Chlo-" Marley started.

* * *

"Chlo's baby's coming and well, Miss Campbell came to help her, and she sort of fell and I couldn't wake her up and well I found Mr Clarkson and Mr Trenneman and tried to find you but- then I phoned 999 and they thought that I was playing a prank..." she came to an ended heaving in her breathe as she tried to control herself. Flick cut in.

"Well done Flick, you've done the right thing. Marley take her to my office and make her a sweet cup of tea. Whilst you're there, Ask Mrs. Miles to place a call to the emergency services immediately. Off you go" she replied, dismissing them.

Eddie I need you to keep an eye on things out here ok?" she told him curtly, before heading into the bathroom.

Rachel didn't know who to attend to first. In one corner Chlo was in labour, and currently wrenching Tom's hand right off. Donte was flapping around her. But at least she was conscious. More than could be said for Kim. This was her priority.

"Andrew - what happened?" Rachel asked, finding it hard to keep the panic out of her voice.

Silence.

Andrew was in too much shock to answer.

"Miss - I was in a lot of pain and Kim just happened to be passing, she ran into help me and she got a funny look on her face, she just keeled over and hit her head on the sink. Flick couldn't rouse her" Chlo told through heavy pants.

"Ok. Andrew - Andrew did Kim eat? would there be any reason why she would faint?" Rachel asked, fishing for answers.

"Well Kim ate with me, so no I can't think of any reason. Please let her wake up" Andrew replied.

Rachel bent low over Kim, her first aid training coming into play.

"Ok so here's what we do" Rachel said taking control of the situation...

* * *

Rachel was really not good in these sort of high pressure situations. Oh sure her cool exterior may inform onlookers to the contrary but the real Rachel, the one that only one other knew was totally freaking out. She had never experienced anything like this. Her dear friend was still not showing any sign of consciousness and one of her students was in so much pain that she was practically climbing the walls. Still Rachel thought that she was definitely holding up better than any of the men in the room. Andrew was clinging so tightly to Kim's hand that Rachel was sure that it would simply fall off. Tom was flustered from the exertion being placed on his hand, and Donte was so concerned for Chlo that Rachel could barely hear herself think. She had never delivered a baby so was really praying that Brenda had placed that phone call, although after several attempts at contacting her through the walkie talkie system Rachel was becoming increasingly certain that she was in fact ignoring her steadfastly.

Chlo was becoming ever more distressed and this was not good for her or the baby.

"Miss I'm scared" was all she kept crying. Rachel had taken over 'hand duty' to allow Tom to regain the feeling in his own fingers. She was currently trying to calm Chlo down enough to assess the progress of her labour.

"Chlo come on, breathe with me good girl, slowly, in and out that's it. Excellent" she was saying encouragingly.

"Miss I want my mum. I need my mum" Chlo told her again. She had been saying this repeatedly. This saddened Rachel because she knew that nothing she could do would allow Chlo this request. Instead she replied

"I know sweetheart, but you've got Tom and Donte and Rose will help I'm sure and let me tell you this, whilst I'm here nothing is going to happen to you or the baby ok?"

She waited, "Chlo?" she asked again.

Still no response, the girl was losing consciousness.

"Donte - you keep her talking - go on I need to check on Kim." In the other corner of the bathroom, Andrew was despondent, such was his shock.

"Andrew how are we doing over here?" she asked.

Nothing. But then Rachel didn't need to hear it from him to see that something was occurring.

"Andrew you need to let me have a look at her" she told him, bending low over her friend once more.

* * *

_The fog was clearing things were becoming clearer again. She could hear the distant mutterings of a soft comforting voice. A voice that was incredibly familiar. She couldn't understand what was going on. She could feel something cold beneath her, but she couldn't place exactly where she was. All she could remember was coming to work that morning and then... a terrifying scream. Someone needed help... she had to get there... had to help... thud... fog... another loud scream ... somewhere close... _

Kim opened her eyes. She was out of focus but she could see a face bent over her own, she could hear the buzzing of their lips. But she couldn't tell what they were saying. Kim laid still for a moment and suddenly it was like, the cotton wool feeling in her ears had been removed and she could finally understand again.

"Kim, Kim can you hear me?" Rachel was saying above her.

"Are you alright - how do you feel?"

Kim tried to process this information.

"Rachel" she murmured.

"I need..." she raised her hand and beckoned for her to come closer. Rachel was confused for a minute, but then realised what she wanted.

"Kim what happened?" Rachel asked still concerned.

Kim pressed her head firmly into Andrew's jacket which had been supporting her head.

"Well I heard -"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kim's explanation was punctuated loudly by Chlo's anguished screamed.

"Well that" Kim continued indicating the scream "and I knew I had to help. I found Chlo in here and I realised that the baby was coming and I turned to get some help and I just lost my balance and well that's when you found me" Kim finished, everything becoming clear.

"Why did you fall Kim?" Rachel pressed her.

Kim hesitated for a moment "Where's Andrew?" she finally whispered. Rachel thought this was slightly odd.

"He's right over there Kim, only I'm not sure he's aware that you're awake - do you want me to ask him to come over?" Rachel asked.

"No! Not yet!" Kim replied urgently.

"Kim what's going on? Why did you fall?" Rachel repeated her earlier question.

Kim waited and then finally explained:

"Well I knew that Chlo needed some help and I knew that Izzie, well she would want me to be there for her and I knew that you should be here too and well -"

Kim took some deep breaths

"I've been feeling off colour for the past couple of weeks and well I wasn't sure what was causing it, and then I've realised that I was you know _late_ and well I took the _test_ and it was positive and oh Rachel I'm pregnant" she finished with a sob.

"But Kim that's great you want a baby and I know you want Andrew's baby" she answered.

"Yeah but I'm not sure that Andrew will feel the same way" Kim replied through sobs.

"Well then you just have to ask him" Rachel told her as she went to break Andrew out of his reverie.

"Erm Rachel there's a bit of a problem" Tom called...

* * *

Rachel had been so wrapped up with her friend's shocking revelation that she had almost completely forgotten about the poor girl currently under the strain of an intense labour.

"What is it Tom? what's wrong?" she asked as she launched herself across the room. But Tom didn't need to tell her.

"Where's emergency services?" she screamed out. "Where the hell are they for God's sake?" she exploded. The situation was desperate right now and Rachel wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Tom, Donte will you just hold on to her hand, it's not going to be long now." she told them. It definitely wasn't. It seemed that baby was incredibly keen on entering the world. Not only had it travelled down the birthing canal but its head was already in the world. Rachel grabbed hold of the towels she had procured from Eddie and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Ok Chlo - now here's the deal - the baby's head is already out and we have to deliver the baby now. So when I tell you to push - you push as hard as you can. Try to push downwards into the ground - good girl" she instructed Chlo.

"Miss I can't I'm tired - what if the baby - Miss what if the baby..." Chlo started.

"Now remember what I told you - you just remember and everything will be fine" Rachel tried to comfort her.

They didn't have to wait long and of Tom and Donte could tell Rachel that the contraction was coming as Chlo wrenched their hands.

"Ok Chlo - now breathe and push as hard as you can" Rachel told her again.

"I can't, I can't" Chlo sobbed.

"Come on be brave there's a good girl" Tom crooned. Soon the pain became too much and Chlo had no choice but to oblige the wishes of her head teacher. As she pushed, she gave an earth shattering cry and the effort glowed pink on her face. But it was worth it, as the baby slid gracefully into Rachel's waiting hands.

Rachel was struck by an odd mixture of emotions as she looked down at the tiny baby girl. The room was still and quiet as Kim strained to see the baby and the others waited for the first cry. All of a sudden the baby's lungs began to function as she let out the loudest screaming cry, letting everyone know she wanted her mother. Rachel worked quickly on the cord and delivered the Placenta.

"Congratulations you two on the birth of your little girl." Rachel said as she handed the baby to Chlo.

"Ah! she's beautiful Chlo just like her mother and her grandmother" Tom said an air of sadness in his words.

"I wish she could be here" he said after a while.

"But she is" Chlo said "say hello to baby Izzie"

It was then that the paramedics came bursting in.

"Where's the emergency princess" the 'jack the lad paramedic' asked Rachel.

"The emergency has passed no thanks to you. By the way my name is Miss Mason and I am most certainly not you're princess" she snapped bitterly.

"Just for your interest" she added sarcastically "there is a young mother and her baby over there and over there is my head of art - she collapsed due to pregnancy" Rachel finished unable to contain her frustration at the lack of service.

"You're what Kim?" was all Andrew could say...

* * *

Andrew was in a state of shock. Could Kim really be-? How did he even feel about that? He wasn't sure to be honest. Of course he loved Kim more than anything else in the world but he was so sure that they'd always been careful. Were they really ready to handle parenthood after everything they had both experienced since his sabbatical to Rwanda? Another unknown. What he was sure of was that right now Kim needed him and that was all that mattered - technicalities could wait.

"Erm Rachel, you don't mind if I accompany Kim to the hospital do you?" Andrew asked tentatively.

"Andrew I would think there was something seriously wrong with you if you didn't ok - now go, call me later ok" She told him sternly.

"Yeah, right thanks Rachel" he answered before going to Kim and clutching her hand.

"Everything's going to be fine Kim ok?" he told her, needing Kim to be strong for him just as much as he needed to be for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Friday... the Christmas ball ... Adult content... again... ;-)**

Rachel was beginning to regret having invited the entire troop of Waterloo Road girls over to get ready for the ball. Not only was Rachel not used to the amount of noise they were producing, but also they had been steadily making their through the contents of her wine rack. She was not amused. All that she wanted to do right now was to light a romantic fire and curl up in front of it with her favourite deputy, but appearances dictated that she and Eddie were to be subjected to the sight of their students having rather too much of a good time at the end of term ball. Of course Rachel also had the staff's antics to consider, for it would be those which proved most interesting of all.

It seemed the girls were already off to a good start on the party atmosphere and Steph was more than a little tipsy at this early stage of the evening.

"Ok when you have quite finished consuming my entire stock of Christmas alcohol - we have a party to get ready for, remember?" She told them all in an authoritative tone she usually saved for the badly behaved children.

"Ok miss - when we've finished we'll let you know" Steph giggled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and flounced out of the room. If they weren't going to ready, she certainly wasn't going to be late. She wanted everything about tonight to be perfect. She wanted him again. It seemed so long ago that she had professed her love that night in Paris, so long since they had created magic. She burned to feel his hot lust and love once more. She was so consumed by her wanton thoughts that she barely registered the muffled sobs coming from her bedroom. But Rachel never lost her perceptiveness, it was what made such a good head teacher, so an ordinary person (so consumed in their own little bubble) would have missed them - but this was after all Rachel Mason and her instinct was to solve the problem.

* * *

She knocked on the door to her bedroom, which found odd, and then entered. She should have been able to guess who it would be taking refuge up here, absent as the person had been from the celebrations downstairs.

"Kim whatever's the matter?" she asked gently as she crossed to the bed. Kim jumped at this sudden intrusion to her sobbing.

"Oh Rachel, is this your room? I'm so sorry - I just- well - I just..." she broke off, sobbing.

"No, no Kim you're welcome to sit in here - it's quieter I can assure you. Come on now, talk to me, what's wrong." but Rachel could guess what was troubling her friend so.

"Have you spoken to Andrew about _things_?" she asked, knowing that this was the right question. Kim hesitated before finally realising she really needed someone to talk to.

"Well, it's just every time I try to bring the subject of our baby up - he skirts around it. Some days he can't even look at me and after Grace I will not abort this child. I just don't know what to do."

"Oh Kim, that's terrible that you're thinking like that. I know what we'll do." she paused

"Well then I'll do it - it's better than not knowing what to do" Kim pressed her as her friend paused.

"Well we make him fall back madly in love with you tonight - then we deal with everything else later" Rachel concluded.

"Sounds good to me" Kim conceded, wondering exactly how they were going to do it.

"So anyway" she wiped away her tears "How are things with you?" she asked probing for information.

"Anything interesting in Paris?" she continued a few seconds later. She smiled knowingly.

"Oh I forgot about Paris. Noting interesting happened really. Eddie wouldn't even talk to me half the time, not that I blame him. Then of course Mr Soniere attacked our data... you know..." she lied.

"Oh Rachel I'm sorry - I thought - well you know, I thought Eddie really loved you" Kim comforted. Rachel didn't reply, but secretly thought 'oh that he definitely does'.

"So Miss Campbell - ready to become an aristocrat?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

* * *

**Happily ever after?**

The school was buzzing with activity as Rachel pulled her car into her regular spot.

"OOOOH a party" Steph slurred - definitely too tipsy to be taken seriously.

"So Miss Mason - think Mr Lawson will recognise you?" Rose asked (all too aware that Steph's plan had been to make them both unrecognisable to the other)

"Why should I be interested if he recognises me?" she brushed off casually, though secretly her heart was racing. She hoped he didn't recognise her.

"Oh, Oh well - erm - no reason" Rose faltered, trying desperately not to give the plan away.

"Come on then" Rachel told them as they got out of her car.

Rachel's breath caught as she walked into the room. It looked just like their view from Paris. The room was dark and illuminated by the delicate fairy lights, strategically placed throughout the room. In the moment, Rachel re-experienced the nerves and the passion that had made that night so special. She took a moment to secure her head dress - ensuring that her give away hair was covered, pulling her ornate mask over her face, obscuring her completely. She circulated the room, observing the students' many interpretations of aristocratic glamour.

"Well" she said as Bolton and Janeece approached "very _aristocratic_" she said taking in the boob tube and mini skirt that Janeece was wearing. In fact the only aristocratic thing about her appearance was the handbag she clutched.

"Aw Miss it's _AristoRochdale_ man innit" Bolton argued as he pulled Janeece into an embrace. Rachel took a seat at a small table on the edge of the room as Steph announced that the festivities could begin. The music pounded and Rachel had to constantly remind herself of the theme of the night. Only the staff had taken the dress code seriously and this made Rachel giggle. She looked at her watch. 9.30 pm. Where on earth was he?

Suddenly a bout of slow music filled the floor and the students grabbed hold of each other preparing to practise their 'waltz' skills. The staff also took this opportunity to rise. Rachel spotted Tom and Rose making their way slowly around the room. Rachel also spotted Andrew whispering to Kim in the corner.

* * *

"Kim, you look amazing" Andrew crooned pressing a soft kiss to that tender spot behind her ear.

"I have been so stupid; of course I want this baby. Our baby. I just..." he continued

"You just what?" Kim said a harshness to her voice which had not been meant.

"Well I want to do this properly." He finished.

"What does that even mean Andrew? I can never tell what you mean." Kim said testily.

"Well Kim Campbell - what it means is - Will you be my wife?" Andrew answered. By this time everyone could see what was going on. Kim was in shock.

"What?" she breathed. "What did you ask me?" she clarified.

Andrew bent low on one knee "Kim will you marry me?" he asked again, all but shouting it for the world to hear.

"Oh I thought that's what you said" Kim answered. Still not what Andrew was hoping for. Kim took several minutes to think, but she already knew the answer.

"Of course I will marry you Andrew Trenneman." she told him. Andrew was overwhelmed. He produced a tiny blue box from his pocket and slipped the ring on her finger before standing to kiss his fiancé.

"Kim I love you so much." he told her honestly as he covered her mouth with his own.

* * *

Rachel felt her eyes tear up as she observed the exchange between them and she felt the pang of wanting her own fairytale prince to arrive. She looked impatiently at her watch again before scanning the room again. Suddenly a man rose and walked across towards her. Her heartbeat quickened. The man stopped before her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her, taking her hand. Upon hearing the voice, her heartbeat returned to normal. This was not the musical voice of Eddie, no this was the morose monotone Grantly Budgen obviously completely unaware that it was in fact his boss beneath the layers of silk and the eye mask. She wanted nothing more than to sit and wait but she also wanted to make him feel the pain of not being here.

"Of course Grantly " she replied allowing him to lead her to the floor. She felt odd as the English teacher guided her expertly across the floor and looked over his shoulder to see if she could spot him.

From his seat by the door, Eddie surveyed the dancers through the holes in his mask. She was nowhere to be seen. He had thought he spotted her looking down at her watch several times, but then she had gotten up to dance with another man. He knew Rachel would be waiting for him. Some of the staff were not wearing masks at all, so he could easily locate Rose, Jasmine and Steph. Of course Kim and Andrew were wrapped up in the corner, so that left approximately twenty other members of female staff as a possibility.

He just wanted to find her, take her hand and spin her around the room before planting passionate hot kisses on her sumptuous lips. If only he could find her.

Rachel was experiencing a similar unease, as Grantly came to an expert finish before, kissing her hand and making a small bow. Rachel responded with a small curtsey before she watched him resume his seat. She took this opportunity to congratulate Kim.

She reached her friend who was, at that moment sipping glass of orange juice proudly.

"Kim I am so happy for you. Honestly I am" Rachel told her.

"Thank you - I couldn't have done it without you. " Kim replied excitedly.

"Thank you Rachel honestly thank you" she yelled over the din.

Rachel.

So there she was.

His instincts had been right.

Time for some fun ...

Darkness...

* * *

The whole room had been plunged into darkness. There were the childish screams of those girls who were 'afraid of the dark' and he could hear the mumblings of the teachers who did not fancy doing damage control when they had previously been enjoying themselves and participating in the Christmas spirit (the spirit of choice being vodka). Eddie knew that there was a power cut and nothing could be done other than to wait for the generator to reboot itself. He was most definitely going to take advantage of this situation. He was fairly certain that he had identified her, despite her best efforts but how could he be sure where she was in the darkness? He was confident that only moments before, she had been standing in a corner to his left with Kim so it seemed sensible that this was the place to start. However, he was forgetting one thing, she was Rachel Mason - queen of controlling emergency situations at this school. This being considered it seemed more reasonable to ask someone to call for her. However, this would remove the element of surprise. Eddie stood and tried to accustomise his eyes to this darkness. It took several seconds before he could make out faded shapes in the ever clearing darkness. Many of them were huddled together and he assumed that these were the teenage couples comforting each other through their fears.

He raised his hands in front of him and began his journey across the hall. He moved towards the corner where she had last been but found that he was greeted only by the hard wall. Ok. So she had moved. He moved slowly around the edge of the room his eyes gradually picking out more and more detail. He wasn't quite sure but he thought he could make out a single shape up on the balcony. It made sense that it was her since where else was there a better view of the entire room? He crept closer to the steps leading to the balcony and took them two at a time. He was now ninety five percent certain that it was her. He could pick out the tiny glints of the thousands of sparkling beads on her dress. His light in the darkness. He approached slowly from behind...

* * *

**Guess who?**

She could hear someone approaching from behind, but she remained indifferent, peering through the darkness. She was afraid that her body was already betraying her to him. She was aware that her breathing was becoming shallow and her dark, cavernous lust was alive with fire. Still she did not react. He was close... so close.

He was only too aware that she knew he was there. But he was beyond caring. He had been searching all night and at last he had found her. He took the last two steps towards her and stopped short of her back. His hands reached around her and pulled her in close to him. She was trying to resist him, make him pay for not showing himself earlier. He could tell from the tense nature of her stance. Despite this, her body's wanton desire was betraying her true feelings. As he traced a slow, sensual line to the base of the bodice on her dress, he could feel the heat emanating from her core. He ran a finger gently just below the tip of the bodice and felt her body buck appreciatively.

"Hello stranger" she whispered shakily, her voice rich with desire. He didn't reply for a moment, allowing the tension to build.

"Is this how you play with a stranger Miss Mason?" he responded after a while. She was unable to respond. At that precise moment he was gently caressing her, in a most intimate manner through the soft fabric of her dress. She was losing control of her senses. She knew this could be very dangerous, very dangerous indeed. She wanted to kiss him. Needed to taste him once more. She moaned in frustration, but the eroticism was undeniable.

"Eddie" she whispered into his neck. Her hand wrapped itself around his neck, as she prepared to succumb to his will.

"Don't tease me" she continued "Please". She heard a low, guttural giggle escape him and berated herself for surrendering her feelings so easily. But she couldn't help herself.

"What's the matter Rachel? Too much for you is it?" he mocked, although he could feel his resolve slipping.

He had to move this up a level, they both craved it to move faster. He gently unhooked her arm from around his neck, as he lowered himself to the floor. She could feel his hot breath tickling the silk next to her leg. Then, unexpectedly, she felt his hands caressing the curvature of her calf making the sheer stockings she was wearing rub rousingly against the soft skin. She mewled in delight, unable to contain it. She felt his lips placing burning hot kisses along the length of her calf as his hands travelled further. Under the tumbling silken layers of the dress, painstakingly slowly across her thighs - nearing the place where she desired him most.

Her eyes widened with pleasure as his fingers pressed close to her throbbing intimacy through the thin lace of her underwear. Rachel began to take a trip to a place from which there was no return. She needed to scream out in the height of her pleasure - but restrained herself with her fist.

"Eddie" she mumbled again.

"Eddie please" she begged him. Suddenly, just as soon as he had come, he began to travel back towards her. His hands mapping his journey across the perfection of her body. Pausing to admire the arching curves of her hips, before continuing his journey back to her. He applied extra pressure as he reached her stomach and was pleasured by the tautening of her abdomen beneath him. Next his hands reached the softness of her cleavage and he was greeted by her stiffened peaks. She moaned again. This was becoming too much.

His hands snaked to the back of the dress finding the intricate buttoned fastenings. His hands worked the first two before he felt her arm holding his, preventing him from going any further.

"Not here. Not like this." she whispered to him before taking his hand and slipping through the door behind the balcony.

If only they had been aware that the power had restored itself... If only they had been aware that there passion had been witnessed by seven hundred students and forty members of staff... not to mention Stephanie Haydock... But ignorance was blissful...

* * *

**The thrill of the chase...**

Rachel let go of his hand as soon as they were clear of the hall. Now it was time for some payback. She roughly pulled the headdress away from her hair and her long auburn curls fell free. Next she pulled the mask away from her face. He couldn't help but admire the way she looked in the light of the moon, which shone through the sky lights. There was a certain wilderness about her, with her beautiful hair flying and her cheeks flushed an alluring shade of crimson. He pulled his own mask off, to better admire her.

"Rachel" he whispered as he took a step towards her. But she was not going to give in easily. She did not allow him the opportunity to reach her this time. Instead she tore off in the direction of the office. He may have been quick to follow but she was faster still, taking the flight stairs two at a time and racing towards the atrium of her office. She almost sprinted over the thresh hold and shut the door with a sharp push. Next she clicked the lock as she ensured that the room was adequate for their purpose. She poured them both a large glass of whiskey before switching on her desk lamp. She thanked her lucky stars that she had chosen that rose coloured paint - it gave the exact lighting that was always conducive to seduction.

He couldn't believe she had done this. She had locked him out. He had banged and banged on the door but still she wouldn't let him in. Behind the door, she was stifling a giggle. This was amusing but she couldn't wait much longer. Almost silently she clicked the lock back and tiptoed across to her desk. She slipped off her shoes and sank into her leather chair. She placed her legs upon the desk seductively and she waited.

The frustration was building. If she didn't open this door - he would be forced to break it down. Yes that is what he would do. he braced him, putting all his weight against the door as he prepared to barge it down. He gripped the handle and...

He fell right through.

* * *

**There you are...**

It took him a moment to realise what he had done, but then he recovered. He straightened himself back up and his eyes fell immediately to her. God she looked so sexy.

"Come here." he instructed. She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she shook her head.

"I said come here!" he growled as he pointed to the spot directly in front of him. After several tense seconds she obliged. Slipping sensually from the chair, she moved quickly to stand before him. Their breathing was laboured and heavy with lust. She wanted to reach out to him, but something told her to allow him the control he had assumed. He waited, torturing her for a little longer. She could see that he wanted her, it was in his eyes.

"Rachel" he whispered again before taking her chin with his finger and pulling her head close to his. The first kiss was so gentle that it shocked her, she had been expecting aggression but none came. He pushed against her mouth with such light pressure that she could barely feel him. His tongue gently pushed her bottom lip apart and slipped inside her cavern. There was no fight between them, instead their tongues seemed to waltz together. She pulled away for a second.

"I've missed you" she told him.

"Rachel I've been here all this time" he replied.

"No I mean I miss you like this" she answered before resuming to kiss him. Gradually, the kiss lost its softness, what replaced it was urgency. The kisses they shared became shorter, sharper and more lust filled. They stayed in this embrace as Rachel slid her hands down his torso to unbuckle his belt. Her hands worked quickly whilst her lips tended his.

"Rachel" he murmured as her hand slipped inside his boxers, feeling his stiffness, squeezing his love for her. This drove him wild. She used her thumbs to snap away his underwear. He pulled away from her kiss as he adjusted to the new sensation of her warm hands on him. He wanted to tell her how good it felt but words had been stolen from him.

She sank to her knees as her tongue caressed him and her fingers stroked him. She revelled in the gorgeous noises he made as she pleasured him, knowing that she would soon feel the same sensation. He didn't think he could hold on much longer.

"Rachel ... I" he began

"Ssh" she whispered as she opened her mouth to receive his love.

He moaned as he spilled into her. He had never felt this way, never thought that she would be like this with him. Rachel drank in the last of him, she closed her eyes as she stood, and this taste was incomparable.

"I love you" she whispered into his cheek.

"Rachel - I love you too" he replied. He kissed her full on the mouth, alarmed that he enjoyed the taste of himself on her.

"Now Miss Mason - what is it that I can do for you?" he teased as he trailed soft kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"Mm this works for me" she mumbled as she moved down towards her cleavage. He began to suck hard on the silk encasing her as he ran his hands down towards her core.

"Jesus Rachel - I can't take this anymore" he told her as he resumed work on the fastenings of the dress. He pulled the fabric away from her and kissed each of her breasts through the lace that covered them as the sprang free from confinement. He lifted her slightly as she kicked off the dress and stood before him. Her lips found his again as she worked the buttons of his shirt. There he was in all his glory.

"Take me Eddie for God's sake - have me!" she screamed. He kissed her again as he began to oblige her. He lifted her again and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She smiled sensually as she felt his hardness pressing against her. He walked her carefully back towards the desk. He held her tightly with one strong arm, whilst using the other to clear the desk of all obstacles. He placed her delicately down onto the hard wood.

She mewled in delight once more as he resumed his activity on her breasts. His hands running over her stiffened abdomen. The barrier that was her bra was really frustrating him now. He began tugging at it and roughly pulling it up before she arched her back and allowed him to snap it off. He roughly pushed and tugged at her breasts in their new exposure, kissing her sweetly for allowing him this pleasure. Now it was her turn. He moved lower, kissing a trail down her stomach stopping at her lacy knickers. His finger slipped inside, his nail gently caressing her intimacy. Rachel screamed out with the pleasure of it all. He quickly removed the last barrier between them as his hot tongue slipped between her folds. She was in ecstasy. Nothing could be higher pleasure than this.

"Eddie, I need you now" She panted. He didn't need telling twice. He eased himself back up her body as he slipped himself inside of her. His pace was slow, he rocked her gently. But he felt her surge as her hips thrashed against his as she quickened the pace. She clutched his hands which had her pinned as she neared the edge of her sanity.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked her.

"Together" she replied as they exploded in white hot passion.

I love you I do...

"Eddie that was... incredible - so gorgeous. I love you" she said moments later, as they lay still connected.

"Rachel I couldn't have said it better myself" he replied as he slid out of her and pulled her down to the floor She fell on top of him and crashed her lips against his.

"I love you Rachel Mason" he told her before they both relaxed into the enticement of sleep.

If only they knew who had been listening...


	14. Chapter 14

**Ignorance ... not quite so blissful...**

Following their rather 'private' evening, Rachel and Eddie thought it was only fair that they took responsibility for the cleanup of the ball. Rachel had sent Kim and Andrew home so that they could get an early start on their Christmas holidays and celebrate their new engagement in absolute style.

"So... interesting nigh...t" Tom eventually spoke up. Rachel thought that his tone was odd, there was almost a sense of awkwardness to his voice.

"Umm how'd you mean Tom?" Eddie piped up. Before Tom got answer him however, there was a loud crash as Steph fell off the chair she had been sitting on.

"What he means Mr Lawson... Is ... how long have you been...doing our esteemed Miss Professional?" she slurred. Rachel was flabbergasted. How had they found out? They had been so careful... _Ok Rachel think - THINK! _her heart was hammering. Neither one spoke.

"You see Miss Mason, you weren't quite as careful as you should have been in the dark." Grantly put in, a knowing edge in his voice.

Both were silent for a while, until Eddie broke the invisible boundary Rachel seemed to be emitting.

"You know what?" he said quietly as he closed the gap between them, "I don't care if they know anymore. All I know is that I love you." he finished more to Rachel than in answer to all previous questions. With that, he placed a tender kiss to her lips. Steph of course, rather immaturely wolf whistled at this exchange. The whole room seemed frozen in this private scene. Rose grabbed onto Tom and pulled him into an embrace as they all finished tidying away. One thing was for sure, that as the people in that hall at Waterloo Road basked in the Christmas spirit, and love truly was all around them.

* * *

Rachel had never felt this relaxed. She had been enjoying frivolous evenings with her favourite man and she was, for once in her life, looking forward to Christmas. Maybe it was because for the first time in her life she felt honestly loved. At this moment, two minutes to Christmas Day, she was snuggled up with him on her sofa, watching a really bad Christmas movie but loving it.

Eddie couldn't believe his luck. He had been dreaming of this scenario for the past year and a half and now it was really happening. There they were, snuggled close to each other, watching bad Christmas TV whilst outside the snow was falling thick and fast. A constant reminder to both of them of that fateful night in Paris. It felt so good to be normal. It felt so good to have her.

"Rachel, I really love you, you know" he told her a while later. He felt her sigh contentedly in his arms as she whispered back "I love too sweetheart" before she closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep strangely laced with images of sugar plum fairies and small children. He rested his chin protectively upon her head as he let himself drift off, thinking about how perfect things would be from now on.

The crisp, bright wintery sunlight fell lazy through the open curtains of the lounge highlighting the entwined figures of his aunt and Eddie as Philip stepped through the door. How relaxed and easy they looked in sleep, he thought to himself as he sat down by the ridiculously oversized Christmas tree Rachel had insisted upon installing a few weeks earlier. For the first Christmas in his whole life, Philip felt like he was amongst people who really cared about him and didn't just find him annoying. He felt blessed that his aunt had agreed to care of him after his mother had died in that car accident. Of course Phil missed her, but he couldn't help feeling relief that she was out of his life now. Particularly when things were going so well...

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone...**

In houses all around Rochdale, happy couples were rising on this festive day knowing how lucky they were that love was all around them...

Christmas day passed with the exchange of some beautiful gifts. The highlight of Rachel's day had been when Eddie had presented her with that long slim box. She felt a hot thrill rise in her at the prospect of what it might contain. She had not been disappointed. Inside the ornate box had been... the most beautiful diamond necklace. It sparkled in the wintery light and Rachel had loved it immediately. As soon as Eddie clasped it around her neck, she knew that it had been made for her. It looked beautiful on her slim, elegant neck, or so Eddie kept telling her. She had to admit, every time she admired it the mirror she couldn't help thinking how beautifully it framed her. Eddie had been extremely elated when he had received his present from Rachel. It was a simple rectangular box, but it's modesty was not shared by the present inside of it. There, lying upon some delicate tissue paper was a slim, shining silver key. Eddie's fingers closed around the key but he soon noticed that the key was only beginning of the present Rachel had given him. There inscribed on the rounded end of the key, were the words '_you hold the key to my heart._' The sweetest thing she could have told him.

* * *

**Winter time blues...**

The 27th December. Two days after Christmas. Rachel and Eddie were definitely beginning to feel those post Christmas blues. It was not that they were not enjoying spending every waking moment together, it was that there was the slightly ominous truth that fairly soon in about seven days to be exact, they would have to return to reality. Reality being putting everyone else's needs before their own. As usual. This meant that any time they found for each would be fleeting and sparse. It was not looking good for a love which was just beginning to flower between them. That evening, after dropping Philip off at Bolton's Eddie voiced his concerns on the subject.

"Rachel - This holiday has been the best way I have ever spent Christmas in my entire life" he started. This was the honest truth. He couldn't believe that all this was real.

"Eddie you know I feel the same way" Rachel replied, the tone of her answer implying that she knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"Rachel - I - well I just don't want us to go back to how we were before, you know - cold, professional." he tested the water with this statement.

"Eddie, if you are implying that I am likely to ignore this new status we have, then frankly I am offended. I opened my home to you, I opened my bed to you - Jesus Eddie I opened my heart to you. I love you and I can't ignore that". She took several deep breathes, so impassioned as her speech had been that she had casually forgotten to breathe. Eddie was taken aback by this response. He hadn't meant that he expected her to ignore him but at least now he knew how she really did feel about him.

"Oh Rachel you know that's not what I meant - I mean I want us to make time for each other." He clarified. "Lots and Lots" he began placing hot, sharp kisses down her collar bone "Of time" he finished before continuing in his task. She let out a small gasp as his thumbs made short work of the tension held in her shoulders. She took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his delicately. Though the instigation had been tender, the kiss was anything but. His hands caressed her body, elating her as only he could as he sank her to the floor. As the alluring light of the fire caught the sparkle of the diamonds she wore around her neck, passion engulfed them.

"You know Mr Lawson - if we can't find time in our busy schedule for that... It would be a great shame." she whispered a few minutes later.

* * *

**It's party time!**

Rachel and Eddie had spent the days leading up to new years quietly, enjoying the fading Christmas spirit. Rachel had to admit that for the first time ever, it was nearing the end of the holiday and she was not looking forward to returning to Waterloo Road. It was a strange feeling. Rachel was definitely not used to it. It was love.

Eddie could not have been happier, each day he felt his love for Rachel Mason grow immeasurably and it excited him that now that he had her, he continued to lust after her in a most animalistic manner. He loved her with all his heart and he only had to look at her to remember why. She was beautiful, illuminating, funny, and sexy as hell and she was vulnerable. He would always protect her. This he vowed.

It was the 31st December, new year's eve. 11 am in the morning, and they were enjoying a particularly languorous morning. They had no plans for this evening other than to see the new year in together. Rachel was at that moment preparing them a mid morning snack - including chocolate éclairs and a cup of steaming coffee. She knew that you were supposed to be good after 'the big day' but she didn't apply these rules to herself or to Eddie. Just as she was considering the great number of scenarios that the cream filled éclairs presented for them, she was woken from her reverie by the shrill beep of her _Blackberry. _Not just one beep but several. She picked it up for the first time since the end of term and looked down at the screen. One message from Tom, one from Jasmine, another from Matt - ok this was weird - another message - Kim, followed by about five from Steph.

_**From Tom:**_

_**What time tonight?**_

_**From Jasmine:**_

_**What time shall we be round tonight x**_

_**From Matt:**_

_**Party time! - BTW what time?**_

_**From Kim:**_

_**Looking forward to tonight! Be there about 7 as agreed.**_

_**From Steph:**_

_**Woo Party at Mason's!**_

_**From Steph:**_

_**Is it safe for us to come all will we be walking into a love den?**_

_**From Steph:**_

_**Ok Joke!**_

_**From Steph:**_

_**Should I bring booze?**_

_**From Steph:**_

_**Seriously now - what time? PS the Budge- mister is coming x**_

Rachel couldn't understand all this. What were they all talking about? She flicked back through the messages. There was some kind of party going on - that much she could understand. She quickly flicked to her sent box. There it was the incriminating evidence...

_**From: Rachel Mason To: multisend: [GROUP: STAFF] **_

_**Party at mine new year's eve. See you all there xx**_

* * *

Oh she was going to kill him. Scratch kill him, she was going to throttle him to within an inch of his life. Then she was going to kill him slowly.

"Eddie!" she screamed as she advanced on the lounge.

He guessed it was party time. Perfect.

"Eddie!" she screamed again. "I am going to kill you" she followed up.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked innocently.

"You know full well what is wrong Eddie Lawson!" she fumed.

"No. I'm sorry you're going to have to tell me" he replied in a bemused tone, after several minutes of a fake thoughtful expression.

She stamped her foot as she launched into another tirade of verbal abuse.

"Well I'll tell you. I tell you alright!" she started.

"Maybe we could start with when the hell you decided to invite the staff over for a bloody new year's eve party. How I am going to organise this in what 2 hours? You know the shops close early on new year's." she exploded.

"Rachel calm down." he told her coolly.

"Calm down? calm down? You were the one who got us into this mess and you're telling me to calm down" She yelled. Philip poked his head around the door to see what the noise was about. Eddie noticed him.

"It' ok mate - she knows" he added as explanation. This exchange did not pass unnoticed by Rachel. Obviously she had been kept out of the loop. She wheeled round on her nephew only to find that he had slipped casually out of the door.

"Coward" she whispered before rounding on her original victim.

"Rachel you have to let me explain ok" Eddie told her. He did not wait for her reply.

"Phil and I - we thought it might make a nice change for you to celebrate the new year in style. So we organised this party as a surprise, but as usual our ever discreet staff have let us down. I told them all to be here for seven." he trailed off as he saw her visibly relax.

"It's all taken care of. Food, drink, music. Hell there's even a gazebo. Best of all there's a big firework display to top it all off as the clock strikes twelve." She took in this information graciously.

"Eddie I'm sorry - why do you have to be so perfect?" she apologised as she sat on the arm of his chair. He made no reply, instead pulling her into his lap and kissing her gently.

"Thank you Eddie" she whispered into him. She slid off his lap and hit multi- reply on her Blackberry.

* * *

To: group [Waterloo Road staff]:

Can't wait. Really looking forward to it. Be here for seven. Yes of course Grantly can come, have sent Fleur a message (I know he doesn't actually know how to read a text)xx

P.s. No booze Steph! I mean it! We have plenty here Rxxx

With that she decided to help Eddie set up for the party

* * *

.

Several hours later, the house was seriously fit for a party. All the finger food had been prepared and the main course was nicely cooking in the oven. The gazebo was decorated with all the fairy lights from the Christmas tree and a mock bar had been created. All that was left was for them to get ready. Eddie had been in the bathroom for forty minutes and she swore to God if he didn't come out soon, she was going to bust down the door. When Rachel finally did get to use the bathroom, she couldn't help but be reminded of that night, the one where she had been so worried about what Eddie would think of her. Now as she appraised her form in the mirror, she still couldn't understand what he saw in her, with that ugly scar. She ditched the lack of confidence as she zipped herself into her figure hugging turquoise dress - another purchase just for Eddie. She slipped her feet into the matching heels and was just about ready to celebrate. She tossed her long curls over her shoulder as she opened the door. She walked confidently into the bedroom, despite the height of her heels. She had hoped to surprise Eddie, but he was waiting for her.

"So what do you think?" she asked him playfully, doing a small twirl. Eddie was on her like a shot, faster than lightening. His lips caressed her sensually, trailing across her jaw line and down her collarbone. His hands shot up to the top of her zip and his fingers began to inch it down.

"Eddie..." she moaned, though she had no intention of making him stop. He smiled naughtily into her as he felt her body begin to respond to his touch. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted against his cheek. She seemed suddenly to come to her senses

"Eddie ... we can't our guests are due any minute" she told him non -commitally.

"So what? they can wait, we have things we need to do right now" he replied huskily. She could feel her resolve slipping.

"I suppose a few minutes - wouldn't hurt" she conceded eventually. Eddie kissed her passionately thanking her in advance. Then suddenly their moment was interrupted by Philip's shout.

"Rachel - they're here!" he called up the stairs. As suddenly as it had come the moment had been lost.

"Later" she told him, as she straightened her dress out, reapplied her lipstick and tried to make her cheeks look less flushed.

* * *

**In Auld Lang Syne... the party...**

Rachel and Eddie descended the staircase and prepared to greet their guests. Philip had graciously seen them through to the lounge.

"Hello everyone" Rachel greeted warmly "it's good to see you all." she surveyed the room, they were all here. Kim and Andrew, Steph and Dave, Matt and Jasmine, Tom and Rose and Grantly and Fleur.

"We're glad you could join us" Eddie added to the greeting.

"Who wants a drink?" he continued.

"OOOOOh me please" Steph chirped sweetly. They all erupted in laughter that it had been Steph who had 'ordered' the first drink of the evening. As the others filed through the doors to the gazebo, Rachel held Kim back a moment

"So how're things?" she asked.

"Things are great. I've never felt better and I'm getting married." Kim gushed, her voice full of love.

"That's great Kim. Really great." she answered honestly.

"So how about you - things going well with Mr dreamboat?" Kim probed. Rachel blushed before she answered.

"I love him so much Kim. I've never felt like this in my whole life." Kim quickly hugged her friend, pleased that things were finally going well for Rachel.

"Come on ladies, you can't stand here gossiping all night" said Matt as he stepped into the room.

* * *

The party was going well, most people were merry and everyone was having a good time. He appraised her from the other side of the wide table. She had laughter written across her face and he loved the way it looked on her. She was so special. She looked stunning tonight in her dress and he couldn't wait to rip it away from her. When he had gone to Philip for advice about what to do for new years, he had been doubtful as to whether a surprise party was fitting for Rachel because he knew she hated surprises. But it had all worked out just fine. As they sipped on what must have been their twentieth glass of wine, Eddie looked down at his watch. 11.30pm. Time to start the fireworks.

"Hey Phil, you ready to do the display mate?" he called down the table.

"Yeah sure thing" Phil replied.

The guests moved deeper into the garden to better see the display. They oohed and ahhed at the many flashing colours and none of them could think of a better way to celebrate the coming of the new year. Rachel snuggled closer into Eddie's embrace to avoid the biting chill.

"Thank you for being you" she whispered. As she tipped her head back against his, he could see the hundreds of colours of the night reflected in her eyes and could think of no image more perfect.

He looked down at his watch. Time for the final firework. 3...2...1 it exploded into the sky ...

* * *

**Happy New Year?**

The firework soared high into the sky, exploding against the inky abyss of the night. It was so loud that everyone jumped. They all watched as the tiny silver stars formed in the sky.

"Oh wow" Kim breathed seconds later.

"Rachel, oh my God, Rachel..." Rose started .

Rachel was stunned she simply couldn't say anything. She simply grasped hold of Eddie's hand and looked back towards the sky...

Surely this was not happening. Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was sure she was about to faint. Any moment now, her knees were going to give out and she would hit the floor. Maybe she was dreaming. Yes dreaming. That was it she had to be dreaming. She was going to wake up any moment and all this would be gone. She was going to be cold and alone.

The others around her couldn't believe her reaction she was just standing there, frozen to the spot. Unable to speak or more.

"So Rachel... what do you think?" they all heard him whisper. His disappointment clear...

Rachel didn't know what to say. The more she looked at it the less it seemed real. She couldn't believe it. Nothing like this could ever be happening to her. Could it?

It wasn't looking good, they all had to admit it. This was definitely not the reaction they had expected. She was just stood there, holding onto his hand mesmerised by what was happening.

"Umm Rachel, are you going to say anything at all?" Tom put in after a while. There was still silence and they could all feel the tension in the air. If she didn't say something soon, the moment was going to be gone.

"Rachel come on - say something" Kim told her friend as she stepped forward. Suddenly, Rachel seemed to re-inhabit her body. She opened and closed her eyes several times just to check she wasn't dreaming, before looking back up at the sky.

There hung in a million tiny silver stars were the words

'MARRY ME' simple, to the point and totally unbelievable. How had he managed it?

* * *

"Eddie is this real?" She breathed quietly. She still had hold of hand so tightly he thought it might break.

"Rachel, of course this is real. Of course I want to marry you. I love you. Please be my wife." he answered her. She was in total shock. She simply couldn't take it all in. She didn't even have to think about her answer. It wasn't even a question in her mind.

"Oh Eddie, of course I will. I love you so much" she replied. It was his turn to be shocked. Of course he had asked her, but he hadn't been sure that it wasn't too soon to move them into the next stage of their relationship. But she had just said yes. She had just said YES. Rachel Mason was going to be his wife. WOW. She watched his face as he moved through the same pattern of emotions she was experiencing. It must have been like looking in a mirror. Then, out of nowhere, he was on bended knee, opening a tiny blue box. There inside of it, was a beautiful, gleaming diamond ring. It was perfect.

"Rachel, I just need to check - will you marry me?" he asked her again.

"Yes, yes yes. Of course I'll marry you Eddie Lawson." she answered once more, perhaps with even more passion than before. With that he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood to meet her gaze. She pulled him close and crashed her lips against his in the most passionately tender kiss they had ever shared. As the clock struck twelve the party goers cheered and took their loved one in their arms. Sealing the New year with a kiss. Oh it was going to be a very happy New Year at Waterloo Road ...


	15. Chapter 15

It was after midnight, and yet the party continued long into the wee hours of the morning . Eddie had set up a dance floor in the gazebo and they all swayed to his really bad choice of music. Rachel was still in shock. As she rested her hand on his shoulder, Rachel couldn't help but think that any moment now, the ring she was wearing was just going to dissolve. He took hold of her hand and spun her out, when she had gone far enough, he pulled her back to him.

"Are you happy?" he whispered only for her. Rachel, who was at present resting her head on his shoulder, revelled in the feeling of serenity that surrounded her.

"Eddie you don't have to ask me that question, you have made me the happiest woman on the entire planet tonight. As long as I'm with you I could never be sad." she answered after a while. She pulled back from him, placing a sugar sweet kiss to his lips. They were ignorant to their guests, but they hardly seemed important at present. The two of them lived in a bubble which stretched no further than the two of them.

After a while, it became clear that none of the guests would be making it home tonight so it was decided that they would stay. Above everyone else, Steph was now raucously singing and becoming increasingly more 'loveable' than she usually was. It was just the unfortunate truth that the target of her affections was Matt. Despite being scared witless by the woman he affectionately labelled 'nana' he was at current supporting her through in order to get her to bed. Of course Dave was there, so he could handle it from there, but Steph was not a particularly slender woman and in her drunken state she had become ever more unsteady on her feet.

"Yeah thanks Matt. I'm sorry about Stephanie. Don't worry though it'll all be forgotten in the morning" Dave assured him brusquely . Matt, who not so sure that the lipstick print on his cheek would ever wash off, simply nodded and bade him goodnight.

Rachel was showing Kim and Andrew to their room. She was absolutely elated and she knew that this must have been how Kim herself had felt only a couple of weeks ago.

"There you go. I hope you'll be comfortable in here. Goodnight." she told her friends. She turned to go. Kim caught her arm.

"Rachel, I'm so pleased for you. Congratulations." she told her before pulling her into an embrace.

"Goodnight"

* * *

Rachel moved quickly to the top level of the expansive house, stopping to check Philip was ok. She then proceeded to reach her intended destination. The bedroom. She opened the door and was surprised that he was not in fact waiting for her. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't disappointed. She wanted to_ celebrate_. She flopped herself stroppily onto the bed in exasperation. She slipped her feet out of her shoes and posed on the bed. At least when he did decide to join her, he would see what he was missing out on. She lay in a strange reverie, one where everything seemed surreal. She became overwhelmed with the need to close her eyes and drift into an easy sleep. This was Rachel Mason's biggest mistake...

Out of nowhere he came, stealth and quick as lion, he pounced on his prey - pinning her tightly to the bed. Rachel was overcome by fear. White hot burning fear. She dared not open her eyes for fear of what she might see. Then suddenly, the grip was loosened and the pressure was replaced with burning hot kisses along her neck and down her collarbone - a trademark. A trademark of ...

"Eddie.." she breathed.

"You scared me" she said as she let go of the tension in her heart. She smiled against his cheek as she realised what a fool she had been. She had thought it had been - well she didn't want to think the word she was thinking. She shuddered.

"Rachel, I'm sorry - come on - you know it's only me." he told her as he witnessed the fear on her beautiful face.

"I love you so much" she replied. She just wanted to forget all the fear. She wanted to celebrate. She reached up to his lips and caught them between hers. The lust in the kiss was surprising to both of them.

"Rachel..." he murmured as she began to systematically remove his shirt. They fought for dominance in their little routine as he ordered her to sit up, he removed her dress in one swift movement...

As he made slow, sensual love to her that night he thanked his lucky stars that she was his...

* * *

**One Year Later...**

Life at Waterloo Road had not been easy. Every day was a constant battle against disruptive pupils and their violent parents. There had been two expulsions, one pregnancy (Janeece Bryant) and several incidents involving staff gambling and drunkenness - attributed to two very particular staff members *cough* cough*. Quite frankly the management team were tired. Tired of running a school which only ranked in the league table on the results of three sixth form students (Flick Mellor, Marley Kelly and Chlo Grainger) but if you asked either them why they would never leave their failing comprehensive, their answer was always the same - 'For the happy moments in between all the bad'. There had been plenty of happiness...

_It was February, three months into her pregnancy and she was so excited. Today was the day when all the dreams that she could touch really would come true. She stood in the middle of the bridal boutique on the plush cushion, and she felt like an absolute princess. Albeit a fat princess. Maria was currently pinning the dress she would marrying him in around her larger than normal frame._

_"Aw you look beautiful sweetheart" her friend crooned from her seat in the corner, ever supportive._

_"Thanks, do you think he'll like it?" She asked nervously._

_"He's going to love it - will you stop worrying. They say a woman never looks more beautiful than when she's pregnant after all, so why would a pregnant bride look any less beautiful right?" he friend replied comfortingly._

_"Why do you always know exactly how to calm me down?" she laughed._

_"I'm magic me, my friend" came the jibe._

_"Aw thanks Maria, you've done a brilliantly job." She told the assistant a while later as she prepared to leave the shop, her oversized box slung on her shoulder. As they stepped out into the light, the last wave of winter could be felt in the air. She could think of no better way to marry the love of her life than in the fading winter sunlight on Valentine's day. She looked down at her ring and felt that warm feeling spread throughout her body. She rubbed her hand protectively across their child._

* * *

_**The hen night...**_

_The hen night. Yes the hen night had been interesting. A word for the wise. Never let the Waterloo Road girlies organise your hen night. Not ever. The result was a mass of very drunk club hoes (headed up by Steph Haydock) and a night of watching everyone else slowly lose themselves in mojito whilst you casually sipped orange juice and pretend you were loving it. Also she had discovered that a hen party whilst traditionally held on the night before the wedding were inadvisable, as she would discover in the morning, as Steph looked half dead on the sofa and Jasmine went about the house shouting "turn the noise off". The two friends had to giggle though for all its blatant amusement._

_**Wedding bells...**_

_The little church on the Square in Rochdale was packed full of friends. It couldn't have been more perfect. The thing that would make it complete would be to see her gliding down the aisle towards him. The music struck up and the doors opened as the maid of honour glided down the aisle. There were several seconds pause before the bride came into view. She looked beautiful as she walked towards him and a tear trickled down Andrew Trenneman's face._

_"I love you so much Kim. You look absolutely beautiful" he told her as she came to stand beside him. The service went without hitch or hesitancy._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the vicar eventually told them and a cheer erupted as finally the two reluctant lovers were joined in matrimony._

_"That'll be us soon Rachel" Eddie told her as she held onto his hand._

_Yes Kim and Andrew's wedding had definitely been a ray of sunshine in the perpetual dark hole that Waterloo Road seemed to be becoming. If she didn't have staff like those two, if she didn't have Miss Haydock to focus her attention - Rachel wasn't sure she would survive._

* * *

_** 6 months later**_

_August 22nd ..._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Kim's scream._

_Rachel was panic stricken, she was forced to wait outside whilst behind that white door, and her friend was suffering. Of course Andrew was with her but still. Pain staking hours passed. Nobody would tell her anything. Expect that having a baby was quite a routine thing. She knew that. She KNEW that._

_More hours passed. Still nothing. Except screams and it made Rachel quite nervous about having her own children. She had never been known for her high pain threshold._

_After what seemed like an eternity to Rachel, Andrew emerged, perspiration creating a sheen on his forehead a wide smile decorating his serious face. For the first time since they had met Rachel recognised as a person - not just as Mr Trenneman._

_"Well?" Rachel asked._

_"Rachel - we'd like you to meet our daughter Tahlia- Lily." He said before crossing the gap between them and allowing Rachel to hug him._

_"Congratulations Andrew - how wonderful a little girl" she enthused as she stepped through the door. The sight of that little girl brought tears to her eyes. The most beautiful little bundle of joy she had ever seen._

_"Aw Kim she's gorgeous - just like her parents" Rachel gushed as she accepted little Tahlia into her arms. As the little girl reached up for Rachel's hair, she felt a slight pang of jealousy but she knew her time would come. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Stick with me I know the little flashbacks may be a little confusing but there is a reason for them!**

So now, as Rachel approached her own wedding exactly a year on from Eddie's extravagant proposal, she could tell you precisely why she would never leave Waterloo Road. Where else would she have gotten to deliver a young girl's baby and feel her in her hands, where else would she have made friends like the ones she had. Where else would she have met Eddie Lawson, love of her life. Where else would she be surrounded by love. Nowhere. Except Waterloo Road...

It was New Year's Eve, exactly a year after Eddie had proposed to her. Exactly a year since his question had exploded into the sky. Literally. It had been so surreal. She had been too shocked to speak. She didn't what to say. All she knew was that she wanted nothing more than to say yes. That was what she had done the moment she had regained the power of rational thought and speech. She had wanted to scream it from the top of her voice. Yes. Now it was all becoming real. In a romantic fairytale twist, they would be married later this evening, joined at the precise moment that the clock would strike twelve. It would be perfect.

As she allowed Rose and Kim to button her into her gown she couldn't help but admire the symmetry of her body. She just hoped that Eddie would like the new her...

* * *

** 10 months earlier**

_It was the week before Kim's wedding. Everything in Rachel's world right now was going horribly. She had just now come out of a long and stressful battle with Thomas Sedgley's mother, during which she had preached the benefits of extending his education into A level (which Tom himself was keen to do). Mrs Sedgley had protested most strongly to almost each and every one of them, claiming to have done 'alright without fancy paperwork' herself. Rachel had been about ready to throttle her with that bottle of Vodka she had been clutching throughout the meeting. The way in which she had been holding it had been almost animalistic, as though it was keeping her alive. Rachel supposed that in a way it probably was. Now as she finished up dictating her letter to Joyce (who had replaced snooty Brenda and her elevated opinions) Rachel just wanted to curl up and hide, and that's when the Lunch bell sounded sharply. Eddie..._

_"Ok Joyce, that will do for now - go and take your lunch break." She said sweetly as her dark lust began to consume her._

_"If you're sure Rachel. Thanks" Joyce replied. She got up to leave. Rachel thought for a minute, Joyce had been the right woman to choose as a Brenda's replacement. She was slightly older than Brenda had been, wiser to school politics, having worked at a number of good schools, but most of all she accepted Rachel and Eddie for what they were. A strong leadership team and a couple desperately in love. Yes Rachel had become quite fond of the new secretary. But that still didn't mean that her whole lunch break would be spent considering her. Oh no, she had more important things to worry about._

_Rachel went to stand by the window of her office. As she looked out on the happy scene in front of her, she felt her tension melt away. This was exactly why Waterloo Road had become the most important place in her life. Through good times and bad it was always here, always ready to help her through another tough day. She rolled her head, clearing the last of the tension headache which was lingering in her mind. That's when she heard him..._

_The familiar sound of the lock turning, sprung her to attention. She tried her best to ignore it. But she couldn't. Her body always betrayed her._

_God. She looked so beautiful, standing surveying her empire. He could sense a worry lingering about her presence but he was always able to see past that - to the true self that she hid from the world. He moved swiftly, wrapping his arms about her waist, he pulled her back into him and he felt her relax instantaneously._

_"Hey... what's wrong sweetheart" he whispered, noticing her crumpled expression._

_"Oh Eddie, why must the mothers always fight me?" she replied, going straight for the root of the problem._

_"Because darling, the mothers always think that they know best. I know you will when it comes to our children. That's what I love about you." he gave her an answer which seemed to satisfy her._

_"Now Miss Mason, what can I do that will take this stress away?" he crooned seductively, close to her ear. With that question in mind, he bent his head along her neck, working slowly, to place where she would just melt._

_"Mm" she purred "This works for me Mr Lawson" she added after several seconds of revelling in the pleasure. She was still facing away from him. This was certainly new to him. His hands shifted to the collar of her starched white shirt, his fingers grazing the top button, secured tightly across her softness. He applied gentle pressure to the place where the button touched her skin and she moaned. His fingers began making short work of the buttons and now she faced the car park with her bra in full exposure. He twisted her around to him. He dropped his head low, small grazing kisses finding their way across her chest. He paid special attention to her scarred skin, reassuring her that every part of her was special. He felt her shift uneasily in his embrace. She pulled away from him, wrapping the shirt securely around herself hiding away from him for the first time in a year._

_"Rachel - What's the matter. Have I done something wrong?" Eddie asked her, the hurt apparent in his usually fluid tone. She hesitated for a while._

_"Eddie... I" Rachel began, not sure how to tell him what she felt._

_"It's fine Rachel. You're obviously having doubts about marrying me. That's fine. Whatever. We'll call it off" he told her a little more sharply than he had intended. This was devastating. He loved her with everything he had and now he was losing her. He strode away from the window and unlocked the door. But she was too quick for him. She grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the room. She crashed her mouth on his, desperate _to convey everything she _needed him to understand._

_"Eddie. How could you think that? I love you. I love the way you touch me. You make me feel so special" she told him, remembering the tenderness of his touch making her feel as delicate as a porcelain doll._

_"Then what's the matter? You can tell me anything." he told her. Again he sensed hesitation._

_"Eddie... would you be angry if I said well..." she started, pausing._

_"What, what would I be angry about?" Eddie asked softly._

_"Well would you be angry if I said I want surgery?" Rachel asked him. Eddie was not sure he had understood - what on earth would she want surgery for. Her body was perfect._

_"Surgery? Rachel sweetheart, you don't need it" he told her a light mocking tone in his voice._

_"Eddie, I don't mean breast enlargement or anything. It's just well... well Kim looks so beautiful in her dress and her skin is so perfect, and well I want to look like she does on my wedding day." she clarified, a tear rolling down her cheek. Eddie could see where this was heading._

_"Eddie I want my scar grafted. I want to be beautiful" she said finally._

_"Rachel, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, but if it makes you feel better then of course I'm not going to be angry - how could you even think that I would be? I want you to be happy" He agreed with her, his voice fully of love._

_Rachel was overcome by love. She should have known that Eddie would support her. She could see the love written all across his face._

_"Thank you. I love you" she told him as she crossed to him and they let passion take over._

_Of course the following week they had attended Kim and Andrew's gorgeous wedding and Rachel felt sure of what she would do. [/i]_

_Looking back on it now, Rachel knew that the conversation she had entered with Eddie that day had been one which would change their lives forever. She appraised that pristine, smooth patch of her skin in the mirror and for the first time since the fire she felt truly beautiful. She hoped Eddie would agree with her. She secretly knew that he would._

* * *

**_ 6 months ago..._**

_Rachel lay there, in her hospital gown, waiting for doctor Sandu to come and take her to theatre. She was scared witless. That was the honest truth. Plain and simple. Ever since her near death experience in the fire, she never wanted to be in a hospital again. The loneliness was terrifying. Except this time, she was not alone. She had Eddie. This trip to the hospital was going to make everything ok._

_Quarter of an hour later, doctor Sandu had sent for her and she was being wheeled towards the operating theatre. She was becoming increasingly nervous as the doors came closer to her._

_"Eddie am I doing the right thing?" She asked him, the worry clear in his voice._

_"Rachel you're going to be fine. When you come out you're going to look even more beautiful than you already do - If that's even possible. They'll keep you safe. I promise" He told her firmly._

_"I love you" she told him as they reached the door, the final point at which Eddie could accompany her._

_"I love you more. You'll be fine" he told her placing a kiss to her lips._

_"When you come out Miss Mason, we're one step closer to our wedding day" he added, and this was the thought that allowed Rachel to sleep soundly in her operation._

**4 weeks later...**

Rachel was so pleased with the results. Her skin was smooth and looked utterly untarnished - the way it was supposed to. She had kept herself under the bandages, despite the fact that they had officially been off for two weeks. She wanted to surprise Eddie and she would continue to keep it that way until a big reveal on their wedding night.

Eddie was so pleased that Rachel was happy. It was such a radiance that surrounded her now that he almost couldn't believe it was the same woman. He couldn't wait to see the results for himself but he knew she would make him wait - another six months to be precise. Of course that wouldn't stop Eddie having his own wicked way with his beautiful fiancé. Oh no. She may think so but he was still going to make time to make love with her...

**2 months later...**

Rachel was standing in the Vera Wang boutique in Manchester. She knew that indulging in such expense to benefit herself was naughty but it would please Eddie also. She was sure it would please him. She had brought her 'home girls' Kim and Rose to help her and they were browsing the store waiting for Miranda Rachel's 'Wedding supervisor' to finish up her current appointment.

"Rachel these clothes are amazing. They must cost a fortune. Yeah look - £250 for a polo neck" Rose said, her Irish nature and her current financial situation forming her opinions.

"Yeah but Rose Vera Wang - Vera Wang!" Kim clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ladies, ladies a bit of class please" Rachel giggled.

Fifteen minutes later, Miranda showed them all through to the bridal section of the shop. It was beautifully decorated with ornate ribbons and pictures of happily married couples.

"Ah how nice does this look?" Kim asked more to the room than to anyone in particular.

Rachel was in awe of everything. How wonderful and luxurious everything looked and how real it made everything else.

"Umm Rachel, If you'd care to slip out of your outfit, I'd like to check the fitting on your dress." Miranda spoke quietly.

"Yeah, that's great Miranda thanks" Rachel replied as she slipped behind the screen and got out of her outfit. She stepped around the screen as Miranda helped her into the dress. Her quick fingers easily laced the fastenings of the gown and buttoned over the top. She helped Rachel onto the stool in the centre of the room and for the first time Rachel could appraise her entire appearance from every angle. A tear came to her eyes.

Kim looked stunned. "Rachel, you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed after a while.

"Yeah the dress is perfect." Rose chirped.

"Your fiancé's going to adore you in this" Miranda crooned. "I don't even have to alter it at all. It's like it was made for you" she concluded. After several minutes of admiration, Rachel was helped out of the gown and she left the shop with it packaged in a Vera Wang box.

**1 week to go...**

Waterloo Road had been manic with preparations for the wedding. All the staff were busy preparing the hen and stag do's and even the students were excited, though they had not been invited.

Then hen and stag do's had passed as expected when Matt Wilding and Steph Haydock were in charge of events, but both the hen and stag could say that they had enjoyed themselves thoroughly...

**4 hours to go ...**

Eddie was so nervous he thought he was going to be sick. This was really truly happening. Rachel Mason was going to his wife. They were going to be forever joined. Together forever. He had asked Matt to pinch him several times this morning just to make sure it was real and now at eight in the evening as they waited for the midnight hour, Eddie still couldn't believe that it was true.

Rachel admired the perfection of her skin in the mirror for a final time as Kim made the final adjustments to the gown before the photographer arrived. This was it. Now or never. They were going to be together forever. She rehearsed hers vows silently as she descended the staircase of Kim and Andrew's house. Everyone downstairs was shocked to see the headmistress looking so unlike herself - so relaxed and happy.

"Aw Rachel you look fab!" Jasmine squealed excitedly.

"Yeah Mr Lawson's positively going to rip that off you with his teeth the minute he claps eyes on you!" exclaimed Steph, who was already rather tipsy.

After an hour of spinning and twirling of posing with her bridesmaids, Rachel could hardly contain her excitement.

1 hour to go...

Rachel and her party were just getting into the Limousine, ready to drive to...the most perfect location ever.

Eddie was so excited. Tonight all his dreams would come true. His world would complete. Tonight was the first day of the rest of his life. He sat at the location, clutching his mother's hand and waiting for his Rachel.

"Kim how nervous were you on your wedding day?" Rachel asked uneasily.

"Well Rachel put it this way - with Andrew I never knew if he would truly be there or not - but with Eddie - he loves you so much he's probably worried that you won't turn up." Kim assured her.

"Like two peas in a pod then" Rachel murmured as the limo stopped as she could admire the location.

Rachel had never seen it look so beautiful as it did now and as she ascended the flight of stairs up to the roof, she knew they had chosen the right location. They reached the top and Rachel drew a breath as she prepared to walk the best walk of her entire life.

Eddie was so elated. He couldn't wait any second now. There was a small rap on the door as the congregation stood, awaiting the arrival of the bride. The music struck up and they looked towards the door.

"Ready?" Kim asked her. Rachel took a deep breath

"As ready as I'm ever going to be" Rachel said as the door was pulled open and she linked arms with her friend, starting the bridal walk. The air on the rooftop of Waterloo Road buzzed with anticipation.

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't even recognise Rachel as she glided down the aisle towards him. It was like watching an angel coming towards him. She was wearing a beautiful ivory dress which was nipped in at the waist, accentuated by a soft silver ribbon. The train was voluminous as she looked as though she were simply walking on clouds. Her hair looked as though it was on fire as the pink light of the many fairy lights caught it. She was perfection. A being not of this world. As soon as she reached his level of sight, he could be sure it was her. A wide smile spread across her lips which was undeniably Rachel.

"I love you" she mouthed at him as she came level with him. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

She kissed Kim's cheek, as she took Eddie's hand.

**I will always love you...**

The service passed without hitch. It was time to exchange their bespoke vows.

Eddie went first:

"Rachel Mason this ring symbolises the eternal love I will always have for you. The never ending circle represents our never ending love. I love you so much." It was not great poetry it was simple, honest feelings. He pushed the ring onto her finger and kissed her fingers lightly.

Next was Rachel's turn:

"Eddie, you have made my life complete. I will always love you" simple, beautiful and truly honest.

She pushed the ring onto his finger and returned the kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The vicar told them merrily. With that the clock above them struck twelve and fireworks exploded into the sky...

They sealed this news with a passionate kiss...


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel couldn't believe it. They had finally done it. They had committed their love to each other. They had proclaimed their love most publicly and they were husband and wife. She was married. Rachel Mason serial spinster was married. The Rachel Mason whose barriers had seemed impossible to overcome. Even to her. The Rachel Mason who... Then as she thought about herself and all her faults, she realised that she was no longer Miss Mason. No, she was Mrs Rachel Lawson. It made her so proud. Mrs Lawson... Mr and Mrs Lawson...

"Rachel are you alright?" his musical voice broke through her thoughts of him. She pulled slightly out of his embrace so she could look at him properly. She realised they were still at the front of the congregation, having just shared their first married kiss and what a kiss it had been!

"Emmm hmmm. Just thinking about you and me and us." Rachel replied dreamily, her thoughts lingering on the resounding word of husband.

"Mm thinking about you sounds like a nice idea" Eddie whispered seductively in her ear, adopting a similarly dreamy expression.

"I love you so much" she told him a minute later.

"I think we should do our dutiful host of the wedding bit now" she added. She took Eddie's hand and lead him down the aisle. The congregation followed her. Kim muscling her way to the front.

"Rachel, Eddie congratulations. That was a beautiful service." She told them above the noise.

"Thanks Kim" they replied in shocking unison. Above the din Steph's voice could be heard.

"Oi you two Lawsons - Let's Party!" she shouted rowdily. They needed no further hint. They descended the flight of stairs back down to the hall of the school. Since it was after midnight, no wedding dinner was being laid on so it was straight to the alcohol and boogying - or that was Stephanie Haydock's wizened opinion. She did not disappoint, heading straight for the bar.

"So who's buying me a drink?" she called to the staff who were beginning to join her.

* * *

Rachel took this moment to appreciate the absolute beauty of the venue they had chosen. Nowhere could have been better than Waterloo Road. It was the place that they had met, the place that he had protected her in and from, the place where their love had been fostered, the reason why it had developed and now the place where it would be forever sealed. She looked around the wide hall, taking in the decorations which could not quite hide the shabbiness of the peeling paint or that slightly antique smell that lingered. But Rachel would not have had it any other way. It was perfect. This day had been perfect and this night, the night of their wedding, the wedding night was nothing short of breath taking.

"Hey baby. You ok?" Eddie asked her pulling her gently from behind into his figure.

"I'm feeling great Eddie. I can't believe this has all happened to me. I love you for loving me." Rachel told him honestly.

"Rachel I will always love you. I always have." He replied. This much she knew to be the truth, she had just been too blind to see it. But love is blind.

The room adopted a strange quiet as Rachel felt all eyes on her.

"Eddie why are they all staring at us?" She whispered shyly. Eddie didn't answer her for a while, he simply took her hand and lead her to the microphone on the stage.

"Eddie... what are you doing?" she moaned, she hated surprises. She hated being embarrassed.

"Shh" he told her simply, avoiding answering her question. He held on tightly to her hand as Kim stepped forward bearing a small golden envelope.

"Rachel - I have a surprise for you... Don't worry. Good surprise." He told her, responding to her sour face.

"Now I know as well as you do that you work too hard. So this is a treat for you my sweet." He said into the microphone before handing her the envelope. Rachel held it between her fingers for a moment before excitement over ruled her and she tore it open. Two tickets to Fiji. A five star honeymoon suite right on the beach. This couldn't be for real.

"Eddie... I can't believe it. Thank you so much sweetheart. I love you" she managed after recovering from the shock. She kissed him lightly, tantalising him with is reward. She looked down at the tickets. But that couldn't be right. The flight left in two hours. There was no way.

"Yep. that's right we have to leave right now actually Rachel." Eddie said, taking her hand.

"Ok guys, thanks for coming, enjoy the party. See you in two weeks" Eddie called jovially as he whisked Rachel out of the doors.

"Bye!" they all shouted.

Outside in the taxi, Rachel was having trouble believing that this wasn't all a fantasy. Things like this didn't happen to her.

"Eddie - I love you" She told him for what must have been the thousandth time that night.

"You look beautiful Rachel. I don't think you realise how beautiful you look. I love you" he told her...

Several hours later, Eddie let his wife into their luxury suite in Fiji ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Adult content... again...**

Rachel's breath caught as Eddie swept her off her feet and carried her over the thresh hold of their honey moon suite. She had never seen anything quite like this. Not even their room in Paris could match this and that had been like something straight out of a fairytale. Rachel observed the sumptuously exotic decor, the balcony overlooking the beach and the wide four poster bed in the centre of the room. Rachel was in love with this room, she couldn't believe that Eddie had gone to so much trouble on her account.

"Eddie, I love this room, thank you for this wonderful surprise. I love you so much" she told him, thanking him for just being his wonderful self.

Eddie was mesmerised by how perfectly she seemed to fit into this room. They had jumped straight into the taxi from the school so she had boarded the plane in her wedding gown. It was a little dishevelled but she looked exquisite. He simply adored her.

"Rachel you look beautiful. You are so stunning. Did I tell you that already? Eddie asked her after several minutes of gazing at her. Rachel moved closer to him, her lips brushing his neck, she travelled upwards towards his ear, gently nipping the lobe.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice. But a girl can never be told too often" she whispered huskily. The sound of her voice indicated her lust for him and the feel of her breath on his neck was driving him wild.

* * *

"Rachel - I love you, you are so beautiful." He obliged her as he pulled away from their lose embrace. He was afraid to touch her, he was sure she was going to dissolve into the air at any moment. His lust for her was beginning to over take him. He traced his lips along the structure of her face, placing gentle kisses on her eyes, her cheeks then finally stopping at her own passionate lips. He touched his lips delicately to hers, teasing a kiss over them. He ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, tempting her, testing her reaction. He could feel her lips beginning to slacken despite her best efforts. Eventually she could resist him no longer. She parted her lips sexily as his tongue slipped inside of her cavern. The tongues began their familiar passionate tango as both began to melt into each other. She kissed him sensually, her lips moving in a strange sexy pattern over his own. She pulled slightly out of the kiss, the need to breathe to strong. The loss of contact became too much and she hurriedly replaced her lips onto his. The kiss was becoming feverish, quick and lust filled.

Her hands came to life wrapping themselves around his back, pulling him closer to her deepening their kiss. She roamed across him testing her own self control as her fingers brushed the hem of his shirt. She placed one more delicate kiss to his lips before she pulled away from him. She slipped easily out of his embrace as she turned towards the balcony. She opened the door, but before stepping out she turned to look back at him. A tiny smile swept across her face as she recognised the exact reaction she had been hoping to create - utter confusion. This did not deter her, in fact it encouraged her.

She stepped out on to the balcony and the exotic heat hit her. She stepped to the edge and looked out across the sparkling ocean. This was utter perfection. Even at four in the morning, the sky was tinged pink. What did that mean again? Red sky at night... something about delight. Oh this would truly be delightful. She was well aware that he was transfixed by her at this moment in time but she ignored his heavy breathing. She tossed her long curls behind her and began fanning her face. The heat of the night and the heat that burned within began tickling her body. She flicked her hair again, throwing her head back. She began to moan quietly, erotically and with increasing intensity. Oh God. She was turned on. She hoped he was too. She didn't really have to think about the answer to that particular question. He was providing that all by himself. His breathing had become increasingly shallow, she could hear him even though he was frozen to the spot in the bedroom.

Her moans became louder, sharp and more erotic. She tossed her hair for a final time before she moved it up a level. Her hands moved sensually over her own body. She moved slowly over her hips accentuating her curves, she ran her hands over her stiffened peaks. Finally she crossed her hands behind her back and began to work the buttons on the back of her dress, moaning with every button she popped. She felt the dress slacken against her skin and the silk sent her arousal soaring. Next came the laces binding her tightly. She worked the knot deftly and again enjoyed the feeling as the dress fell further away from her. She stopped. She ran her hand across her cleavage once more. She caught his equally erotic moan from the bedroom and smiled devilishly. It was working. Ok now was time for Eddie to join in the fun.

She reached behind herself again. Tugging at the laces, her moans turning into almost screams. She pretended to struggle with the laces as a sigh of mock frustration ran through her voice. It didn't take long. She was very near the brink of a spectacular moment of heaven when she felt him. His fingers tugged roughly at the laces pulling them totally free of the gown.

"Tease!" he crooned roughly, close to her ear.

"What me?" Rachel feigned innocence. He made no response other than to drag her back into him. She was overwhelmed by his savage manner and almost lost her balance, but his strength supported her. She gasped as he pressed burning hot kisses along her neck, caressing her jaw with his lips. But it was not this which was making her eyes pop. It was what he was doing with his hands. They grabbed at her through the thin silk of the dress, making her pulsate harder than she had ever thought possible. Suddenly his hands jerked upwards, grabbing the top of her gown. He gripped it firmly with both hands and yanked it down over her cleavage. It stopped on her curvaceous hips and she took this opportunity to reaffirm their love. There she stood almost exposed to him and he had never seen her so beautiful in all the time he had known her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and crashed her lips to his passionately, hotly intensely. This love was heavenly.

He moved quickly, taking her firmly by the waist as he lifted to him, she wiggled her hips freeing herself of her gown. It fell, forgotten a beautiful puddle of crushed silk. She wrapped herself around his body, revelling in the way they fit together. Their lips stayed connected as he walked them back into the bedroom. He set her down on the ground gently and pulled away to better admire her. There she stood, Goddess like in all her splendour. He wanted her right now. He moved back in to find her lips with his once more.

"Rachel you are so gorgeous" he told her again, heeding her earlier words. She responded by deepening the kiss.

Eddie suddenly realised that he had yet to see her skin in its new condition. He just had to see it. He pulled away again as he prepared for this new discovery. A tiny part of her that he had yet to make intimate acquaintance with. But there was a barrier to his intimacy. Her laced corset was so high on her chest that he could not see the skin.

"Oh Rachel why do you tease me so?" he asked her again. She giggled knowing that the moment when he did see her would be simply divine.

"I would never tease you my love" she replied playfully. He kissed her again, enjoying the banter with her but wanting to enjoy her more.

"Rachel I need you. I need to see you. Right now" he told her, pushing her hair back from her face. His fingers seemed to sear her skin and she felt excited all over again.

"Eddie you can have me. You can have all of me. Have me now" she replied wantonly.

He needed no further signal. He took her by the waist and they walked backwards towards the large bed. Rachel giggled again as she lost her balance and fell onto the bed, pulling Eddie with her. They laid like this for a while, both so consumed by each other. After several minutes Eddie could wait no longer. He straddled her, pinning her to the bed. She gripped the posts of the bed as she arched her back into him. She could feel his desire pressing into her through the lace of her underwear and she knew she needed him soon. She unhooked her hands and began to play with the buttons of his shirt, she ripped at them and he shirked it off his shoulders. She ran her fingers from the gentle inclines of his shoulders right down his chest. Utter perfection. Her fingers brushed her fingers along his trousers, going for the zip. But he stopped her, throwing her arms above her head. She did not question him. She knew exactly what he wanted. What he wanted to do to her. She resumed her grip on the posts as he kissed his way to the laced bow on her corset. She involuntarily arched her back as his tongue flicked the stiff peaks of her breasts.

"Eddie..." she purred, what an exquisite sound. He moved slowly back to the bow. He took it between his teeth and pulled firmly. It fell loose.

"Rachel" he mumbled into her. He sat high above her loving the flush of her cheeks and the look of delight on her face. His fingers worked quickly to loosen the laces of her corset and he savagely pulled the binding apart. There she was. She tumbled free of her confines. The skin virgin and illuminated. He couldn't believe it. She was perfect. Everything about her was so perfect. She looked untouched.

"Rachel you are so beautiful." he told her again, as he began kissing the new skin. A wide smile spread across her face as she felt Eddie on her smooth creamy skin. It had all been worth it. She pulled his head back towards her.

"Do you like it then?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Do you even have to ask that question - you are a Goddess Rachel Lawson" he told her kissing her full on the mouth. She giggled. Such a musical sound.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I love my name. I love your name. I love that I've got your name. I love that you can call me wife and I love that I can call you husband. I love you" she replied.

"Well wife, I think that you are the most perfect creature I have ever seen" he told her honestly.

Rachel was suddenly overcome by the need to have him inside of her. She pushed up against him, fighting to overpower him. He could have easily held her but he let her dominate him.

"Mr Lawson - I do believe that it's my turn to want you" she told him. She peppered kisses down his chest, biting onto the zip of his trousers, she dragged it down and he helped her to remove his trousers. Rachel didn't think that anytime they had made love before had felt this amazing. She reached inside his boxers, taking him into her hand, feeling his desires, knowing that only she could make them come true. Rachel savagely removed his underwear and took him in her mouth, massaging him with her tongue. She could feel his body convulsing and bucking with pleasure.

"Rachel... oh my God Rachel" he moaned loudly. She knelt above him, expertly removing her own underwear. There they were, the two of them in their entirety. How good it felt. She mounted him once more and felt herself close in around Eddie. She began to rock gently. He responded. She had never been like this before. Never taken this much control. He loved it. He loved her. He screamed her name. Over and over. She kissed him hard as she felt him spill into her. But they were far from finished.

Regaining composure, Eddie decided that he wanted to take the reigns again. He gripped onto her back as he flipped her beneath him, ensuring the connection remained between them. She lay still waiting to see what he would do next. He went down on her skin once more enjoying the taste of her, he sucked at her nipples and felt them rise further to him. God he loved her.

Rachel was nearing her oblivion. She looked deep into his eyes desperately, he responded. She felt him surge and thrust into her, no gentility about it, just pure unadulterated lust. She matched him, arching and writhing with him. He had lost control long ago and all he was focused on was her beautiful face and the fact that she was screaming his name from the top of her lungs. He looked back into her face and saw that dreamy state cross her features that told him she was close. He knew he could not hold much longer. He took her hands and with one final thrust they spilled all of their love into each other. They had tasted their piece of that one sweet love.

* * *

As the sun rose through the gaps in the gauzy drapes around the bed, the two entwined figures were illuminated. Yes Mr and Mrs Lawson had definitely felt the heat of the honeymoon...


	19. Chapter 19

_The honey moon had been utterly divine. They had spent the best part of their two week break in Fiji enjoying the sun, but mostly enjoying each other. In fact, if they were honest, the only way they had caught any sun was during a time when they enjoying each other somewhere different from their ridiculously big bed - like the beach. Oh yes. There had been much fun and frolics on the beach. Eddie had adored watching her as she pretended to ignore him in the attempt of bathing in the exotic sunshine. Her body was simply made for being shown off in skimpy bikinis on a tropical Island. One day in particular stood out to Eddie as he thought back over the immense two weeks that had passed. They had gotten out of bed very late, such had been their preoccupation with each other. They had decided to head straight for the beach. Rachel's naked form had slipped out from between the sheets and within minutes she returned clad in a slinky black bikini. They hit the beach immediately and spent of the afternoon appreciating how the other looked amidst the golden white sand. That sun had felt so good on his skin and he loved the way that when he kissed her skin, he could taste that luminescent sun mixed with her Malibu coconut sunscreen._

_The sun had been particularly high in the sky and Rachel had suddenly adopted a wild look in her eyes, she pushed away from the sand and made a bee line for the calm blue sea. She began a sexy rendition of bay watch run on her way. She tossed her curls over her shoulder in that way that he liked as she looked back at him, teasing him into the water. She hit the edge and felt the cool lap of the salty waves hitting her. Of course it didn't take him long to follow her. Soon he was twirling her around and around. They continued their passionate adoration of each other. The taste of the salt mingling with the taste of each other, with the taste of the exotic sunshine. It had been the sexiest that he had ever seen her... _

"Eddie" she squealed, giggling as she fought him off. Eddie suddenly came crashing down to earth. Where had he gone just then... Rachel thought she knew, judging by the way he had gone down on her neck. He had been totally engrossed in some vivid flashback of one of their many _adventures_.

She had squeezed herself tightly against the window of his four by four in an attempt to help him control his lust, but that had not stopped him. In fact it seemed to be reminding him of whichever episode he was currently reliving. In all fairness, Rachel was loving the way he was savagely caressing her body, but there was a time and a place and this was definitely not it. Eddie moaned grumpily since he had been rudely awakened from his flashback.

"Rachel - why did you stop me - weren't you enjoying it?" Eddie asked her suggestively.

"Eddie my darling, how you can even ask me that question, but you know we are in fact sitting in your car, right outside of the school and there are in fact several pupils who were shall we say - enjoying the show" she replied sarcastically. This seemed to awaken Eddie from any remnant of the dream he had been having.

"Oh God. I'm sorry" he told her, knowing that for Rachel, professional reputation was paramount.

"Oh I think you can be forgiven." She told him. "For now" she added, before pulling on the door and letting herself out of the car. As expected, they were greeted by wolf whistles and sarcastic comments. One of which particularly flustered Rachel.

"Yes, yes - alright - ALRIGHT. Come on get yourselves to registration!" she shouted, coolly brushing them off. Eddie had been busying himself with getting their bags out of the boot so as he came round to meet her, she grabbed his hand and they walked confidently and proudly through the throng of pupils, who contrary to instructions were still gawping at Mr and Mrs Waterloo Road.

* * *

As soon as they reached the sanctuary of her office, Rachel fell about in a fit of laughter. She had never been so embarrassed and exhilarated at one time before and she found that concept hilarious since it went against everything she believed about professional conduct. But caution had just been thrown to the wind.

"Eddie I can't believe we just did that!" She stifled through her giggles, referring to their very public performance. God, she was so sexy when she was happy.

"Rachel, it won't happen again. I'm sorry." he apologised again, knowing that this would please her.

"Eddie" she started as she advanced on him "don't you ever apologise for being you. I wouldn't want you any other way" she finished as she reached him, her face inches from his. She quickly closed the gap between them, pressing her lips tenderly to his. The kiss was soon becoming frantic as she twisted herself closer to him.

The bell rang out sharply.

Rachel was first to respond to this fact, pulling reluctantly out of the kiss.

"Well Mr Lawson it seems you have a form to attend to" she told him huskily, regaining rapid composure.

"Or I could just stay here with you" he answered.

"Mm tempting. But you have to get out now. I am very busy and important" she said lightly pushing him towards the door.

"Ooooh ok boss" he teased.

"So I'll see you at lunch then Mr Lawson?" she asked as he opened the door.

"That you will Mrs Lawson" he replied.

"It's a date" she said as he stepped into the atrium of her office.

"I'll pick YOU up" he told her, testing an old move line on her. He could still hear her sexy little laugh all the way down the corridor.

* * *

**Break time...**

Rachel ventured out to the staff room for a coffee at eleven o clock. She just wanted to see a place that wasn't the four walls of her office after a morning of doing battle with a rather large and familiar white mountain. Oh yes Paperwork Mount, had been offering her a struggle some climb for the best part of two hours. Besides, Rachel didn't want to seem unsociable. That and she wanted to brag about the delights of Fiji to anyone who would listen...

As soon as she stepped foot in the tired old staffroom, she was ambushed. Attacked from all angles.

"How was it then Mrs Lawson?" Steph probed loudly, indicating she knew exactly how IT had been with a knowing wink.

"Was it beautiful Rachel?" Kim asked her excitedly.

"Yeah tell us" Rose chirped up.

"Oh I am sure that we have nothing better to do than listen to the tales of the Lawson's gallivant!" Grantly added grumpily from behind his racing paper.

"Oh yeah I missed you too Mr Budgen" Rachel answered smoothly. With that, Rachel settled into a detailed prattle about the sun sea and... the Eddie.

As her boss left the staff room fifteen minutes later, Kim couldn't help but notice a luminescent aura emanating from Rachel that was more than just a sun kissed glow of the sun as Rachel assumed it was_..._

_So much had happened since then...so very much..._


	20. Chapter 20

"Rachel, this is so fantastic. I bet you can't wait to tell him." Kim squealed at her friend. They were sitting in a little cafe on the high street on Saturday afternoon. Rachel was dazed. She actually couldn't believe it. This was just not real. How was it possible to have so much happiness in your life and absolutely zero sadness. Life was so good right now.

"Earth to Rachel!" Kim jibed waving her hand in front of her friend's vacant eyes. Rachel looked down at it again, making sure. Double checking.

"Kim, this can't be happening." she beamed at her friend. She looked back down at the thin white stick once more, taking in the blue highlighted cross which was plain as anything.

_'Pregnant'_ it silently told her. A small tear trickled down her face. She was so in love. So in love with the man who was slowly making sure all her dreams were made reality.

"Rachel, you have to believe that this is how your life is supposed to be. Don't doubt yourself." Kim told her, knowing that this was exactly what Rachel was doing.

"You have to tell him" she added the obvious.

"He'll be so happy, we've been talking about this for ages and now it's happened" Rachel replied. She dialled Eddie's number.

"Hey baby" he answered after two rings. Oh the irony _hey baby'_

"Hello you." She replied easily.

"What's up?" he asked after a long pause on her part.

"Eddie, I know you're going out later for the football match and everything, but do you think you could meet at home for about eight?"

Eddie didn't even hesitate "Of course babe, why?"

"I have a surprise for you honey that's all" Rachel assured him.

"Good surprise. I promise" she copied his usual way of dealing with surprises.

"Ok, I'll see you later - I love you" Eddie told her.

"I love you too, bye" she said as she ended the call.

"Ooooh Kim I am so excited" she squealed.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

She heard his key turn in the lock. She was exhilarated. She slicked some gloss across her lips in their en-suite and tiptoed out across the plush carpet. She crawled across their bed and laid in the centre of the heart she had created with the rose petals she bought earlier.

She propped herself up on her elbows and placed the test on her stomach. She waited.

She could hear his keys being placed in the bowl by the door, she heard the give of his jacket as he slung it on the hook. He opened the living room door expecting to find her, as he usually did curled up in front of _casualty_. He was surprised. He made towards the kitchen, but halted at the notice on the door.

'No entry to Mr Lawson.' it stated simply. He understood.

He turned and she could hear his footsteps moving towards the staircase.

"Rachel?" he called. She didn't answer him. He noticed the trail of petals leading him towards her. So it was that kind of surprise.

He reached his destination. He pushed open the door and was met by... darkness.

He could hear her breathing in the darkness, but he couldn't make out her shape.

Suddenly, the room was tinged with the soft light of some candles.

"Hello darling" she whispered.

"Hello Mrs Lawson. I didn't expect this to be your surprise" he answered.

"Oh this is definitely not the best of the surprise" She told him. He was so excited.

"Come here to me." She instructed him, and he saw her arm reaching to him in the light. He kicked off his shoes and crossed the room quickly.

He crawled across the bed and planted a sweet kiss to her luscious mouth. He ran his hands deftly over the sexy sheer camisole she was wearing. But what was that? There was an obstruction. He took hold of it, holding it towards the candle light.

It couldn't be could it?...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ok so the bits at the beginnings of the chapter in italics, link this story to the 'bigger picture' and ultimate plot - Just so you know :) **_

_Happiness? He used to know the exact definition of that word. He could have told you exactly what it felt like, what it looked like, how it tasted. Once. Happiness - that was a distant memory from a far off land in a far off time. Happiness was farfetched. Happiness was for fools, fools who believed that you could have a life so full of happiness that there was no possible way that anything bad could ever hurt you. Happiness had once belonged to him. He had owned happiness for eight wonderful years. Happiness had once been embodied in the one woman who he would always adore. Happiness was a distant memory from a far off land in a far off time. Wait - Hadn't he just thought that already?_

_ Happiness had caused him so much pain. Happiness belonged in story books read to small children who didn't know any better. Happiness did not exist for Eddie Lawson anymore. Happiness had died so long ago. If Rachel could never be happy again, then happiness had died inside them both so many years ago._

_Happiness, Happiness, Happiness... _

**Happiness...**

"Aw Rachel - is this real?" he asked her excitedly. He really couldn't believe that this was happening. How was it possible that so much happiness could come without any pain?

Rachel was revelling in the look plastered across his face. It was a mixture of shock and pure adoration. It was in short, utter perfection.

"Of course this is real Eddie darling. Of course it is." Rachel told him, suddenly overcome with all the emotions she had been dealing with all day. The tears just ran down her face.

Eddie stroked the tears away. "It's ok. It's ok. It's all going to be fine" he reassured her.

She clung to him for dear life, her appreciation to whoever had made this all possible, the wedding, the love, the baby, clear on her face.

"Say it Rachel" he instructed her after several moments of comfortable embrace.

Rachel giggled. She loved it when he took control of her.

"I'm pregnant Eddie." she blasted as loudly as she could manage.

"Eddie we're going to have a baby" She said again after a while. She reached up, catching his lips in hers.

Happiness became them.


	22. Chapter 22

**So count down until the baby arrives... **

**Three...**

Rachel was so happy. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It seemed impossible. Things like this didn't happen to people with a past like hers. But then people like her didn't always have a white knight. They didn't have Eddie. Nobody else had the privilege of calling themselves Mrs Rachel Lawson.

She held onto Eddie's hand as the nurse slid the ultra sound wand across the jelly on her stomach. The coolness of it felt odd against her skin, but she loved it. She held her breath as they waited for the picture to appear on the screen. She could feel the tension in Eddie's arm as he clung to her hand. She squeezed it gently [i] 'it'll be ok'[/i] she hoped to convey. They didn't have to wait long. There it was the most glorious piece of art work ever created by two people. A perfect smudge in her blackness.

"Oh" the nurse gasped.

"What? What is it?" Eddie stammered asking the question they both needed answering.

"Nothing's wrong exactly... it's just well..." the nurse left off

"Well what?" Rachel asked.

"Well, do either of you have a history of twins in your family?" she asked them.

Silence.

"Well umm you could say that!" Eddie replied excitedly. He was of course one half of a set of twins along with his brother Charlie and had already fathered twins Michael and Stephen.

"Are you telling us that I'm carrying twins?" Rachel stuttered.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. There they are - look" the nurse Mariana told them.

"Oh my God!" Eddie cried, kissing Rachel fully on her mouth.

"I love you so much" she told him as they exited the building a while later ...

* * *

**Six...**

Rachel was exhausted, the kind of exhausted that hurt. But she loved it. She had thrown up four times today and cursed the nurse who had told her it would subside each time. But she loved it. Her ankles were swollen and her stomach about to burst but she loved it. Rachel was pregnant. It seemed impossible. Good things like this never happened to people like her with a past like hers. They were condemned to sorrow forever. But then most people like her didn't have a man like Eddie. Eddie was made for her. He seemed to emanate a kind of calmness which she could never find from within herself. It was what had kept her from totally freaking out over the past six months. Rachel had been experiencing ominous feelings that something was going to go wrong for them. But Eddie kept her sane. What would she do without him? She had no idea. She just loved him so much.

Rachel was currently sitting in her office, filling out the incident report for today's latest 'event'. What a week it had been , Rachel thought that weeks like this only existed in nightmares but she was wrong. Still, she knew that as long as she was able to continue as headmistress she would never leave. This was her life. It meant everything, despite its rough exterior.

** Three hours earlier**

_It wasn't even ten o clock yet and already things had kicked off at Waterloo Road. Well nobody said anything was going to be easy. She had just finished lecturing Paul about the many benefits of finding his own girlfriend instead of consistently trying to steal Janeece away from his best friend, when Rachel suddenly became very irritated. If she was honest, she was totally sick of having to mediate this situation and she also didn't appreciate that yet again, Candice Smilie would be on her case about exactly why Bolton faced yet another week of isolation._

_"Listen Paul, stay out of Janeece's way and things will be fine again on Monday yeah?" she told him in a defeated tone, so repetitive this speech had become._

_"Now, I'm going to go and speak to Janeece and Bolton about exactly why the fight broke out, you on the other hand need to get yourself to Miss Brook at first aid - she's expecting you - off you go" she finished up._

_"Yes Miss, sorry Miss, Thanks Miss" Paul mumbled as he slipped out of the office. Rachel leant against the door, hoping that this would prevent anymore pandemonium spilling into her sanctuary. As if feeling her tension, one of the babies kicked her hard in the stomach._

_"Ow. Alright babies, alright - mummy's going to sit down. I hear you." she told them whilst running her hand protecting over them._

_Rachel sank slowly into the chair, glad of the release of pressure on her ankles. She shut her eyes and stroked her stomach, trying one of the techniques that Eddie always practised on her. But it just didn't have the same effect. She could still feel the build up of stress behind her eyes. She was just beginning to drift off when there was a panicked knock at the door, before it burst open. Her eyes flew open._

_"Jasmine? Whatever's the matter?" She asked responding to the stricken look on the English teacher's face._

_"Rachel...got to come... Davina... need help...quickly..." Jasmine staggered._

_Rachel considered for a moment. "Jasmine, what are you talking about? Davina left remember?" Rachel asked again, trying to calm her down._

_"Rachel , that's just it, Davina's back and she found Tom with Rose and well you want to see the state of her face." Jasmine explained taking deep breaths._

_"What? who's face? Jasmine slow down" Rachel told her._

_"Rose's face. Davina attacked her and Rose is in a right mess. We tried to pull them apart but the damage was already done. You've got to come" Jasmine elaborated._

_"OK alright I'm coming." She said pulling herself up out of her seat. She moved too quickly, the blood rushing to her head as she lost her balance. Jasmine was there like a shot, grabbing her arm and steadying her._

_"Rachel are you ok?" Jasmine asked nervously as she instinctively tightened her grip on her boss's arm. Rachel opened and closed her eyes several times, slowly regaining focus._

_"Yes. I'm fine now. Thank you for supporting me Jasmine." Rachel replied several seconds later._

_"No problem. Listen I can get Mr Lawson to come and sort out the situation." Jasmine told her._

_"No. Nope I'm ok - I'll do it." she said stepping around her desk and going into the atrium of the office. She still couldn't shake that fizzy feeling in her head but she pushed through it. She took her walkie talkie from the charger and made her way to the staff room._

_She flicked the switch on the walkie talkie as she waddled down the stairs._

_"Eddie. Come in. I need some assistance in the staffroom. Over." She spoke into the receiver. The machine crackled as his calming voice came through seconds later._

_"On my way sweetheart" he said simply... _

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. This couldn't be happening. He was sure that there was something wrong with the babies. Please God not the babies. Not Rachel. Please don't hurt them. He had of course tried to stay calm as he answered her on the walkie talkie but his mind was racing. Please. Please. Please not them. He would do anything, give anything as long as they were all ok. Please. Please..._

_Rachel opened the door. She felt like she had opened the door into the misdt of a war, such was the carnage. The table that sat in the centre of the room was overturned and several chairs were scattered. Rachel surveyed the room, everyone was wearing a stricken look as if this had been the thing they had least expected. Well Rachel could only agree with them. Davina had never shown this side of herself. But, Rachel conceeded, she had never had reason to. That being said, this was still inexcusable._

_"What the Hell happened here?" She asked, drawing in a breath. It was bad enough that she had to deal with scrapping pupils, it was entirely a different matter where staff were concerned._

_"I'm waiting!" Rachel pressed them when nobody spoke up. Just then the door burst open._

_"Rachel? Rachel are you ok?" Eddie flew to her side instantly. He was so panicked he was shaking. For a moment Rachel forgot about the situation she had been dealing with._

_"Eddie what's wrong - what's the matter?" Rachel said taking him into her embrace. He draped his arms tightly around her, glad that she was ok._

_"I thought - I thought it was you and the babies." Eddie told her honestly. Racel took this in for a moment, considering how sweet this man actually was._

_"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked him teasingly._

_"Well, you actually. I thought you were trying to cover something up. I thought... oh what would have done without you?" he replied admitting everything. She had meant to cause him stress and perhaps, in hind sight she should have elloborated on the situation more._

_"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry. Look I'm fine - it's just there's a bit of a situation going on here. Oww" as if on cue she received a sharp kick to her diagphram. She grabbed Eddie's hand and placed it gently over their babies._

_"There, you see, we're all just fine - aren't we little ones?" She told him. She raised his hand to her lips and placed a delicate kiss to it._

_She rounded back on the staff, wanting to clear this up and go back to the office._

_"Right... I do not appreciate violence from staff members under any circumstances do you understand me?" She bellowed. She looked across at Rose who was cowering in Tom's embrace. Rachel did not have a clear view of her face from where she was standing but from what she could see, Rose looked as though she had gone ten rounds with a cat._

_"Right Tom, you had best take Rose to see Lindsay in first aid, then I want you both in my office ok?" she instructed him. Tom simply nodded and lead Rose out of the room. Rachel flicked the switch on her walkie talkie and connected to Dave's channel._

_"Dave I need some assistance in the staff room immediately. Over" She spoke clearly._

_"Right O Mrs Lawson - on me way" his Geordie accent crackled across the airwaves. Steph couldn't help but smile a little._

_"As for you - she rounded on Davina " You need to get out of our school and sort your personal life out on your own time - got it?" she spat. Davina, who had been hanging her head suddenly looked up._

_"Rachel look I'm really sorry - I didn't mean-" She started before Rachel cut across her_

_"I'm not intersted Davina. Just leave." Rachel told her coldly._

_"But-"_

_"Ah Dave - can you escort this lady off the premises please?" Rachel asked him._

_"Forgive me Mrs Lawson, but that's Miss Shackleton that is" Dave replied, pointing aimlesly at Davina._

_"I am well aware of who she is thankyou Dave, but she is trespassing on school property and she needs to leave" Rachel answered him sharply._

_"Right you are then - Miss Shackleton if you would." Dave responded signalling that Davina should follow him. As she reached the door, Davina met eyes with Jasmine._

_"We were supposed to be friends Jas" she addressed her simply._

_"Yeah we were" Jasmine replied, before exiting the the staff room. Apparently loyalty to her colleagues had ruled her head._

So now, as Rachel filled out that all important incident form, she couldn't imagine a way that this day could get any worse. Until there was a knock at the door ...


	23. Chapter 23

"Umm excuse me Mrs Lawson ... but these people need to see you." Joyce stuttered as the shadowy nightmare of the past filled the room with foreboding presence.

"Hello Amanda"

_It's cold. God it's so cold. This night is endless. How can she ever get herself out of this. She is trapped. There is no escape this is her life. She has no one to run to. Her parents are dead and her little sister lies sleeping at home. This is just what has to happen to make ends meet. That is the simple, honest and inescapable truth. Amanda Fenshaw is a prostitute. A common tart and this is the way she will be branded forever._

_Some nights, she can cope. Some nights a kind of detachment surrounds her, makes her feel like this is not really happening to her. But tonight is definitely not one of those nights. Tonight she knows she is a hooker._

_As she lays there in the little room in the club house (which is really just an upmarket word for the truth - a brothel) she can feel every repulsive gyration of the vulgar man who controls her. Amanda felt like a rag doll, whose opposable arms and legs were being forced by a cruel God into positions that were wholly unnatural. She tries turning her head away but he makes her look at him, making her endure the repulsion of this act with him. At points like this, Amanda always feels bad for the wives. The wives who were at home, slaving away cooking dinner, nursing the baby - trying to make themselves attractive for their husbands but never quite managing to allow themselves to be degraded into participating in the sexual acts their husbands craved. She often wonders if they knew that somewhere out there right now, Jimmy or Thomas was busy screwing a girl like herself, a girl who did anything - had to do anything for the money._

_She feels especially sorry for this man's wife, Amanda has seen them together whilst out shopping in town. Once he had even spotted her and steered dear little Charlotte away from her. A dirty little secret. Amanda had seen Charlotte in the supermarket, had been tempted to spill the beans, until she had seen the blue bruising on the poor woman's arms, around her neck - Amanda suspected that the entirety of her body was covered in the evidence of violence. That was when she had understood, poor Charlotte was just like her. A prisoner, shackled to a lifetime of pain. For the first time in a long time, Amanda had met someone that was worse off than her. So she had decided to shut her mouth and continue to pleasure 'Elvis' (So nicknamed -he liked to tell her because he was the king of lovin') in hopes that this would spare Charlotte some of the pain._

_She had only found out Charlotte's name since Elvis had a habit of screaming it at the 'crucial moment'. This particularly made Amanda's skin crawl, that someone would wish to perform these acts with their wives. But Amanda shuts her mouth, she does what she is told, she says what she is told say. She is a good girl - or so he keeps telling her._

_"£200 is it love? - there's a good girl" he says afterwards as he straightens his tie in the mirror. Same time next week then." he adds before sweeping out of the room leaving her shivering._

_Amanda is one of the busiest girls employed by Xander's. She often makes upwards of £3000 a night. But then Amanda is known for going further than any of the other girls. Amanda is a very good girl - she always does what pleases the clients - or so they tell him. This is the way that he likes it. He likes to think that his relationship with Amanda is nothing more than that of girl and 'manager'. But he can't deny, he loves it when the clock hits the hour at around two in the morning and Amanda can be his._

_She hears him before she sees him. She knows he has come for her. She hates that fact but she puts on a brave face._

_"Hey baby" she whispers surprising him from behind. He revels in the sweet, seductive hint of her breath on his neck. She knows how to turn him on. She knows the way it works. She is a good girl. He allows her to seduce him for a while before roughly pushing her off him. She is not surprised by this. She knows the drill._

_"How's tricks A?" he asks in a disinterested manner. A small, half smile creeps across his face, he knows what's coming._

_"Tricks were good tonight baby." She replies on autocue. She creeps slowly towards him, knowing what comes next. She stops just shy of his reach, until he beckons her to him. She obeys him - hating every second but knowing what is at risk. Her perfume fills his nostrils as she comes close enough for him to catch her lips with his - but this is the one stipulation he allows her, he is able to do what he wishes to her body but he may never kiss her lips. Instead he uses his teeth to pull her closer, catching hold of the gauzy kaftan she wears. She allows him to pull her closer. His hands move over the material of the kaftan, causing shivers of repulsion to buck through her - he mistakes them for arousal._

_"Oh yeah you like that don't you A?" he teases her._

_"Mm" she replies non commitally._

_Suddenly, his alien hand is thrust inside of the cup of her bra, his fingers grasp her, as if he has touched her by mistake as he pulls the money out._

_"You know the deal don't you A, two for me, one for you. There's a good girl." he tells her separating the money and walking away from her. He puts a grand on the table and tucks the other two into his wallet._

_"Now come here." he instructs her. She does what he asks._

_"Undress me." he tells her. She does exactly what he wants without having to be told. He grunts - entirely pleasured._

_"Now it's your turn A" he tells her, thinking that he is the greatest lover in the world. She knows what is going to happen next and she knows that he doesn't care about her - this is all for him. She lies on the bed as is routine and he undresses her, a hint of tenderness to his touch. He savagely 'makes love' to her, though Amanda knows that this is rape. When he is finished, he dresses quickly, never once thanking her for what she has allowed him to do. He will never admit that he loves her._

_"You know A? I was thinking - you could make this a family business. That sister of yours what's her name Miranda? - Maria? - oh no Melissa, is really quite beautiful I could have me some of that - why don't you bring her in?" he says cruelly, registering the shock on her face._

_"Don't you touch her! Don't you dare touch her! You can't have her. Don't you dare touch her Alex. I swear I'll kill you." She screams and Alex knows he has hit the right chord as he heads upstairs to bang his girlfriend - none other than little Melissa Fenshaw..._

"What the Hell are you doing here? Get out! Get out of my office." she screamed...

* * *

It is definitely him. There is no mistaking it The sharp suit, the mellow voice that some girls would mistake for romantic when Rachel knew it hid cruelty and self importance behind it. How could this be happening? Why was this happening to her? She know she had been wrong to assume that the bad days were over. She knew that indulging in so much happiness would only cause pain. My God right now she was scared. What did he want? That's when she saw her, from behind his enormous presence stepped the frame of someone she swore she recognised. Someone she knew she recognised. There stood Melissa.

_Rachel remembered that night so clearly. Amanda had been so scared for her baby sister that she had known exactly what she must do. She had to take Melissa and run. She had written out a note and intended on sneaking it into the office once Alex had gone home to his girlfriend. She allowed plenty of time to ensure that this had in fact happened before she went to the pent house office, she opened the door and was met with the shock of a lifetime. She could hear his voice ringing clearly in his head_

_"Surprise Amanda" along with her sister's own shrill voice_

_"Hey so you two know each other?" Melissa had asked naively, She may be sixteen but sometimes she could be really stupid._

_"Yeah Amanda - Mel's my girlfriend - didn't you know?" Alex laughed as Amanda had fled into the night. She had run straight into a police raid and that night Amanda Fenshaw had died._

Rachel was flaring with anger.

* * *

"Melissa what are doing here with him?" she spat. Alex grabbed Melissa's left arm and held into the light.

"There do you see it now? We're married." Alex told her. Rachel took a step away from them, Melissa had stayed with him all of these years, she must know by now what Alex did for a living. Didn't she care? Rachel didn't think so. How could Melissa have married him. He was repulsive.

"You know what else Mandy? We've got a son!" Melissa chirped, she hadn't lost any of her childish innocence - perhaps that was the reason Alex had married her. She was had the mind of a young girl and she was beautiful. Rachel knew he couldn't love her and she believed that he made Melissa think he did.

"Yeah his name's Philip- a name for your father isn't it? _Amanda_" told her bitterly. This made Rachel choke. How dare he talk about her father. How dare he be here?

"What do you want Alex?" Rachel hissed, hating the sound of the name on her lips. He paused for a while.

"Well you're looking good Amanda- fancy a go for old times' sake? I know I do." he asked her. Rachel couldn't help it, she reached for the bin her desk, throwing up.

"Get out!"

"Mandy wait, he's just playing - we need a school for Philip - we're back in Rochdale." Melissa begged, not believing that her husband had an ounce of cruelty in him - poor little Melissa Fenshaw. Rachel felt sick again, how could they be back? How could all these demons from the past still be vivid enough to haunt her?

"My name is not Amanda. Amanda Fenshaw is dead!" Rachel screamed.

"You keep telling yourself that darling!" Alex laughed as he advanced on her in her chair. She was so frightened. She was terrified.

"Come on Amanda. What's the matter?" Alex asked her. Rachel shrank away from him, hoping he would just go away. She placed her hands over her babies protecting them from this evil man.

"Oh pregnant. Oh well that changes things a bit." He jibed.

"Get on the floor" he told her. She did as she was told, resigning herself to her fate. Once a hooker always a hooker.

* * *

It all happened so quickly. The door was kicked down and soon she could hear him. Her white knight had come. She was going to be ok. She heard the sound of his fist connecting with Alex's face.

"Get out!" roared. He knelt next to Rachel and helped her up.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"I am now Eddie. Now you're here. Thank you for rescuing me" she told him as she pulled herself up. They stood against Alex together, a united force.

"I told you to leave!" Eddie roared again, "I promise if you come near my wife again you'll be wishing you didn't. I can tell you it will hurt considerably more than a punch. That's just a little something for nothing. Now I think you'd better leave." Eddie warned him.

"Oh so you're the husband. You do know who I am? Or has Amanda not mentioned me before? I'm the pimp in case you were wondering." Alex jibed, hoping to get Eddie where it hurt. In fact it caused the opposite reaction from Eddie, who of course knew everything.

"Rachel doesn't know you. Rachel is the head teacher of this school and she has asked you to leave. Rachel is my wife and I swear I always keep my promises. Now one more time - leave!" Eddie yelled. Rachel clung to his hand - thanking him for everything. Alex seemed to get the message - stalking out.

"Oh Eddie I was so scared. I have never been more scared in all my life. Thank you for protecting me. I love you so much. I love our babies so much" she told him when everything had calmed down.

It had certainly been an eventful six months...


	24. Chapter 24

**Nine...**

_Sorrow? I thought that I had gone past all of that. I was stupid enough to think that the ghosts from my past were just that - ghosts. I realise now that this was never going to be true. Not for me, not in this life. Sorrow? It comes so quickly, overtakes you - consumes you. Sorrow is the desolation by which I live my life now. There is no happiness only sorrow. Sorrow is the only left when all the joy has gone. So much joy. Joy... Joy..._

**Joy.**

It had been a tough nine months. Tough was the mild term for it. It had been nigh on impossible at points. But Eddie had done it. He had done it for the woman he loved. Had spent seemingly endless hours consoling and reassuring her that everything was going to turn out to be just fine. That's what Eddie did. He understood Rachel. Understood what made her tick, what caused her worry and he understood how to take care of her. It was now nearing Rachel's due date and Eddie could not have been more excited if he tried. He just wanted to meet their babies.

Rachel was tired. She was so tired. She was growing increasingly impatient to meet the babies and she knew Eddie felt the same way. These days, just thinking of Eddie brought a settling, comfortable calm over her. She had only to think of what he would say when she was stressed or anxious and she would instantaneously feel better. Right now just happened to be one the times when she needed Eddie's advice. She had just finished for the tenth time this week, dealing with the Bolton, Janeece and Paul love triangle. Bolton had reassured her that he and Janeece were 'over for good now Miss man' and she had assumed that this would be the end of the matter. However, on one of her regular patrols she had come across a couple, let's just say intimately engaged against the lockers and had been incredibly surprised (or so she told them) to find that it was Janeece and Bolton - seemingly all was forgiven. If only the message had been passed onto poor Paul, who was at this moment in time being patched up by Lindsey who was rather used to being called to Rachel's office by now.

"Ok Paul so you know - OW- you know -OW-" her breathing became sharp as the tell tale twists of pain ran through her.

"Miss? Mrs Lawson are you ok?" Paul asked rather dumbly - it was clear she was far from ok. Rachel squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to get a mental advantage on the pain. It was no use. She needed Eddie.

"Paul I'll be ok. I need you to do something for me though- can you get Mr Lawson to come please?" Rachel asked him, noticing that the boy had become quite pale.

"Paul I'm ok - Ow- this is supposed to happen. I've been expecting this - Ow- The babies are coming - Ow Paul, please just go and find Mr Lawson." She tried desperately to keep the pain out of her voice as she reassured Paul.

"Ok Miss. No problem. I can do that" he told her, almost falling over his feet on the way out.

* * *

As soon as Paul was out of the room, Rachel was able to succumb to the pain. She breathed deeply as she had been shown and tried very hard to stay upright. It was becoming more difficult. Soon after, Rachel felt the wetness which told her that her waters had broken. They were coming. She moved around to the edge of the desk and clung on for dear life as once again she found herself waiting for a white knight...

Paul raced through the corridors. He had never been this panicked about anything, but something about the pain in the headmistress' eyes unsettled him. Perhaps it was because she was always in control, always guarded and so 'headmistress' like that Paul just simply wasn't expecting her to be human. Of course there was also the fact that Paul had never experienced anyone having given birth in his own family, so he had been shocked and mesmerised simultaneously. He had not expected Mrs Lawson to feel any pain, assuming that she just did things on autopilot, without emotional connection. At least Rachel had been successful in her projection of 'Mrs Lawson' if only Rachel was half as in control as her alter ego...

Paul knew that the maths corridor was on the second floor, but it seemed to be taking forever to get to Mr Lawson's classroom. He didn't want Mrs Lawson to be alone and she had been quite insistent that she needed Mr Lawson right away. Finally he reached the door. He knocked and burst through it. Eddie was about to shout, until he looked at the boy's face.

"Paul? What's wrong - what's the matter?" Eddie asked him, concerned.

"Sir come quick - it's Mrs Lawson... the babies are coming!" Paul seemed to explode.

_Rachel_

Eddie sprang up from his chair, darting towards the door, forgetting his class. As he neared the office, he caught sight of Jasmine.

"Jas - I need you to cover my class - it's Rachel the babies are coming Can you get Kim up here please - Rachel will want her with us. Thanks." Eddie called across the corridor.

"Sure Eddie will do" Jasmine replied as she too sprang into action. Eddie ran as fast as he could and skidded into the office...

* * *

Oh my God Rachel are you ok?" Eddie asked the panic clear in his voice. He was at her side in a flash. She grabbed appreciatively onto his hand.

"Eddie don't panic darling, this is supposed to happen. This is what we have been waiting for." She replied, the smile clear in her voice. Despite this, Rachel could not hide the pain from her face during the next surge. In fact she yelled out.

"Has somebody called an ambulance?" Eddie asked Joyce who was hovering awkwardly just inside the door. Joyce hesitated a moment.

"Mrs Lawson -" she began, before Rachel cut in

"Mrs Lawson reminded Joyce that I'm having our babies here Eddie" She told Eddie firmly.

"Rachel - I thought we'd agreed that if they came early you would go to the hospital - It's hardly practical to have them here is it?" Eddie replied in a tired tone which suggested they had discussed this many times.

"Eddie - I thought we agreed that this was the perfect place for our babies to born, this is our home away from home. This is not up for discussion ok." Rachel retorted, reminding him of all those late night discussions.

Eddie knew that she had her reasons for not going to hospital for a conventional birth. Namely the fire. Late at night when they both lay awake wondering aloud what to call their babies, were they boys? girls?, Rachel would repeat over and over that hospital was out of the question. Rachel was so scared of hospitals since the fire, she had been unconscious for a number of weeks and no one had been there when she woke up. Eddie regretted nothing more than being afraid to show how he really felt. Rachel went onto explain that she was not going to risk that same thing again. She did not want to wake up alone again. Despite his many protestations and assurances that this would never happen again, Eddie had been unable to convince his wife that the hospital really was the best place to have their babies. So after realising that this particular battle he could never win, Eddie had listened to and accepted her rather outlandish suggestion of having them at Waterloo Road on the proviso that Mariana was called immediately. This seemed to have all gone out of the window right now.

"Rachel, I just want what's best for you. I want everything to be perfect for you and for them. Mariana's not even here." He told her honestly. It was the truth, Mariana the midwife was not even present and even though Rachel had delivered Chlo's daughter, Eddie thought it was unlikely that she would be able to deliver her own babies.

"For goodness' sake Eddie I'm not stupid, of course Mariana is on her way. I don't fancy doing this all by myself you know." Rachel panted through a contraction.

"You're not alone. I'm here with you this time ok. Don't you forget that." Eddie told her, rushing to protect her. He held onto her hand tightly, supporting her. He placed a tiny kiss to her forehead.

"Oh Eddie. I'm sorry I didn't mean.. I'm sorry. I know I've got you. I'm the luckiest girl alive" She apologised.

"Ssh now. let's just concentrate on you." He accepted her apology. She felt another surge of pain and she used one hand to grip onto the desk whist the other clung to Eddie.

"Eddie I'm scared. What if something happens to them?" Rachel voiced a concern she had been harbouring since the contractions started.

"Rachel darling, nothing is going to go wrong I promise. We're all going to be just fine. I promise. The bad times have ended for us now." Eddie assured her.

"I love you Eddie." Rachel told him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mariana arrived and this seemed to organise everybody's thoughts.

"Rachel, how're you holding up sweet pea" she asked her as soon as she had everything organised. Eddie immediately felt comforted by the older woman's presence. Her tropical accent brought a calm over him that he couldn't find for himself. He could find it for Rachel but not for himself.

"I'm ok Mari, it's not too... ahh.. bad" Rachel told the nurse.

"Not too bad eh? We'll see about that. Daddy - how's the hand doing?" she addressed Eddie.

"Oh it's not... that bad" Eddie hesitated slightly as Rachel gave a particularly violent squeeze of his hand.

"Hmmm just as I thought" Mariana replied sarcastically.

"On a scale of one to ten - ten being excruciating - how bad is the pain?" She asked Rachel.

She contemplated this for a while, it was certainly more bearable than she had expected but it was worse pain than she had ever known.

"About 7" Rachel replied honestly after decided that six was definitely too low.

"Ok sweetie, well that's to be expected. Just you keep breathing." Mariana told her.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and now all the pupils could hear the yells of their headmistress from upstairs. Despite their curiosity, they were being ushered out by the teachers.

"Come on now, you can find out all about it on Monday!" Steph shouted. Despite being the biggest gossip at Waterloo Road, Steph thought in this matter the headmistress deserved some privacy. Grantly came to join her a moment later

"I don't know, whatever's going to happen next - fancy giving birth to the rug-rats in her office. I know I'll never set foot in there again without thinking about it" He huffed.

"Oh Grantly, I didn't realise. Is that what you do? Think about the esteemed Mrs Lawson in compromising positions is it?" Steph laughed, happy that she had tripped Grantly again just by twisting his what she affectionately referred to as Grantlyism.

"Oh I don't know why I bother sometimes." Grantly shot back as he stalked off.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

Kim had joined them in the office as soon as school had ended and had been clutching onto Rachel's desperately grasping hands ever since. In the time that had passed, Rachel's pain level had shot through the roof and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Eddie, I'm tired." she admitted, hoping he would take it away from her.

"I know sweetheart, hopefully it won't be for too much longer." Eddie answered her, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright Rachel, it'll all be worth it when you meet them. I promise" Kim told her, the voice of experience, being the mother of a beautiful one year old who was her pride and joy in life.

Mariana, who had been busily timing contractions, suddenly perked up.

"Ok Rachel, your contractions are coming really close together, so when you feel the need to push, then push ok" She told her.

"Ok" Rachel answered weakly. It didn't take long and soon she was heaving on Eddie and Kim's hands.

Mariana, who loved delivering babies, was becoming increasingly excited.

"Ok Rachel, good girl, one more push and the head will be out" she almost sang. The contraction came on really quickly and Rachel pushed with everything in her.

"That's good - excellent the head's out. One more Rachel, one more." Mariana encouraged her.

"Well done darling, keep going" Eddie encouraged as he prepared for his hand to be wrenched again.

She heaved one final time and the feeling of her baby slipping from her body was comparable to nothing.

Mariana scooped the baby up, cutting the cord and massaging its back as they waited on baited breath for that first cry. Mariana massaged a final time and the baby's cry exploded into the room.

"Thank God. Thank God." Rachel sobbed against Eddie.

Kim had tears running down her cheeks as she witnessed the baby being swaddled tightly.

* * *

"What is it?" Eddie said after recovering from the miracle he had just seen.

"A boy. A beautiful, healthy baby boy" Mariana's musical voice washed over them.

Rachel cuddled close to Eddie and he kissed her full on the mouth for allowing him this miracle. Mariana passed the tiny bundle across to Rachel, who instinctively knew how to hold him. She knew something else - that her love for this child would be unconditional and forever. Just like her love for his father.

"Well done. Well done Rachel. You've done so well." Kim told her friend.

Rachel passed their baby to Eddie as she felt the next contraction building.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

It was all over. They had two beautiful babies. Two beautiful children. It was a miracle. Rachel was so in love. So in love with Eddie, so in love with her children.

"Well done guys. Congratulations. I'm going to leave you two in peace. I'll see you soon I expect" Kim told them.

"Actually Kim I'll be in on Monday. Eddie and I are agreed, that we are going to bring them to work with us. That way we can enjoy them and be here." Rachel replied. Kim looked shocked.

"Rachel, you need to care of yourself. Just take that into consideration." Kim she replied.

"I will Kim don't worry." Rachel assured her.

"Rachel I love you so much. Look at what we did. Look how beautiful they are." Eddie told her when Mariana had finished fussing and tending to them all.

"Eddie we need to name them darling" Rachel stated. She was now sitting in her chair on a pile of cushions. The babies were in their cradle which had been waiting for them for two weeks and Rachel felt like she was in heaven.

She watched as Eddie scooped up their first born and she saw the glisten in his eyes. He brought him round to her and they contemplated his delicate features, already they could feel his character pushing through. Calm and quiet, just as they both were.

"I think we should do what we discussed Eddie. Name them for the people we have lost" Rachel said after a while.

"That sounds perfect sweetheart."

"So - say hello to Jonathon Stephen Eddie." Rachel said after a while.

"Jonathon Stephen - hello there little man" Eddie repeated, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Their second child was a lot easier to name. Her character was shiny bright and strong as was her hair. This was partly where her name derived from.

"Scarlett Eva" Eddie stated simply. Names for their parents and for the son that Eddie had lost.

They were so happy in their little bubble, that nothing could ever hurt them...


	25. Chapter 25

_ Time? Time can move so fast. Blink an eye and the moment is gone. Isn't that the saying? Time is precious. Time is money. Time is short. Why do we always have to be in such a hurry? Why can't we take the time to enjoy the little things? Why does time have to be money? I don't care about money. Money is worthless to me now. Why didn't I take the time? The time to enjoy all those small things which the eternal sands of time have taken away from me... Time. Time. _

**Time...**

Time had moved on so fast. It felt like yesterday that Rachel had heaved them into this world, and since then time had slipped away from them. Where had all the time gone? How had they suddenly gotten so big? Why is it that on Friday it would be their third birthday? How was that possible? She knew that late at night, when she and Eddie could finally salvage a little 'mummy and daddy time' they wondered at the passage of time. How was it that their little munchkins, their beautiful angels were walking, talking and causing mischief - in a very angelic way? How had time played this trick on them? As Rachel finished the new enrolment forms for the year seven intake, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to that time when Jon and Scarlett had been a dream. Not even a dream, a logical impossibility. Her mind often contemplated that magical night in Paris which had made them begin to take shape in her imagination. She thought back to the feeling of their movement inside of her body thought back over the stresses and the worries. She could almost hear Eddie's soothing purr. She remembered the night when they had slid free of her, independent of her body but dependent on her soul. She had enjoyed four beautiful years of marriage with Eddie and now she felt completed. She loved Eddie even more now than she had ever thought possible. Their relationship was still sexy, understated and totally perfect after all these years, after everything - Eddie still loved her.

Eddie couldn't believe how much time had passed. He could hardly recall its passage, it just simply seemed to slip away from them - a grain at a time. In Eddie's mind, his children were in fact not going to be three on Friday. No they were clothed in their tiny Winnie the pooh baby grows gurgling and clapping frantically as he made them giggle in their first year of life. The twins were not in Eddie's mind capable of telling him that (as Jon had done that very morning) they were afraid of their sister's hair because it looked angry. Despite the hair being the most beautiful hair reminiscent of their beautiful mother's. They were not for instance capable of telling him that the butter on their toast looked like the melting sun. Jon was not yet capable of reciting the two timetables front and back ways in Eddie's mind. No in Eddie's mind they would be forever frozen as tiny vulnerable infants in need of protection. They were certainly not the little adults he knew they were becoming. Eddie turned his thoughts to his wife. His wife who at this moment would be sifting through the ne intake forms of the year sevens. His beautiful fire cracker Rachel. He loved her so much. He would often be caught off guard by how beautiful she looked as the sun lifted her features in the mornings when Jon and Scarlett would launch her from that lazy peacefulness that was sleep. He smiled as he thought of her expression when she would wake to find them both cocooned around her body and she would pretend to be asleep to catch them off guard. He could hear their beautiful innocent shrieks as she tickled them, encouraging Eddie to join in. This was their morning routine. The tiny things that told the children 'I love you'. The tiny things that told them both how much the other loved them. The tiny things that allowed the children to shower them with kisses. 'I love you' they would say. Knowing it meant something special but not fully understanding. Those tiny moments in time that reminded Eddie how much he adored Rachel were the best of his whole day. There they were, his perfect family frozen in time. Away from harm.

If only that could always be forever... If only...


	26. Chapter 26

_ Memories... those precious snippets of time. Those tiny things which can be collected, stored and filed in the dusty cavern of our minds. Oh yes they can be stored, they can lost deep inside the recesses of a mind that is too scared to admit to owning them. They can be lost, but they can never be forgotten. Memories. Memories..._

**Memories.**

_The perfect sound of a little girl's giggle as she is chased across the swimming pool by the shark that is her father._

_The watery smile on your son's face as you patch the cut on his knee. "I love you mummy."_

_The raucous laughter of your twins as they celebrate their third birthday._

_The fact that all you want is for them to go to sleep and then Santa will come - you promise._

_The nights when you massage their aching bodies when they are filled with illness._

_The things that only daddy can teach them. Like how to say their times tables backwards._

_The things that only mummy can do - like make the best chocolate sundaes in the world._

_The days when you have to spend hours building an Indian tepee, a spaceship- a sailing boat because your two little explorers are having an adventure._

_The summer days when you lounge on the deck chairs and you 'accidently' get sprayed with the hose pipe by 'the twins' when you know it was really daddy._

_The winter evenings when the snow falls thick and fast and all you can think of is Paris when you look at your children's lopsided masterpiece of a snowman that 'looks like daddy' - or so you tell them._

_The numerous paintings pinned to your office wall which remind you that no matter what happens at work there's something to go back home to that is better._

_The fact that your son looks so much like his daddy._

_The overwhelming truth that your daughter could be your reflection._

_The knowledge that love truly is all around you. _

The sad truth that you have taken all these wonderful things for granted. That is my reality.


	27. Chapter 27

_Grief? How is that defined? I think that I know every interpretation of that word. Grief is the name of my life now. There is no tiny ray of sunshine amongst all the rain. Only darkness, only sadness. Only grief. You want to know the saddest thing? I can't bear what it has done to her. What grief has done to vivacious beautiful Rachel. That love no longer seems to be all around us. That the passage of some many years has weakened everything we once knew. Everything we thought was right about our perfect lives. We know now that perfect lives in a world of ideals. A world of alternate reality that is not in fact reality at all. What is reality? Reality. Reality. _

**Reality...**

**4 years later...**

"Eddie can you believe we've been married for eight years?" Rachel asked him as she planted a soft kiss to his lips. Eddie took a moment to allow himself this indulgence before replying.

"mmm seems like forever. Remind me why I married you again?" he teased, hoping to seduce the appropriate reaction from her. She socked him playfully on the arm, before covering his mouth once more. His arms tried to lace over her shoulders but she stopped him, pulling away from his embrace slightly. She pushed small, light kisses to every inch of his face before stepping entirely away from him. He moaned frustratedly. He had forgotten this side of her, but now that the twins were with Kim, he could finally be reminded. She took a sip from the champagne glass on the cabinet, allowing the rich taste of it to consume her. She turned back to him a smile creeping subtly onto her face. She stepped towards the French doors in their bedroom. (the balcony a constant reminder of Paris and Fiji) He knew what she was going to do and he was powerless to do anything to watch her. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. He had never been able to feel that he fully appreciated her in all their years together. She still had that way of seducing him with the unexpected and that thrilled him.

She opened the French doors and the cold New Year's Eve night hit her. This did nothing to dull Rachel's heat. Only one thing could do that. Suddenly she decided to move it up a level. She took the material of her sheer camisole between her fingers and pulled it over her head. She noticed Eddie's eyes widen as she stood there at the edge of the balcony, her breasts stiffening in the cool air. She beckoned to him and they celebrated their eight years to a backdrop of exploding colour...

Life at Waterloo Road was not exactly perfect these days. There had been so many issues Rachel had lost count. But no matter what through thick and thin she would remain the head teacher. Certain members of her staff, namely Steph Haydock had thought that child birth would make her weak and may even force her to leave, but she had been proving the contrary for seven years, much to the French teacher's disgust. Bolton, Janeece and the crew may have left long ago but in the time since they had gone Rachel had missed them sorely. Their domestic dramas, even delivering Chlo's daughter seemed easy compared to the problems she faced with some of the new students. Never in her whole life had Rachel had to deal with so much trouble. Fights had become a daily occurrence and often it took all her male staff to prise the boys apart. One girl had thrown paint over another and Jessica Steadman had actually had her pony tail chopped off and hoisted to the bell system. If that didn't seemed like enough trouble, Rachel had just seen off a fierce attack from the media scum. Although admittedly they had every right to investigate. Anika Dwight had accused poor Grantly of instigating a sordid love affair with her. Although every single member of the staff found this incredibly amusing, Grantley had been mortified and of course had undergone unnecessary investigation into the claim. It had been awful. Grantley had even considered leaving and though Rachel had her disagreeances with the man she refused to let a student do this to a member of team. So despite the headlines

_'MY TEACHER THINKS I'M A 'GOOD GIRL'_ being one of the tamest, Rachel had pulled them all through and Waterloo Road emerged stronger than ever - minus one conniving girl.

So life continued as usual at Waterloo Road and Rachel couldn't have been happier...


	28. Chapter 28

If only happiness could last forever. If only dreams could be real. If only the delusions people put themselves through were real. If only happiness and having everything you could ever want could truly stop the pain and the heartbreak. If only... she could take it all away... If only the notion of Eddie as white knight was more than just in Rachel's own head... If only.. If only.

It didn't happen quickly. In fact it was barely noticeable at all. It was just in the subtle things, the things that no one but those close would really understand. The fact that it was becoming less and less easy to inspire the childish glee that had once shone through. If only Rachel could bury her hand in the sand and ignore it. But she couldn't. She was a good mother. As much as she didn't want believe it she knew she had to make it go away. The same way she had to make the monsters go away from their room before they would have the light turned off, she had to make the pain go away.

This was the reason that Rachel found that she and Eddie were currently waiting for the test results in the doctor's office. Dr Chamberlain was a very stoic, sensible and calm man. He told them that these tests were perfectly routine and that they shouldn't worry. But this infuriated Rachel. Had he ever had a child so sick like this? Of course he had probably seen hundreds of them but did he actually have one? Rachel thought that he seemed like the sort of man who took a trophy wife - the sort of man she would have encountered long ago so the likelihood that he had a sick child was very slim. So she held onto Eddie's hand and looked on as her baby was prodded and poked. All they could do now was wait and hope. Although hope was not easy. Not anymore.

It seemed like forever before the nurse slipped back into the room and placed the white A4 envelope on Dr Chamberlain's desk. Of course Dr Chamberlain was next door trying to reach a conclusion about Scarlett's condition. Rachel was itching to reach out and rip open the document, find out what fate had in store for the Lawson's. All she knew for certain was that something was hurting her baby and she had to make it stop. Full stop...

* * *

Dr Chamberlain returned fifteen minutes later, little Scarlett was clutching his hand tentatively, apparently she had made a new friend. At seven years old the thing that Rachel and Eddie knew about her was that she was opinionated and impressionable to say the least. Despite the friendship she seemed to have formed, Scarlett looked tired - extremely so. This was something that her parents did not recognise. This little girl seemed alien to them, nothing like fiery, wild exotic Scarlett. This meek little child looked broken and Rachel just wanted to hold her together. Rachel needed someone to hold her together and she sensed that Eddie needed her just as much, therefore she never let go of his hand for fear of what would happen if she did. Dr Chamberlain whispered a 'secret' to Scarlett and she giggled half-heartedly before deciding she needed to rest. A very tired little girl climbed into her daddy's lap. He loosely draped his free arm around her, wanting to provide comfort without hurting her. She snuggled deep into his embrace.

"Daddy - can I tell you a secret?" she whispered. Eddie leaned close to her, sensing the need to play along.

"Of course my darling" Eddie answered "do you want to tell mummy as well?" he added.

Scarlett contemplated for a while. "No. She'll be upset." she answered matter of factly. She looked across at her mother and knew she had made the right decision.

"Mummy wouldn't be upset. But it's ok. You can tell me" Eddie replied leaning his ear close to her lips. He felt her warm breath tickle his ear as she whispered

"Daddy I don't feel very well." Plain, simple and honest. Exactly like a child, she didn't want her mummy to be scared and her daddy was big and strong. But secretly he wanted to cry.

* * *

Dr Chamberlain had been observing this interaction closely. It seemed that Mr Lawson was supporting Mrs Lawson by being strong but he sensed an overwhelmingly different strength emanating from her. She would protect their daughter and she would protect her husband. He knew they would be ok even with the blow he was about to deliver. They had love all around them, he could tell. He slipped his finger along the edge of the envelope and pulled the sheet of paper from it. Rachel felt Eddie's hand tighten around hers as she drew her breath and waited for the news. Dr Chamberlain paused for a moment before explaining the results.

"Mr and Mrs Lawson, I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of this news, but it is as I feared, little Scarlett appears to have Leukemic tendencies. I must warn you that the prognosis is not positive"

Rachel yelped. An earth shattering sound that Eddie had never imagined she would make. This couldn't be happening to them. Not to his little girl. This couldn't be happening. They had been so happy. It felt like a bomb had exploded in front of their eyes.

"So" Eddie asked, clearing his throat after several minutes of silence

"What happens now?"


	29. Chapter 29

_Happiness? He used to know the exact definition of that word. He could have told you exactly what it felt like, what it looked like, how it tasted. Once. Happiness - that was a distant memory from a far off land in a far off time. Happiness was farfetched. Happiness was for fools, fools who believed that you could have a life so full of [/i] happiness [i] that there was no possible way that anything bad could ever hurt you. Happiness had once belonged to him. He had owned happiness for eight wonderful years. Happiness had once been embodied in the one woman who he would always adore. Happiness was a distant memory from a far off land in a far off time [/i] Wait - Hadn't he just thought that already?_

_Happiness has caused him so much pain. Happiness belonged in story books read to small children who didn't know any better. Happiness did not exist for Eddie Lawson anymore. Happiness had died so long ago. If Rachel could never be happy again, then happiness had died inside them both so many years ago._

_Happiness, Happiness, Happiness..._

_ Sorrow? I thought that I had gone past all of that. I was stupid enough to think that the ghosts from my past were just that - ghosts. I realise now that this was never going to be true. Not for me, not in this life. Sorrow? It comes so quickly, overtakes you - consumes you. Sorrow is the desolation by which I live my life now. There is no happiness only sorrow. Sorrow is the only left when all the joy has gone. So much joy. Joy... Joy..._

_ Time? Time can move so fast. Blink an eye and the moment is gone. Isn't that the saying? Time is precious. Time is money. Time is short. Why do we always have to be in such a hurry? Why can't we take the time to enjoy the little things? Why does time have to be money? I don't care about money. Money is worthless to me now. Why didn't I take the time? The time to enjoy all those small things which the eternal sands of time have taken away from me... Time. Time. _

_Memories... those precious snippets of time. Those tiny things which can be collected, stored and filed in the dusty cavern of our minds. Oh yes they can be stored, they can lost deep inside the recesses of a mind that is too scared to admit to owning them. They can be lost, but they can never be forgotten. Memories. Memories..._

_Memories._

_The perfect sound of a little girl's giggle as she is chased across the swimming pool by the shark that is her father._

_The watery smile on your son's face as you patch the cut on his knee. "I love you mummy."_

_The raucous laughter of your twins as they celebrate their third birthday._

_The fact that all you want is for them to go to sleep and then Santa will come - you promise._

_The nights when you massage their aching bodies when they are filled with illness._

_The things that only daddy can teach them. Like how to say their times tables backwards._

_The things that only mummy can do - like make the best chocolate sundaes in the world._

_The days when you have to spend hours building an Indian tepee, a spaceship a sailing boat because your two little explorers are having an adventure._

_The summer days when you lounge on the deck chairs and you 'accidently' get sprayed with the hose pipe by 'the twins' when you know it was really daddy._

_The winter evenings when the snow falls thick and fast and all you can think of is Paris when you look at your children's lopsided masterpiece of a snowman that 'looks like daddy' - or so you tell them..._

_The numerous paintings pinned to her office wall which remind you that no matter what happens at work there's something better to go back home to that is better._

_The fact that your son looks so much like his daddy._

_The overwhelming truth that your daughter could be your reflection._

_The knowledge that love truly is all around you._

_The sad truth that you have taken all these wonderful things for granted. That is my reality._

_ Grief? How is that defined? I think that I know every interpretation of that word. Grief is the name of my life now. There is no tiny ray of sunshine amongst all the rain. Only darkness, only sadness. Only grief. You want to know the saddest thing? I can't bear what it has done to her. What grief has done to vivacious beautiful Rachel. That love no longer seems to be all around us. That the passage of so many years has weakened everything we once knew. Everything we thought was right about our perfect lives. We know now that perfect lives in a world of ideals. A world of alternate reality that is not in fact reality at all. What is reality? Reality. Reality. _

_God has a cruel hand. That is my opinion and I bet most people would agree. How could this have happened? ..._


	30. Chapter 30

Rachel couldn't believe it. She simply didn't want to. It seemed alien to her that amongst all this distress Eddie could still be so calm. How was that possible? Rachel felt like she was dying. How could this be happening to her beautiful little girl? What had she ever done to deserve this? Why must a child bear so much pain? It just didn't seem right. Rachel refused to accept it. She wouldn't. She had to.

She spoke after a while, her voice barely audible- a meek fragile whisper.

"You're wrong." she stated simply. Dr Chamberlain paused a while, waiting for the obligatory tirade of abuse which would soon be hurled at him. He was shocked when none came. That had been it.

Two words. "You're wrong." The classic words a parent used when they were actively blocking the truth. Dr Chamberlain made no attempt to tell her otherwise. It was no use. These were simply the stages that must be experienced by a parent who, consciously or not had already begun to mourn their child.

Eddie spoke next, never letting go of his sobbing wife's hand.

"What can we do? Surely you can help her?" He asked, certain that everything would be alright. Ever the optimist.

Dr Chamberlain knew that he must not lull them into a false sense of hope.

"Mr Lawson, I will say this - Scarlett's condition is most ominously advanced. I know this is going to be hard to accept but there is nothing we can do for her now. We may only hope that we can keep her comfortable until such times as she-"

"Stop it. STOP IT. STOP IT. For God's sake. She's a child you cannot do this while a child is in the room. I won't let you do this. She's going to be fine!" Rachel blasted firmly. Dr Chamberlain let the shock of this settle on him. Perhaps he had overstepped the mark a little.

Nobody spoke as the reality of the situation settled on them.

Minutes later, a tiny confident voice broke the black silence of the room.

"It's ok mummy. Dr Chamberlain says I get to meet the angels. How lucky am I?" Scarlett reassured her mother.

Rachel broke down, unable to stop herself from drowning in a sea of tears.


	31. Chapter 31

_Time can do so much. All we need is a little time. Time is a healer. Just some of the many saying that people have put forward over the centuries. People like Rachel and Eddie who believed that they had all the time in the world. People who didn't understand the importance of time until it is gone._

Everything was happening so fast. Eddie couldn't believe it. It had been two months since that awful day that Scarlett had been diagnosed with leukaemia and so much had changed. So very much.

Rachel felt like a shell of her former self. Every day they lived on baited breath, hoping and praying to a Godless entity that Scarlett would stay with them one more day. Just one more day they begged. Just one more moment in time. Life was hard. Most of their time was spent in the hospital visiting Scarlett and trying to inspire that positive motivation in her which would make her want to live. But every day, Rachel noticed a little more of her soul slipping away from them. Often she found that little Jon took a side step in the fight for attention. Eddie had already missed two football matches and this hardly seemed fair. But there were more important things and in time Jonathon would understand this. That was the benefit that he had over his dominant sister - time. It was all about time.

Eddie often felt like there was an invisible shield surrounding her these days. He could get close to her, but he always felt that she was distanced from him. The days they spent together at Waterloo Road were no longer filled with the joy of having 'alone time', instead they found themselves holding each other together. Curled on the sofa in the office sobbing - somewhere that they didn't have to be strong for their seven year olds. Rachel had not been eating properly and her slender figure was becoming thin. He had tried to support her through this issue but she didn't think it was important and Eddie was not about to fight her on it. That was the one thing they would never do. They would never fight because they were strong enough and loved each other enough to pull through this. But they were broken people. They were half the people they once were and together they made a fragile formation of something resembling a whole person. It was killing Eddie to watch her. To watch his beautiful Rachel fading away. To see the light in her eyes extinguished.

Rachel felt further away from him than she ever had. But despite this she knew that they would always have love. She knew that they supported each other through anything and this is how they had managed not to crumble. Waterloo Road had once been a place that made her feel at home, but now it separated her from her baby, separated the time she could spend.

They shared the responsibility of taking care of Waterloo Road. But when either one of them was there alone, neither could concentrate, having been separated from their lifeline. Having each other was the only way they could survive this, the only way they knew how. Being at school was life learning to breathe without life support. It was terrible.

On the days when Rachel was at the hospital, she simply held onto Scarlett's hand trying to pour some of her own life into the fragile body of the tiny girl. It was all she could do and that sickened her. She smiled and laughed at her daughter's jokes when she was awake and she quietly sobbed when she slept. The worst thing in this was that little Scarlett knew all of this.

On the days when Eddie was at the hospital, he simply held onto Scarlett's hand try to our some of his own life into the fragile body of the tiny girl. It was all he could do and that sickened him. It seemed even in their parenting and in their grief, Rachel and Eddie were inexorably linked and bound to the same aim.

The nights when Rachel was at home, she would feel a yearning to be where her daughter needed her most. Bu she knew also that she had a son to take care of. It was these nights that Rachel allowed him whatever pleasure he wanted, ice-cream, chocolate anything. But Little Jon only wanted to be close to his mother. Nestled in her comforting bosom wrapped in a big quilt on the sofa. So that was how they spent most of their time - comforting each other. It was sometimes hard for Rachel to remember that he was Scarlett's twin, he was losing his sister - a part of him. He was seven and that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that when he came to visit Scarlett, he curled up next to her on the bed to make her feel special. It wasn't fair that he had to see her the way she was, never knowing what she was going to look like the next time he saw her. It wasn't fair that he had the ability to make them all feel strong just by having a placid nature. It wasn't fair that his sister was dying. So each night that Rachel spent with him she thanked God for him.

So, life went on. A cycle of hospital visits and days at Waterloo Road. Sometimes together but mostly apart. What they all knew however, was that no matter how far they travelled from one another - they were always a family...


	32. Chapter 32

**Years later...**

'Little Jon' Lawson as he had become known was in a reflective mood. He was twenty one today. Wow twenty one. Where had all the years gone? Time was something that he had become all too aware of following that scare all those years ago. That had been the worst experience of his life. He had not enjoyed life as that seven year old boy, but it had to be done. It was what had made him strong. He had to be strong in that time. He was the only person in his family that could be. Seeing what that had done to his mum and dad had been devastating and even though he had been a very small child he had known that despite being little Jon he had to be a big man.

Most of all what he had understood was that his sister had needed him then and he had needed her. It has been the most scary time for little Jon because he had been about to lose a vital part of himself and at seven years old would never be able to understand that. He had visited her many times willing her to live and it had seemed pointless. His mum and dad had been prepared for the very worst.

He was twenty one today. They were twenty one today. He and his beautiful vivacious sister Scarlett were twenty one today. There had been a time when little Jon had thought it impossible that he would be able to think of them as 'us' again. He had been resigned to thinking that it would be me forever more.

* * *

"Oh my God Eddie our babies are all grown up. Twenty one. I feel so old" Rachel told him as she slipped into her cocktail dress ready for the party of a lifetime. She put on that beautiful diamond necklace he had brought her all those years ago and appraised her reflection in the mirror. The years had been kind to her despite all the stresses and the strains she had been through. They had pulled through, they had come out the other side. They were survivors. Eddie came out of the bathroom and crossed the room, standing behind her. He began placing delicate kisses along her jaw line, revelling in that slackening that had never failed to consume her. She moaned seductively appreciating his attention even now.

"You know what my darling you will never be old. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, you sexy little minx" he teased.

Rachel was still overwhelming attracted to her husband. She had only to look at him and she would feel it all again. He was still as handsome as ever despite his greying hair.

"I love you" Rachel whispered close to his ear.

"I love you too" Eddie told her as he grabbed hold of her dress strap.

"Eddie...the party... what about Ruby? she's only next door..." she protested but she did not fight him.

"Ready darling?" Charlie called out to his fiancé. There was a moment of silence as he heard rustling in the bathroom.

"Yes sweetheart almost coming." She answered. He couldn't help but smile at this, usually when she said this she meant 'ready in an hour'. She heard her talking hurriedly with her best friend Tahlia Trenneman and he loved listening to their gossip - all about him of course.

"Tah' do I look ok?" she asked nervously. This was a big family celebration. She was so excited. But she was nervous. Nervous about being twenty one. Nervous about her wedding next month. Nervous about... everything.

"Sweetie, you look better than ok. You are stunning." Tahlia confirmed, plumping her own lips in the mirror.

"Now will you go and meet your man please." She added.

She took a deep breath and prepared to meet the love of her life.

* * *

**It's party time ... again...**

It looked perfect exactly Rachel had envisaged for their twenty first birthday. It was going to be so exciting. They didn't have to wait long for guests to start arriving. Kim and Andrew were amongst them and Rachel knew that Tahlia would be along later. Of course Ruby and Emi were there, dutiful sisters. Soon the room was full to bursting of friends and family and Rachel couldn't help but think back to a time when she had felt so alone. At seven thirty, Little Jon (as they affectionately referred to him) arrived.

"Happy birthday baby" Rachel shouted across the room. She knew he wasn't a baby but she enjoyed the rise in colour on his face. It reminded her that she was his mother and he would always be his little boy.

"Yeah happy birthday son" Eddie put in hugging his son. Jon was grateful for all the attention and he loved that his family was happy again. He went and stood by his young sisters and waited for the guest of honour.

Everyone was engaging in the merriment, revelling in the party atmosphere when the door opened and there she was. Although they had not seen her for several months, she was unmistakable. She looked so much like her mother.

There she was. Beautiful, vivacious, wild exotic_ Scarlett. _


	33. Chapter 33

Scarlett was so glad that this party was happening. She hadn't seen her family for three months because she had been away at Uni, studying creative arts. Starting Uni seemed like such a long time ago (well she supposed it had been three years) Her mum had been worried that Scarlett was going to London alone, but she had been forced to allow her to go since Eddie had reminded her that Scarlett had more than proved her ability to survive. Scarlett had always admired her dad's ability to calm her mother. He had a soothing voice which would instil a sense of satisfaction in her that neither Scarlett nor little Jon could ever achieve. She hoped that her marriage to Charlie would be as magical as her mum and dad's.

If truth be told, Scarlett herself had been worried about being in London alone. At eighteen, she was fiercely confident on the outside but inside she craved the comfort of her family. But she needn't have worried since within a few weeks she met Charlie and they had been blissfully in love ever since. Charlie was like a gift from God. He was the light of her life and when she talked about this with her mum she realised that this was the kind of love that her parents had. Now that they had finished their degree, she and Charlie would be married back home in Rochdale and she hoped that their happiness would last forever.

Forever was something that Scarlett had always been so uncertain of. She didn't think she could be blamed since she had nearly died, but little Jon had pulled her through and somehow seven year old Scarlett had found the ability and the will to live. Living was something she certainly did to the full now. She appreciated every opportunity and never complained about anything. Each day, when she woke up, she thanked her lucky stars that she was alive. At twenty one, Scarlett felt blessed she had a wonderful family, two beautiful sisters who looked increasingly like her every day and the most extraordinarily amazing brother. He was her reason for living and she loved him so much. Scarlett knew that she was considered to be a precious gift after beating Leukaemia and she couldn't have felt more loved if she tried. Love was all around her.

So it was these thoughts that propelled Scarlett towards her family as she entered the room. She flew to little Jon. He had not changed in her time away. He regularly came to visit her in London and so he was the comfort she so desperately craved. Jon stopped talking to his friend as Scarlett practically bowled him over. A wide grin filled their faces in perfect symmetry as his arms wrapped naturally around her body.

"Scarlett!" he beamed, he was so glad she had made it. Mum and Dad would be delighted.

"Hey Jon, it's so good to see you darling" she told him in her musical, exotic tone. She placed a sweet kiss to his cheek before moving off to see the rest of her family.

* * *

**1 month later...**

"Oh my darling, you look beautiful." Rachel told her as she tied the laces on the Vera Wang gown. It may have been twenty two years old, but it looked just as beautiful as it had done on that wonderful new year's eve. Rachel couldn't help but giggle as she thought back to that night in Fiji. She could hear herself moaning as clearly as if she were back in that moment. Her breath caught as the memory of his savage hands tickled her mind.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Scarlett asked her mother, noticing the flush of cheeks and her somewhat vacant expression. There was no answer for several moments, and then suddenly Rachel realised that Scarlett was waiting for a reply.

"Oh, yes love. I'm fine. Just thinking of the night I wore that dress." Rachel replied, her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Oh?" Scarlett asked, loving the story of mum and dad's magical wedding atop the roof of Waterloo Road. Good old Waterloo Road.

"Yes - well you know we married at midnight right? Well this dress was all about seducing your dad. It was about my new skin. It was about our new life. I had such a lovely time in that dress- and an even better time when I took it off." She continued dreamily.

"Mum! Do I want to know?" Scarlett laughed.

"Umm actually probably not - let's just say your dad and I - we definitely felt the heat of our honeymoon." Rachel concluded, the memories washing her in a warm feeling.

"Right, you're about ready then sweetie." Rachel told her as she stood behind her daughter looking at their near identical reflections in the mirror. Looking at Scarlett reminded her of how beautiful she had felt on her own wedding day.

"You look fantastic honey" Tahlia confirmed as she picked up her bouquet, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You know Tahlia, your mum said exactly the same thing to me on my wedding day. It's funny how alike we all are." Rachel told her god- daughter.

"I love you Scarlett Lawson" Rachel told her daughter as she opened the door and led the way to her father and her fiancé.

* * *

As Eddie walked his first born daughter down the aisle towards her soon to be husband, he couldn't help but be sucked back into the memory of his wedding day. Of the vision of Rachel floating angelically towards him. The love simply filling him up. As they reached the end of the aisle and it became time for Scarlett to join Charlie in matrimony, Eddie found himself holding her hand more tightly. Scarlett enjoyed this feeling for a moment before gently taking her hand away from his.

"Thank you daddy I love you." Scarlett whispered only for him, yet another secret for her big, strong daddy.

"I love you too my darling." Eddie replied before taking his place next to his beautiful wife. Rachel squeezed her husband's hand lovingly and placed a tiny kiss to his lips.

As Scarlett repeated her vows to Charlie, she felt the presence of everyone who loved her. Mum and dad, Jon, Emi, Ruby, Kim and Andrew Tahlia and everyone else - she knew that love would always be around her.


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel was so happy. Her life had been so full. So full of love. She felt truly grateful for everything that had happened in her life. Through the good times and the bad she had always been thankful. Thankful that she had survived. Thankful most of all to her wonderful husband Eddie. Eddie who had always been there - throughout everything. Her enduring rock in an ocean of uncertainty and doubt.

Rachel was eighty five years old. She had lived a full and wonderful life and she appreciated every second of it. Today was a good day. Today was Christmas day. The one day of the year when her whole family was together. All of them. Scarlett and Charlie and their six children (three sets of twins) Jon and Miranda and their two children, Emi and Pete and their little girl and wild Ruby who had never settled for one man when she could have them all but who had reaped the benefits by producing four beautiful children. Christmas day in the Lawson house was truly magical. Granddad Lawson would pretend to be Santa and the little ones truly believed that he had got tired of riding in his sleigh and decided to stay with them for Christmas. Christmas day always meant laughter. Sweet, angelic innocent laughter. The laughter of thirteen small voices joined in one big choir.

Eddie had always loved Christmas. It had been engrained in him by his parents and he and his brother Charlie had never gotten over the magic. Christmas was even more special to him in his adult life. Christmas had been the time when his relationship with her had been started. Christmas was the time when they thought of the snow in Paris- of that first kiss, of all the kisses that had followed it. Of all the kisses still to come. Christmas was the time that he had secured his plan to marry her. Christmas was the best time for memories.

Rachel... beautiful vivacious Rachel. Rachel for whom his heart would always yearn. Who evoked hot lust in his heart even at their age. Rachel whose age seemed to bring her an air of regal grace that suited her perfectly.

* * *

Life had been good to them. Of course they had been burdened by sadness so many years ago, but that was over now. That was done, and Scarlett was more beautiful than ever. They had been blessed to have the twins. The first lights of their lives together and to think that they could have lost one of them would have been to admit that both twins could well have lost their lives. But life was now complete. It had been a few years later that Emerald had become part of their family. Sweet, kind little Emerald - who had always felt insecure next to her sister. Sweet Emerald, who did not think her name matched her hair, who thought it made her an outcast in her own family, despite being named for her emerald eyes. Those eyes which could pierce your soul. Emerald who had insisted on everyone calling her Emi to save face.

It had not been altogether too long after Emi had been born that Ruby had entered the world. Wild, exotic, erratic little Ruby. The screamer of the family, the one who as she grew up looked undeniably and uncannily like her mother the most out of all the girls. Ruby for whom Eddie had always had a soft spot despite all her run ins at school and with the boys. Yes they were blessed that love had been all around them.

Christmas and new year came and went as it did every year in the Lawson house - with the sense that every member of the family was truly blessed to have the others. All the young ones, the children and the grandchildren admired Rachel and Eddie for a love that had spanned all these years and all the trials of life. They were truly a couple who would always have love.

Months later, Emi and Pete presented them with another Grandchild - Lola who was welcomed into the family with love all around her. So life went on, and Rachel knew that the little miracles that life kept allowing her were truly amazing. Their family continued to grow even as Rachel and Eddie's lives began to dwindle. Rachel felt safe in the knowledge that the Lawsons would continue to flourish long after they had gone.

* * *

_It was this thought that Rachel held in her mind as she looked on at her family that day. Everyone had come together for yet another celebration and she couldn't have been happier. Everyone had a smile on their face and everyone revelled in the mutual love that emanated from each person - knowing there was nowhere that they would rather be. Rachel took hold of her husband's hand, giving it a light affectionate squeeze. She knew that no words were necessary. She was telling him everything that he needed to know. After a while, he responded, leaning close to her, he began systematically placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone making her melt once more. The delightful slackening she offered him made the memory taste bittersweet. He knew they would be this way always. A small tear ran down his cheek, a tear of happiness and a tear of love. It rolled down the valley of his cheek and she caught it with her tongue. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they had been neglecting their family._

Scarlett was standing in front of them, tears of happiness and tears of sorrow combining as she held onto her siblings. Rachels' breath caught in hesitation for a moment as it dawned on her just what was happening. She clung to Eddie's hand tightly.

"We love you mum and dad. We love you so much. Don't you ever forget that - d'you hear?" their eldest daughter told them. The feeling resounded around the room. Rachel crossed to their children kissing each one of them delicately.

_"We love you too" she told them, leaving each and every one with the warm, tingling feeling of love she had always managed._

_It was with this affirmation clear, that Rachel returned to her husband's side. She placed a final kiss to his lips before looking to her right._

_"It's time isn't it?" Eddie asked her._

_"Yes my darling. I love you" Rachel replied._

_"I love you too." he confirmed, the most natural sentence in the world._

_So it was with a final wistful look back at their children surrounding the coffins, that Rachel took Eddie's hand for the final time, she flicked her auburn curls over her shoulder and blew a silent kiss towards the children as husband and wife stepped into the light. Safe in the knowledge that:_

_**"Love truly was all around them."**_

**_There it is... hope you understand the ending and it's not too sad - but love is all around them now... _**

**_Reviews and commentary are always appreciated. _**

**_Love Michelle xx_**


End file.
